Taking On Fair City
by KingKommando
Summary: Five years after the cartoon, Fifteen year old Seminara Boxleitner is sent to live with her uncle in Fair City. Sounds normal right? Her uncle just happens to be the notorious Dr. Two-Brains. She decides to become Scien-Coipo, the city's newest villain. This story's filled with laughs and surprises as the villains, and WordGirl, go through high school in this fair city.
1. Hello, Fair City!

I sat in my uncle's van as he pulled up to his... Is that a factory? No. I am NOT living here that long. What happened to the lab he had?

"Uncle Two-Brains... What is this?!" I exclaimed. My suitcase was in my hand as I got out. Uncle smiled. His hair was white and a giant mess. His eyes are pink. And by his stupid new name, he has a tiny mouse brain on his head.

"Seminara, this is your new home!" Uncle said as if it were a good thing. I turned away from Uncle and started walking towards the street. I was getting a taxi the hell outta this place."Semmy! Wait! Where are you going?!"

"I am NOT living in a factory." I shouted back.

"Semmy... come on. Please? Your mom wants you to stay in Fair City until you graduate high school." Uncle came and wrapped an arm around me."I heard you like science. What do you like to do. Make inventions? Oh I love making inventions!" I rolled my eyes.

"And look where that's gotten you..." I muttered, but turns out, his smell and craving for cheese weren't the only things enhanced when his experiment went wrong.

"Seminara, I heard you. Now come on. I've even set up your room for you!" Uncle smiled again, which soon turned back to a frown as if he heard something."No I didn't decorate her room with cheese." Pause."What do you mean a room without cheese isn't a good room at all?!" Another pause."Well dammit, she's a girl! She may not like cheese."

"UNCLE TWO-BRAINS!" I shouted, interrupting his self conflict. He glared at me.

"What?!" He replied, before noticing what he had said.

"My room..." He got it immediately. Uncle grabbed my suitcase and ran in the factory. I sighed. Mom... why?

My room wasn't all that bad. It was big and I mean big. It had a bed with blue sheets, a rug, a dresser, a lamp... yeah. Normal.

"So Semmy... guess where you're going tomorrow." Uncle said in a sing-songy voice.

"To an actual house and not a factory?" I replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Uncle commented with equal sarcasm."No, you're going to your first day of high school."

"No. I am not going. Forget it." I protested.

"Yes you are Semm-" Pause. Yup. Here's his mouse brain again."Yes she has to go to school. My sister said so." Pause. "No she can't help me spread evil." Again, pause. "Alright! I'll ask her." Uncle sighed as he turned to me."My mouse half wants to know if you'd like to make cheese based inventions for me so I can go and turn Fair City into cheese all while beating Word Girl." Now I was shocked.

"I thought-" I started.

"Yes but I'm evil now. She's my nemesis." Uncle explained.

"Sorry Uncle. But I'm not interested in making cheese inventions." I said sincerely.

"What? Then what kind of inventions DO you like to make?"

I left him to think about that as he dropped me off at school the next day. A girl who I think I've seen before, comes up to me. Uncle grins happily.

"Hi Becky!" He greeted.

"What are you up to, Two-Brains?" Becky interrogated.

"Oh you've gotten so big. What are you... fifteen now?" Uncle rambled on.

"Yes I am. But why are you here?" Damn. She sounds like a cop almost.

"I'm just dropping off my niece at her first day at high school." Becky glared at me wearily."Oh don't worry. She doesn't like cheese ."

"Yeah. I'm not gonna be making inventions for my uncle any time soon." I added. Becky smiled.

"Hi! I'm Becky Botsford." She held out a hand. I held out mine.

"Seminara." I replied."Seminara Boxleitner, but call me Semmy."

"Alright, Dr. Two-Brains! I will have your niece back here at three. You better not go on any crime sprees. Be here by 3:10, or else she'll be at my house. Have a good day." Becky and I waved at Uncle as he drove away. The last thing I heard from Uncle was down the street when he started screaming at his mouse brain.

"YOU ARE NOT GONNA MAKE ME LATE PICKING UP SEMINARA!" Of course he was down the street and it sounded a bit softer than if he were standing right here. Becky sighed.

"Let me show you your classes." Becky said sweetly. I followed, but I wondered about her. How did she know Uncle? And why does it sound like she's trying to keep him in line?


	2. The Smart Girl Has a Weakness

"Will you stop raising your hand, you show-off?!" I muttered, clasping my head in my hands. English was almost over and she had risen her hand to answer every single solitary question. The bell rang, signaling the end of fifth period and the beginning of sixth. Becky walked up to me.

"Semmy, how do you like school so far?" She asked.

"Oh great!" I smiled."When do we have health?" I could've sworn then, Becky's face turned pale. But she put on a poker face.

"Oh you wouldn't like health..." Becky started.

"Oh but I do! I love health!" It was true. I can't lie to the overly smart girl, now can I.

"It's hard stuff." Becky continued.

"I think I can handle it." We reached the health room where everyone sat. A woman with blond hair walked to the front of the class.

"Alright class! Today we have a new student." She gestured to me."Ms. Boxleitner, can you stand up for us?" I buried myself deeper in the chair, hoping not to be noticed."Ms. Boxleitner... I said get up, not slouch down." I sighed as I got up.

"Hello. I am Semmy Boxleitner. I come from Neutral County, a couple of towns over. I came here to live with my uncle, who is a very smart professor." I said, almost monotone.

"And would you like to telk us who your uncle is?" The teacher asked. I sighed again.

"My uncle is Fair City's very own Prof. Steven Boxleitner." I said. There was no way I was using Uncle's new name.

"Oh! I haven't seen him in a while. Tell him I say hi!" Yeah... I'll be sure to remember that..."Ah! You've come just in time. We have just finished our nutrition section and have just started our S.E.S."

"Sex Ed. Section?" I guessed. The teacher smiled.

"Yes, Ms. Boxleitner. Do you have a problem with it?" I looked at Becky. She shook in her seat, twiddling her thumbs, darting her eyes back and forth. Ah... so the smart kid has her faults...

"No, ma'am. Actually," I smirked at Becky."I study it."

Health class was a joy for me. For Becky... she was glad it was over.

"Why were you so jittery?" I asked as we walked towards the front of the school. It was 3:05 and no sign of Uncle.

"Um... just a habit." Becky replied, half-heartedly. She looked at her watch."Where is he?"

"Uncle will be here soon." I smiled. All of a sudden, I saw a giant robot in the city. I looked at it in awe. Becky looked at it and faced me.

"I... um... gotta go..." Becky rushed away from me, dropping her health book.

"Hey! Becky!" I honestly didn't care if she got her health book or not. It was 3:07. I had a bit of time. She knew a bit too much about Uncle. And why did she leave when the robot appeared? I was gonna get answers. I ran after her. I finally caught up with her but watched as she transformed, yes transformed, into the hero Uncle hates. I could've stayed. I could've confronted her. But looking at my own watch, 3:09, I had to get back and hope Uncle was on time.


	3. Call Me Scien-Coipo

"I made it!" Uncle said in victory as he pulled up to the curb at exactly 3:10.

"Uncle! You won't believe what I just saw!" I said.

"Come in. I have something to tell you first." Uncle rushed for me to come in. I sat down in the passenger seat next to him.

"Yes Uncle?"

"Seminara... I'm sorry to put this on you, but the other villains want to meet you!" Uncle said excitedly.

"You're kidding?!" I said shocked." All the villains in Fair City want to meet me?"

"Yeah. Maybe you can show them how good of an invention maker you are." He smiled."Just like your Uncle Two-Brains!" Pause. Oh great. Here we go again."What do you mean I'm a crappy inventor?! I don't see you creating all our inventions!" Pause."They are your evil plans! That's why they always fail!"

"UNCLE!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, so what were you going to say, Semmy?" I took a breath.

"You know that girl that was out there this morning?" I started.

"Becky? Oh yeah. I used to help test her powers before..." Uncle's eyes shifted to glare at his mouse brain."Before him..."

"Wait. You know that Becky is Word Girl?" I inquired.

"I didn't know at first, but I did find out eventually." Uncle took his keys out the car and got out. I followed after him. We walked into the building where a secretary was standing.

"I'm sorry," She started." is having a meeting right now." Uncle's eyes narrowed as he glared at her.

"Leslie, it's me, Dr. Two-Brains. All the villains are upstairs waiting to meet my niece." Uncle explained. The secretary, who seems to be Leslie, let us pass. When I got upstairs, it was like a villain haven. I instantly caught sight of a tall man with grey hair, a purple mask, and a suit. He came up to Uncle with a smile.

"Two-Brains!" He greeted."Where's your lovely niece you've been talking about?" I cleared my throat. He glared at me."Hold up, kid." Purple Mask turned back to Uncle."You've been bragging so much about this girl, and she's not here!" I cleared my throat again. He gave me a look."Hold up!" Back to Uncle."Where is she, Two-Brains?" I already hated him. I cleared my throat AGAIN. He swiftly turned to me, enraged.

"I said hold up, bitch!" He yelled.

"Well maybe if you paid fucking attention, you'll learn I'm Two-Brains' niece!" I retorted. Purple's eyes widened.

"She..." He looked at Uncle for confirmation. After a nod from Uncle, Purple smacked his forehead. He held out a hand.

"I'm so sorry. I'm Mr. Big."

"Not a pleasure to meet you." I smirked. An old lady walked up to me and pinched my cheeks.

"Why hello there, sweetie! You look so nice. Y'know, you look just like your uncle." Uncle and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Granny May!" Purple exclaimed."You need glasses."

"Aw shut up!" May replied."I want to see her inventions."

"Me too." Purple agreed."Show us an invention!"

"Alright! But come outside."

"I've been working on these shoes for a while." I stood in the middle of a park. On my waist was the small circle container that activated all my inventions. I opened it slightly and lifted a small stream of liquid in the air. How I did it? It's like how Butcher can summon meat or how Lady Redundant Woman can duplicate herself. I just have a power to control creation. I held out my watch and smirked as I slid the liquid against it.

"Coipo Creation!" I yelled."Semi Shoes!" Instantly, my shoes changed from its normal state to blue sneakers with spiked wings on it. But that's just for design. I leaped up in the air and instantly, a force of water shot out, allowing me to fly in the air. Of course it wasn't water, though. Water isn't white. The villains applauded.

"See, Two-Brains," Purple nudged my uncle."You don't gotta base your inventions on one certain subject."

"I'd keep those words in your mouth. She's insane about creating life and the things that happen to do so." Uncle pointed at my shoes."That's billions and billions of semen being shot out her shoes."

"Well then..." Purple smacked Uncle's back."I see where she gets it from. What's your niece's name?"

"Seminara."

"Ah... the Boxleitners are all freaks..." Purple was pissing me off. I dragged another strip of liquid from my container.

"Coipo Creation! Baby Boom!" A baby with a rope connected to his head appeared. Purple stared at it."Boom time, baby!" Baby Boom turned red and charged at Purple. He exploded, launching Purple in the air.

"Ow!" He glared at me.

"I study copulation. Uncle makes cheese inventions. But the Boxleitners are not freaks. I'll prove it by surpassing you, Mr. Big, and taking over Fair City." I shut off my sneakers, hitting the ground."Just call me Scien-Coipo."


	4. An Evil, Notorious Cupid

Waking up at midnight is a rare occasion for me. But if I didn't get up, I'd probably die of thirst. I walked slowly into the kitchen to see Uncle grabbing piles of cheese from the fridge. I crossed my arms.

"Uncle!" I exclaimed. He instantly dropped the cheese.

"Semmy... what are you doing awake." It was my uncle's voice, but not my uncle.

"Can it, Squeaky. Uncle doesn't like it when you eat all the cheese at once." I glared at Uncle/Squeaky."Put it all back in the fridge."

"But-" Squeaky started.

"Now! Before I get my mom to bring my pet cat here." At that moment, Squeaky rushed to put the cheese back in the refrigerator."Now stop controlling Uncle and go to bed." Squeaky sighed, going back into Uncle's room. I know when Squeaky takes over Uncle's body. And when he does... it's not good.

-

Becky apologized for leaving me yesterday and asked if I wanted to come to her house on Saturday so we could study. But before then came Friday. I waited after school for Uncle until 4:00. Then I thought, Screw it, and started walking home. On my way home, I saw Lady Redundant Woman walking across the street. I waved hi. She came over to me with a smile.

"You're Two-Brains' niece, right? Seminara?" She asked.

"Yep. Seminara Boxleitner, at your service." I smirked.

"You had guts standing up to Mr. Big on Monday."

"I know." Wheeling around the corner went Uncle's white van. He screeched to a stop in front of us.

"I'm so sorry, Semmy." Uncle said, out of breath.

"It's okay. I was just talking to Lady over here." I faced Lady."Sorry, Lady. It's just that you're name's a bit-"

"Redundant?"

"I was gonna say long, but that too." I hopped into Uncle's van."See ya on the crime side, Lady."

"You too." I watched as Lady disappeared in the distance.

"Admit it!" I said as soon as Uncle and I were home.

"Admit what?" Uncle replied, blushing.

"You like Lady Redundant Woman!"

"No I do not!" Now his face was really red.

"No cheesecake for a week if you don't admit it." I said. Uncle loved his cheesecake.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" He exclaimed.

"Steven Boxleitner, you will either say you like Lady Redundant Woman or I will tell her myself!"

"Oh alright." Uncle sighed."I like her."

"Good." I threw my bag on the ground."I'm leaving."

"What?! Where are you going?!" Uncle asked. I smiled at him.

"Let's just say I'm gonna come back with a bag of money, m'kay?" Using my powers, I activated my watch."Coipo Creation! Scien Power!" My villain costume appeared right before his eyes. A tight, white shirt with buttons and baby blue pants consumed my body. Blue ribbons enveloped my arms. My Semi Shoes appeared on my feet, The white circle container, the source of my Coipo Creations, hung at my waist. My watch shone blue and silver. I activated my shoes and flew out the factory, smiling.


	5. Science vs The Suit

Robbing the bank during broad daylight was a hard task for any villain. For me... it was easy. One of my lovely powers is that I can shrink to cell size. But it takes a bit outta me. The monocle was an added touch on my right eye, a simple evil charm. As soon as I got into the vault, I grew back to my normal size. Now one problem remained. How to get the money out. I smirked.

"Coipo Creation!" I looked at the vault door to hear startled voices."Baby Boom!" Out of almost nothing appeared a red baby with a rope dangling on his head. It was an adorable thing. Too bad it's a living bomb."Baby... Boom time." Boom ran to the door and exploded, metal flying about. I carried two bags of money and was on my way out when WordGirl showed up. She looked at me in confusion.

"You're new..." She started.

"Hello, WordGirl," Yep. That sounded nice."I am your new and most powerful enemy, Scien-Coipo!"

"Well I won't let you get away with your maniacal plan." WordGirl replied. The bank owner, also having a monocle, looked at WordGirl.

"Maniacal?"

"Ah! Maniacal. Affected with or suggested by madness. Scien-Coipo is running a maniacal plan, meaning it is a plan driven by madness. Although she is new, she won't get away with it." I clapped slowly.

"Brava, WordGirl. Brava! Now face my wrath!" I activated my watch."Coipo Creation! Baby Brigade!" A baby the size of WordGirl with a headband and a bottle appeared in front of my new enemy.

"Aww... it's so cute..." WordGirl swooned. Brig aimed his bottle at her.

"That's right, Brig." I said."Bottle Barrage!" Brig took one shot and WordGirl was encased in a giant baby bottle.

"Agh! Huggy! Get that baby!" WordGirl commanded. Honestly, I'd forgotten all about that monkey.

"WordGirl, I must be bidding you, adieu!" I started running out the bank. Just as Huggy got to me, I activated my sneakers, flying away out of Huggy's reach. WordGirl's not much, I thought. This is going to be fairly easy.

Flying through town, I got to Purple's big ol' office. There was one villain I wanted to brag my wealth about before going to Uncle. I knocked on the glass."Oh Mr. Bi-ig." I said in a sing-songy voice. He turned around and looked at me. He wasn't shocked. Then I noticed... he wasn't smiling at me... I instantly shut off my shoes, letting myself drop just as WordGirl approached. Now in the park, I hid the money in the bush and powered down, changing back to Seminara. WordGirl rushed to me.

"Semi-" She started."Uh... I mean good citizen. Have you seen a villain with bags of money around here?"

"Oh no, WordGirl." I said in my most innocent voice, looking up at Purple, who was banging his head against the wall."I haven't seen any villains besides my uncle Two-Brains. And last time I saw him, he was running from a cat."

"Oh. Thanks!" She and Huggy flew off. Purple stomped out of his office to the park.

"You're Satan in a dress." He growled.

"Skirt." I corrected, picking up the bags from the bushes."And I can't help it that all Boxleitners are so skillful." I started to activate my shoes when I saw the bastard waving his hands.

"Oh WordGirl... I found the money..." Purple said, calling her over. She came before I had time to jet.

"Oh yes." I mumbled, giving WordGirl the money."Mr. Big helped me find the villain. But unfortunately... she got away."

"It's okay." WordGirl looked at Mr. Big, shocked."That was a good thing you did there, Mr. Big. Keep it up." As soon as WordGirl flew away, I grinned at Purple.

"What?" Purple asked. I placed my hands together. As I spread them apart, a single bag grew in my hands, filled with money. My shoes activated and I flipped Purple as I flew away. Trails of white were on his suit.

"I'm sorry!" I said sarcastically."Was that your suit?!" Purple glared at me, but I was out of his reach.


	6. Help From the Boxleitners

I love health class. It has the smell of fear. The fear of not wanting too much. The fear that you do know too much. Or simply the fear that your crush is in the same room learning about the same thing. There were five people in my class I knew. Becky, Violet, Victoria, Scoops, and Toby. Victoria paid closest attention, for she wanted to be the best, always. Truth was, no one could know more than me. Hell, I was a villain that used the knowledge of this to create babies that would stop WordGirl. Yep, no one better. Toby was buried in a book. More like a robot manual. The health teacher, Mrs. Doyle, pointed to me.

"Semmy, if you have enough time to look around, why don't you tell us-"

"It's kept outside the body because the body is too hot and they won't develop as well." I said, picking up a science magazine and reading it.

"-why the scrotum is kept on the outside..." Doyle dragged out. I felt her glare upon me."Do you think you know everything, Ms. Boxleitner?"

"I don't think I know everything." I admitted."For you truly do not know anything unless you have experienced it before. I have never experienced it. So no matter how much I know about the physical, I know nothing of the cognitive." I looked up at Doyle. She was furious. Luckily for me, the bell rang, ending the school day. I walked out with a smile on my face. Once in the hallway, someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked behind me. Toby...

"Ah, hello there, Seminara. My fellow villain." Toby started.

"Yes, Toby?" I continued walking.

"You made today look like a kindergarten lesson. How?"

"Are you asking this before or after you've seen me create giant babies to do my bidding." My voice was low.

"My mother strives for me to be a perfect boy." Toby started."This means I get good grades. But this subject... it distracts me."

"How bad is your grade that-" I interrupted.

"I have an E in that class. Seminara, if you can help me get at least an A- in that class, I will help you in Science." I did have a C in Science...but that was because the subject bored me.

"What's distracting you, Toby?" His face turned red.

"Ah, nothing of your concern."

"Is it a crush?"

"No!" He said, a bit too quickly. Becky was walking towards me.

"Hi, Becky." I smiled as she came. I could've sworn Toby's face became even redder.

"Are you going to wait for your uncle, Semmy?" Becky asked.

"Yeah. Come on Toby. If you want me to help you study, you gotta come over Uncle's place."

"That disgusting rat vermin?!" Toby said, shocked."I'd sooner flunk health."

"Alright." We were now outside."Fail." It took a couple of seconds before Toby decided he needed help.

"Please tell me you're room's decent..." He pleaded, just as Uncle pulled up, picking us up and taking us home.

My room was probably the cleanest room in the... factory. I'll admit it. I'm a clean freak in my lab area. Since my lab area was the opposite side of my room, my whole room had a smell of hand sanitizer and window cleaner.

"I was wrong... You're room's more than decent." Toby said."Okay. Now help me."

"Toby, I can't just help you like this," I snapped my fingers."It takes time, hard work..."

"I'll pay you." Toby said plainly.

"Alright, I have an invention right here." I took out a cube from one of my cabinets."It has almost everything you need to know about the wondrous world of copulation."

"Almost?! What isn't in there?"

"The cognitive. That, you must learn on your own for I don't know it either." I handed the cube to Toby."A present. From one villain to another. Don't break it. It's the only one I have." Toby nodded.

"If I pass the health test in two weeks, you'll get your money. Thank you." Toby walked out the room with a smile. I shook my head.

"We're too helpful to be freaks..." In the distance, I heard a crash. Uncle was screaming at Squeaky."Scratch that. We're helpful freaks."


	7. Squeaky Set-Ups

"Alright! I've set up a date for you!" Uncle and I were talking in the living room

"You what?!"

"I set up a date for you. With Lady Redundant Woman." Uncle's face turned red.

"Cancel it!" Uncle exclaimed. I shook my head.

"I can't. I'm going to Becky's house to have a study session. Lady will be waiting for you. Be there by eight. I've made reservations at that fancy restaurant with that giant cheese selection."

"Seminara, I love you!" Said Squeaky, momentarily taking over Uncle's body.

"Squeaky, if you screw up Uncle's date, I'm gonna rip that mouse brain clean off." Squeaky simmered back into Uncle, letting him gain control. I gave him a bow."I know how you adults are. So if that date turns more than just a date..."

"Semmy!" Uncle's face exploded with red.

"Steven!" I responded."This is for emergencies. I'll be talking to Squeaky while you're on your date. If anything gets serious, Squeaky will activate the bow on your tuxedo I picked out for you."

"Lovely. My first date and I must bring the copulation queen's bow-tie with me." He said sarcastically. I smiled.

"You'll thank me when you and Lady don't create mouse/ human/ copy machine children with two brains." I walked to the door, activating my shoes."Have a good date! I'll be at Becky's so don't do anything bad. And remember..." I hovered in the doorway."Squeaky's watching..." I flew out the room, leaving Uncle to get ready for his date.


	8. An Unexpected Twist of Plans

I had a couple words to describe Becky. She may be the living dictionary, but she is terrible with health. I thought it would all just be a clashing of brains, but turns out, I had to help her. A lot. By the second hour, I was banging my head against the wall.

"Becky, for the freaking living dictionary, you disappoint me!"

"I know. I know." Becky replied."This is hard."

"Hard?! You know every word in the dictionary!" Bob, whom I knew was WordGirl's sidekick, walked in and turned on the TV. There I saw the worst. Mr. Big was controlling all the people at the fancy restaurant I had sent Uncle to. In the video I saw Uncle and Lady. Helpless.

"I've got to go!" Both of us said simultaneously. I went out through the back. Becky went out through the front.

"Coipo Creation! Scien Power!" My costume appeared and I blasted off towards that fancy restaurant. WordGirl got there right before me.

" Scien-Coipo? Don't tell me you're a part of this." WordGirl asked.

"Now I'm gonna be." I balled my hands into fists. I barged in the restaurant to see Purple laughing like a maniac. WordGirl followed behind."Purple!"

"Ah... well if it it isn't the sex crazed Boxleitner. Yes, I have Two-Brains and Lady Redundant Woman under my control. That means I can control your babies too." He crossed a certain line. I smirked." Why are you smiling?"

"You may have Uncle under control." I started."But that thing only works on humans. Squeaky! Emergency Coipo Procedure Twelve!" Squeaky took control of Uncle's body and passed me a container. I took the liquid out."Coipo Creation! Baby Mouse Takedown!" I created the child. It looked human, but it had mouse ears and was covered in albino fur. It even had a tail and red eyes. I looked at WordGirl and smiled." This is a one time thing, WordGirl. I'm only helping my un-" I had almost said Uncle."Two-Brains and Lady. Now! While he's distracted." WordGirl nodded and captured Purple in her arms.

"You betrayer! You don't just do this to a villain!" Purpke yelled, hands behind his back.

"Look who's speaking?! I hope you rot!" I retorted.

"You coitus crazed asylum case!" Purple spat out.

"You mental minded piece of crap in a suit!" I grinned as Purple was taken away. WordGirl came up to me.

" Thanks, Scien." I waved it off.

"No prob. No one messes with Un- um I mean fellow villains. That and I hate Mr. Big with a passion." I went to Uncle and Lady. WordGirl flew off. I was still evil, don't get me wrong. But if I had to choose between becoming good for five minutes or make Mr. Big's life easier... Yep. I hated Biggy that much.

Lady was too weak to go home on her own so we let her stay over. My room was cleaner, but Uncle's was more... lived in. So we had to decide. Uncle may have a mouse brain obsessed on cheese, but he still does have his human brain. And he is still male...

"She's staying with me!" I started.

"But what if she doesn't want to?" Uncle responded.

"If she stays in your room, Squeaky must take control." I crossed my arms.

"Squeaky is the mammal that drives me to evil."

"Define evil." Uncle threw his hands in the air

"Seminara Ero Boxleitner. Why must every thought in your head involve copulation?"

"And sex. Can't forget that." I smirked.

"Same process!"

"Copulation can occur after-"

"Alright." Uncle shoved a hand into his pocket and pulled out a wallet."How much do I gotta pay you to not think of anything sex based for two days?"

"Nothing! It's like you not thinking of cheese. Can't be done. It's even in my name. Seminara. It's like saying seminar and then adding an a, but two of my teachers pronounce it like it goes semen then ara. Ero, my middle name, comes from the Greek god, Eros, god of sexual love and where the word erotic comes from."

"How bout a deal then."

" I'm listening..." Lady was passed out on the floor.

"Lady stays in my room." I was about to protest, but Uncle continued."I'll stay in your room."

"You'll contaminate everything!" I exclaimed.

"Or you can trust me that I'm an adult and not some of those hormonal teens you study."

"True..." I smiled and gave Uncle a hug." The good thing about Boxleitners is that good minds think alike."

"I'll pick up Lady, Semmy. Go to sleep." I obediently went to my room. Uncle was right. He's a twenty-seven year old scientist, not a seventeen year old male high on hormones. I went to sleep, knowing both were okay.


	9. A Mr Big Plot

Lady woke up the next morning and I didn't have to lecture Uncle. But then there was school today. Yep. Day ruined.

"Seminara, I appreciate, value, am thankful for you helping me yesterday." Lady said.

"Um... Lady? You just said the same general meaning three times." I pointed out.

"I know, am aware of, notice that." Lady said with a smile.

"No wonder they call you redundant." I muttered." Have a great day!"

" You too!" Lady and I went our separate ways. Today, I decided to walk to school. Ha! That's a lovely thought.

"Activate!" I commanded and jetted to school.

"Hey Tobe. How was the test?" I asked famed villain Tobey after the health test.

"I. Got. A. NINETY-TWO!" Tobey exclaimed. I patted him on the back.

" Good job." The teacher handed me my paper.

" What'd you get?" Tobey asked. I looked at my paper with a smile, but it soon faded.

"What the-" I screamed." This is outrageous!"

" What'd you get?" Tobey repeated. I looked at him, angry as hell.

"A fucking ten!" I glanced at the paper a bit more to see a signature on the bottom."Mr. Biiiiiiiiiigggg!" I stomped towards the teacher.

"Yes, Seminara?"

"I've been sabotaged! Mr. Big, my mortal enemy, switched the paper."

"Now that I look at it... This handwriting is slightly different. Disregarded. If you can tell me the answers, I'll give you an automatic 100."

"72 hours. A. D. B. D. C. The penis becomes hard. They can't mix. And the bonus question's answer is 3." I smiled as the teacher gaped at me.

"Correct, Ms. Boxleitner. I will talk to your uncle regarding Mr. Big's meddling with your test. Tell him to come in after school."

"Sure."

Tobey, Becky, and I waited outside after school for my uncle. Three. Three thirty. Four. It was four twelve when I got a call from Uncle.

" You're fucking late!" I exclaimed." My teacher wanted to talk to you!"

"Um... well... I'm ... in a predicament." Uncle replied.

" Where are you, Uncle?" I sighed.

"Um... let's just say you need a hundred dollars." Great.

"You're in jail?! You're in jail?!" I shouted.

"I don't know what happened. I was walking Beatrice home when the police came and arrested me, saying I spray painted a cheese factory purple." I clenched my teeth, knowing what was going on.

"Mr. Big." I muttered.

"I fear so, Semmy. So can you pick me up?"

"I can't drive." I said.

"Oh! I can!" Tobey interrupted. I smiled."I'll be right over. Love you, Uncle." I hung up. Tobey took out a pair of keys.

"I'm coming too." Becky said. I could've sworn Tobey's face turned red. But he straightened himself up and walked towards his red car, shiny as new.

"Alright, Becky. You can accompany Seminara and I to the police station."

"Mr. Big is in jail. How could he be doing things?" Becky inquired.

"Leslie's still out. Maybe she's doing all his dirty work." I suggested.

"Typical of him." Tobey scoffed. We got into Tobey's car, Becky and I sitting in the back."So what'd you get on the test?"

"A hundred." Becky said plainly. I could feel Tobey's face flare up.

"With no help?" Tobey continued.

"Oh I needed help, I'll admit. Seminara helped me." Becky explained.

"Same with me." Tobey added. I had a power, I mean have a power, to feel sexual tension in a person. And Tobey was packed with it. Well now I know who he likes. We rode in silence and the tension slowly dimmed down. By the time we were there, Tobey was S.T. free. Well duh that stands for sexual tension. I stormed into the station, Tobey and Becky behind me. The Warden came up to me, giant hat and all.

"Why hello there. What can I help you with?" The Warden asked.

"My uncle has been wrongly put into jail." I stated.

" And who's your uncle, young lady?"

" Two-Brains. Now here's a hundred. Let him out, please?" A few minutes later, Uncle was out. I walked up to Mr. Big's cell and sure enough, he was there.

" Freaking Barney in a suit."

" Sex crazed science freak." Mr. Big retorted.

" Oversized gorilla in a tie."

"All you Boxleitners are alike." Purple muttered.

" Yes we are. So if you don't want to be castrated and have your dick placed on a plaque in my room, I'd recommend shutting the-"

"Come on, let's go." Uncle pulled at my hair, dragging me out. But I wasn't done with Big. Not just yet.


	10. The Boxleitner Family

A week had passed by. It wasn't until next Friday, though, that Uncle got a call from my mother. It wasn't hard to listen on, if you were an evil genius of course.

" Steven, how's my daughter doing?" She asked.

"Oh Seminara? She's doing great. She's made friends; a girl named Becky and a boy named Tobey." I glared at Uncle. Becky was more of a mortal enemy that attended the same school as me than a friend.

"That's good. Very good. Tell me, is she using any of them for experiments?"

"No, Stella. She isn't harvesting eggs to create baby minions." There was a slight hint of jest in his voice.

"You've been doing better than I thought you'd do. See? The mouse brain hasn't made you completely evil." A slight pause." Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure! Go ahead!"

"Koi and I have to go on a trip to visit his family in Russia. We won't be back for two weeks. Can you come to Neutral County and take care of Ovis for me?"

"Can Ovis come here?" Uncle asked.

" But who will take care of Fert and Con?" I saw Uncle stiffen at the mention of my two cats.

"Your husband's sister?" Uncle suggested, still pale.

"Uncle, I wanna see Fert and Con." I complained.

"Ovis, your brother, I can handle. Two..." He hesitated at cat."...felines I cannot handle. Or worse yet, Squeaky can't." Pause. "Fert and Con are cats, Squeaky. You're a mouse. You... have a phobia."

"Uh... Uncle?" I started.

" You think I'm a coward? I can handle two cats!" Uncle puts the phone to his ear." You can bring Ferris and Clown."

"Fert and Con." I corrected.

"Are you sure, Steven? It's for two weeks..." Mom said.

"I can do this. Bring Ovis and the cats over."

"Ask Mom if Sexa can come over." I added.

"Who's that?" Uncle asked.

"My pet mouse." I guess my mom overheard me, because she said,

"No, Seminara. Remember when you first started creating babies with mice semen..." I took the phone from Uncle.

"I said Sexa, not Bono." I stated.

"Sexa is pregnant. She's being taken care of by your father's sister, Blaine." Mom explained

"Then can I take Bono?" I pleaded.

"No. The last thing I need you doing is creating mouse/ human hybrids to take over the town." Mom we already have one of those..."No offense, Steven."

"None taken. So when are they coming?" Uncle replied, taking the phone from me.

" Tomorrow. But I don't want Ovis missing school. He's picking up Seminara's bad habits."

" What's he doing?"

" He's excellent in science, but the wrong kind. He's been... spying on people..."

" How old is Ovis again, fourteen?"

" He's eight."

"Oh... OH! Well, Stella, that's what you get when you name your children with sex related names."

"... Coincidental."

" And you have two cats named Fert and Con, two mice named Sexa and Bono, and a dog named Erek. I think your husband studying sex isn't such a good idea if it's affecting the kids."

" He does what now?!" I said in shock.

" They didn't know..." Mom dragged out.

"Oh... sorry."

" Steven, make the house decent, okay? I've confiscated Ovis' camera just incase you have a girlfriend..." Uncle's face turned red, probably thinking about Lady.

" It's okay!" I shouted."I got it all under control. Ovis won't do anything while I'm around."

" Seminara, when you were eight, you were doing the exact same things. The only difference was that you didn't need a camera. See you soon." And with a click, she was gone.

"I never thought..." Steven started.

" What can you say? It's what we get for having sex related names. I was almost named Fella."

"Oh! I can see years of jokes at school already." Uncle joked.

"You better get Lady. You might need help for this one. Two cats may be too much for the notorious Dr. Two-Brains to handle." I laughed as I went in my room to make new baby creations. Every other parent would be worrying if their child ws screwing someone. For my family, it's the norm since we always took it literally.


	11. Fancats: They Smell Fear

My brother wasn't all that tall. He had a giant brown mass of curly hair. His eyes were like giant green orbs. He had freckles all over his face. He carried in a suitcase big enough to fit him. Mom and Dad came in a bit after. Mom had straight brown hair that reached to her shoulders, blue eyes, and was almost as tall as Uncle. My father, Koi, was an inch or two taller than Uncle. Both walked in with my cats, Fert and Con. Uncle's face went pale. I could feel Squeaky squirming in Uncle's body, just wanting to get out. Fert is a small black cat with white paws and white stripes. Con was almost the exact opposite, with pure white fur and black paws. She didn't have stripes.

" Fert! Con! Come here my cute little kitties!" They rushed to me. I picked one up, Ovis coming over to pick up Fert, and walked to Uncle.

"Hi, Uncle Steven." Ovis smiled. Uncle quickly took one step back.

"Get it away..." I heard Squeaky take over." The devil is a lie. Felines are the devil's advocate. Get it away." Whenever Squeaky took over, Uncle's eyes would somewhat blank out, as of he were possessed.

"Squeaky... you convinced Uncle to let these cats here. You're gonna deal with them." I said, arms folded.

"Alright..." Squeaky sulked."How bad could it be?"

Two hours later...

"AHHHH! GET THEM AWAY! GET! THEM! **AWAY!**" Uncle cried. He was on the top of one of his giant cheese inventions. My cats had realized that Uncle was part mouse...

"Don't let them know you're afraid!" Ovis yelled back."Cats can smell fear!"

"Help me, Seminara! I can't do this anymore!" Uncle screamed. Just on time... WordGirl came in.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"My mom and dad had to leave for two weeks to Russia. He's taking care of my brother, Ovis, but since no one could take care of my cats, Uncle offered to." I explained."Oh yeah. Ovis, this is WordGirl. WordGirl, Ovis." WordGirl and Ovis waved a slight hi to each other.

"Fert! Con! Enough!" Ovis shouted. The two cats looked at their owners.

"Oh thank God..." Uncle sighed. But it was said too soon. The cats turned their heads back at Uncle and tried to climb up his invention."**HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPP!**"

"I got this." I smiled, walking up to them."FERT! CON! If you don't get down right now, I will stop all experiments I do on you!" The cats glanced at each other and smirked. The cats started to fly.

"What the hell?! They can fly?!" Uncle exclaimed. I looked away slowly."Seminara! No experiments for a week!"

"Well what did you want me to start my baby experiments on,_humans_?!"

"Oh! They have super strength too so... I'd run if I were you." Ovis said. Uncle jumped off and sprinted outside. Ovis and WordGirl glared at me.

"What? It isn't _my_ fault that my cats love Uncle enough to shred him to bits..."

We ended up having to give my cats to my Aunt Panis. Yep, my father's sister. Uncle still has nightmares about those cats. At least I could say one thing. He may have not lasted two weeks... but hey! He lasted two hours.


	12. The Good, The Bad, and The Big

For those who haven't noticed, I hate Mr. Big with a passion. So when Leslie bailed him outta jail, I wasn't all that happy. The villains gathered at Uncle's factory to officially accept me as a villain. Tobey was there. Uncle was there. Mr. Big was there. Leslie was there. Hell, even Ms. Question was there. The only villain that wasn't there was some villain named Miss Power... whoever the hell she was. Ovis was here just because we couldn't send him anywhere.

"Ahem... yes! Okay! Hello fellow villains! I am Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy, as you all know. Today we will be celebrating a new villain into our Fair City." Chuck gestured to me."Scien-Coipo, show us your powers." I activated my shoes, floating in the air. My villain costume appeared on me like... magic. I zoomed to Chuck, grabbing the mic.

" Hello folks! I'm Scien-Coipo! As you may or may not know, I'm the niece of Dr. Two-Brains. I may be younger than Tobey and Victoria, but I will pull my weight. WordGirl will go down!" Chuck took the mic back as my feet hit the ground.

"Any objections before we let her in as a fellow villain?" Mr. Big's hand shot up. I glared at him.

" No one asked for your opinion, business fraud." I yelled out.

"Copulation crazed, I believe Chuck just asked for my opinion." Mr. Big retorted.

"Fine." I gave my biggest smile." Why is it, Mr. Big, that you do not want me to join the villain community?"

" Because you worked with WordGirl to get me arrested!"

"I believe that she could've, was allowed, able to work with her in order to save, liberate, free her uncle and I." Lady said in my defense.

" And that's what a true villain does. Causes mischief, but helps out fellow villains in need. Seminara... Scien-Coipo... welcome to the Fair City Villains." Everyone cheered in happiness. All... except Mr. Big.

Birthday Girl gave me some cake. Chuck gave sandwiches. Uncle gave cheese. Lady gave me a free pass to the copy shop. It was all well. For the next few days, I did my usual. Creating babies to destroy the city. I never got caught, a new record between the villains. Probably because when I'd almost get caught, I'd turn back to normal and act scared. Works every time. Man... I love being a villain.


	13. The Spies of Valentine

Ah... Valentine's Day. The day where couples have a reason to exploit their love while the heartbroken are left to sulk. But for the ones that have never fallen in love, we don't care. Tobey came up to me during health with a card.

"Seminara, I need your help." He handed me the card."Seeing you're too delusional for anyone to want to give you a card, I've gotten one for you as well."

"Well that helps my self-esteem!" I said sarcastically.

"Seminara, I want to give Becky a valentine."

"Oh yes! And I want a million dollars and some rose pollen. But you don't see me with it, do you?" I smiled and put my book down." I'm jesting with you, Tobey. I am one of the worst people to ask about love on Valentine's Day."

"But yet you can answer every question concerning-" Tobey started.

"There's a difference between knowing about love and knowing about sex." I interrupted.

"Yes, I understand, Seminara. But... how do I put this..." Tobey was fidgeting in place.

" You don't know how to give the card to Becky without using your robots to getting her attention. And you don't want that because she'll change to WordGirl and end up beating up your robots. Again" Tobey glared at me.

"I hate when you're right." He muttered.

" Alright! I've already got one offer from a villain to help woo a crush, I guess I can squeeze in two." I shrugged. Uncle had asked me to help impress Lady. Ovis offered, but somehow he found an eight year old peeping tom slightly unnerving.

" Okay... So what do I do?" Tobey asked. I got up, walking to Becky.

"Hey, Beck. You wanna go to the ice- cream parlor later on?"

" Sure!" Becky replied.

"Oh! Meet me there at five. Tobey's coming too." And I walked away with a smile. I patted Tobey on the back just as the bell rang." Meet Becky at the ice-cream parlor at five. I'll text her at 4:50 saying I can't make it, but to go anyway."

" Thank you, Seminara!" Tobey smiled.

"Oh yes! Two things. One, don't be late. Be there at least three minutes early. A girl doesn't like waiting." I was at the door." And two...absolutely NO robots." And I was out.

Uncle picked me up on time for once. Ovis only had three days left before going back to Neutral County. He was meeting me at the parlor to spy on Tobey. In other words... he wasn't in the van.

"Okay, Uncle. I've, yet again, made reservations for you to pick Lady up at eight. This time, you guys are going to that restaurant in Neutral County, which is out of Mr. Big's control. Remember... if it gets a bit PG-13, press thine bow."

"PG-13? Since when are things like that-" Uncle started.

" Have you seen Breaking Dawn Part 1? Press the bow." I said in all seriousness.

"Okay! Okay!" Uncle responded.

" Now take her on that date." We pulled up at the ice-cream parlor."Now I've got some spying to do." Ovis was standing at the entrance, a silly grin on his face.

" Ah... spying on your friends. It's the second thing on my list I've wanted to come true..." Ovis sighed.

" Ovis, they are never going to put porn in the IMAX theaters. Stop hoping." The movies nor the internet were good enough for him. No... it's gotta be on a ninety foot screen.

" Now if I help you, what do I get?" Ovis asked.

" Uncle's going on a date. If his bow is pressed, it gives me a signal where he's at. I'll tell you his location and you can send one of your spiders." I sighed.

" Five of my spiders." Ovis bargained.

" Two!"

"Six!"

"Dammit, you sick fuck! You really need six angles?!"

"If it's a half human, half mouse, hell yeah!" What to expect from Ovis...

" Don't forget half human, half copy machine." I added, probably making it worse.

"Ten angles."

" Four."

" Alright. Five is my final offer."

" But then it's not even." Ovis whined, his arms crossed.

"Fine... six! But I want semen samples from you." I crossed my arms too. Two can play this game.

" You've got years to wait." Ovis smirked.

" Knowing you, I'll have it by the time you're nine."

" Eight angles, a semen sample, and... an Ipad that can turn invisible at command."

"Hell no! I didn't have an Ipad when I was your age."

" That was back when Ms. Glacia would fuck in the teacher's lounge with Mr. Saul!" I laughed.

" They got married."

" Exactly!" Ovis yelled.

"Fine! But if Mom finds out your Ipad turns invisible... it was all cousin Phall."

" Aunt Panis' son?" Ovis inquired.

" Yep. Deal?" I held out my hand. Ovis gladly grabbed it. We went incognito into the parlor. Just as I told him, Tobey was early. Ovis and I took seats as far away from him as possible. A minute later, Becky came in.

" Hi, Tobey! Where's Seminara?" I quickly grabbed my phone and, rapidly texting that I couldn't make it."Oh... she can't make it..."

"Oh well... how about we get some ice-cream?" Tobey suggested.

"Sure." The two got up and went to order.

"I want ice-cream..." Ovis whined.

" You're getting eight angles and an Ipad that can turn invisible... Buy your own damn ice-cream." I countered. The two got ice-cream and sat back down.

"Um... Becky?" Tobey started.

" Yeah?" Becky replied. He was silent for a few seconds.

"I got you a valentine! Take it!" Tobey quickly handed the card over to Becky. She smiled.

"Aww... thank you, Tobey." She opened the card."A very special girl needs a very special Valentine. I will always be there. Happy Valentine's Day. With Love, Tobey."

" Good job." I mumbled. Becky pulled Tobey into a hug.

" Thanks, Tobey!" Becky said, smiling. Tobey's face was covered in red. He hugged Becky back.

" You're welcome..." Tobey replied. Becky pulled back, hands on Tobey's shoulders. She turned around to my direction.

" Seminara, I know you're there." Becky stated.

" Damn..." Ovis and I stood up." Becky... I was just helping out Tobey "

" You're a good friend." Becky smiled.

"I know." The five of us had ice-cream, talking about our day. Turns out, Tobey wasn't the only one who got Becky a valentine. Three other boys gave Becky a valentine earlier. Of course, I only got that one card from Tobey, and that was out of pity.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Becky took out a heart shaped card." This is from a kid in health. His name is Edward. You know... the one with the red hair. Glasses."

"Ah, I know him!" Tobey interrupted." He's that one that sits in the back of the class, just drawing."

" You mean Ecce Edwards?" I added in.

" Yes, him." Becky said. I took the card.

" Well I should thank him tomorrow." I looked at the time."Seven fifty. Come on, Ovis! We must see Uncle off! Bye, Becky! Tobey!" I grabbed Ovis' hand and dragged him to the door.

Turns out... Uncle didn't have to use the bow. Ovis was mad, obviously. The next day I thanked Ecce. He blushed and I knew he had a crush on me. We have the end of sophomore, junior, and senior year to get to know each other. He has three years to impress me. Mom and Dad picked up Ovis two days early. Turns out, they just needed a break from young and reckless. I gave Ovis his Ipad two weeks later. He was delighted, but Mom took it away a day later. February is the month of love. But like all things, they sometimes come and go.


	14. Going Back to Neutral County

Spring... one of the seasons of the year. And even better, Spring of the few things any person in school looks forward to. Tobey, Becky, and I were waiting for Uncle.

" Why is your uncle never here on time?" Tobey asked, impatiently.

" Look! If you had to deal with a mouse obsessed on cheese, you'd be late too." I responded.

" So what're you doing for Spring Break, Seminara?" Becky asked.

"Well... I'm going back to Neutral Country..." Both of them gasped." Not permanently. Just for vacation. Uncle, Lady, and I are going to get away from city life for a bit."

" To get away from city life... I wish I could come..." Becky sighed.

" Why can't you? There's enough room in the van to carry you and Tobey with all the things you need."

"I... have an obligation..." Becky said.

" Come on! WordGirl's probably even taking a vacation away from the city. Besides... the villains would be stupid to not take advantage of this vacation. Come on, Becky."

" It would sound good..." Becky trailed off.

"I'll come too." Tobey added a bit too quickly. I rolled my eyes. Uncle pulled up a minute later with Lady in the passenger seat.

"Hello, Seminara! You look wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous!" Lady greeted.

" And you look good too." I looked at Uncle."Can Becky and Tobey come with us?"

" Of course! They have to ask their parents but if it's okay with them then... they can come." Uncle replied.

Three hours and a bunch of questions later, Becky and Tobey were in the van with us going to Neutral County.

"Are there going to be horses? Is there electricity? Please tell me they've heard of indoor plumbing." Tobey whined.

"You make it sound like we're the Amish or something. It's a town, not the countryside." I responded. Tobey was quiet for a bit.

"So there is electricity?" I turned to face Becky.

"Forget about Tobey for now. So how long is it to Neutral County?"

"About an hour drive. There are three cities separating Neutral County from Fair City."

"Okay. Let's make a deal now. Tobey?"

"Yes, Becky?

"If you ask one more question on how technological Neutral County is, we get to throw you to the curb and leave without you."

"Agreed!" Uncle, Lady, and I chimed. She turned to face Uncle.

"No robbing cheese stores." Becky stated.

"You think my sister would allow that?!" Uncle responded.

Tobey stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. We pulled up to my house. It was giant, probably almost the size of Uncle's factory. The first one that came out of the house was one of my uncles, Uncle Orillo. Seems that my father's having a family reunion. He had spiky blonde hair and green eyes. He was a bit older than Uncle.

"Orillo!" I exclaimed, running out of the car to greet him while Uncle got the suitcases.

" Ah! It's my favorite niece! How's it goin, Seminara? Has our Gordon craziness gotten to you yet?"

" I'm also a Boxleitner, Orillo."

" Yes. As a Boxleitner, you obsess on creating machines. In the Gordon family... well hell... Koi's probably the only one that has a name that's not directly connected to-"

"Yes, Orillo. But I know why his name is Koi. Oh! I want you to meet my friends." I gestured for Becky and Tobey to come over."Orillo, this is Becky. And this is Tobey. Becky, Tobey, this is my Uncle Orillo."

"First you, then Ovis, now Orillo. What's with your family and sex based names?" Tobey complained.

" It's tradition, young blonde one. Gordon tradition. It is also Gordon tradition to take the wife's name in marriage. Which is why Seminara is a Boxleitner, not a Gordon. Both Boxleitners and Gordons will be in town this week. Cousins, Grandparents, her aunt Panis..."

"Oh God, did you just say..." Tobey started.

"Panis, blonde one. Her name is Panis." Orillo emphasized. Becky glared at Tobey.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Oh, no need to be sorry." Orillo responded." It's typical." Orillo looks at Lady and Uncle, holding all the suitcases behind us. Well... Uncle and a whole bunch of Lady copies."Let's go inside, shall we?" Every one of us went inside. But this was just the beginning of our ten day vacation.


	15. The Villains of Neutral County

Almost every relative I have was here. Both from my mom's side and my dad's side. Becky offered to leave, but I said they're only here to cause trouble, you might wanna stay. Uncle, Lady, Tobey, Becky, and I were walking back from a grilled cheese shop when two twins stopped right in front of us. One had on a red costume and had red hair, the other wore a blue costume and had whitish hair. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh great... the Oppositioners. What do you want now?" I said in a blank, monotone voice.

"Oh aren't we glad to see you again, Seminara." The blue one, a girl, said.

"I oppose to that. I was glad you were gone." The red one, a boy, responded. Lady looked at them.

"Who are you? We don't mean to cause any trouble, harm, chaos. So can we leave, disperse, go away?" Lady said in all her redundant glory.

"We are the Oppositioners." The two said in unison."We go around causing trouble in Neutral County."

"So you guys are criminals, outlaws, villains?" Lady inquired.

"You're repetition is annoying. You're being a bit redundant." The red one said.

"Actually... If you look at it in a way... It tells she's smart." The blue one countered.

"Oppas... Argus... can we just go home? I was just showing around my uncle, his girlfriend, and my two best friends." I complained. Once they started, it took a while for them to stop.

"Why should we?" They said simultaneously.

"Because I got three villains from Fair City at my sides that wouldn't mind kicking your ass from here to 3006." I threatened.

"Try. We'd love to fight." Argus, the red one said.

"I think we shouldn't..." Oppas, the blue one said.

"So Seminara's back?" Out of the shadows came a tall man, dressed in black.

"Foreshadow..." I started.

"And I believe this is your uncle, Dr. Two-Brains, who accidentally was fused together with an evil mouse? Oh lovely... you brought Lady Redundant Woman, too. The idiot that just had to fuse with a copy machine." Uncle and Lady glared at the man.

"That's it!" Lady pressed her nose multiple times, making about ten copies of herself."Let's see if you can beat, defeat, take down eleven of me." Uncle took out a cheese gun. Tobey took out his robot summoning remote.

"I dare you to mess with us." Tobey smiled."I'll have a robot here in ten seconds." I looked at Becky with a face of regret.

"Transform, Seminara. Or what about you, Rebecca." Both of us glared at him, turned to each other, then nodded.

"Scien Power!" I announced, changing into Scien-Coipo.

"Word up!" Becky said at the same time, changing into WordGirl.

"So this is the time where you believe you have outnumbered me... but have you forgotten how fragile-" Foreshadow threw, all of a sudden, a bucket of water at Lady's copies, making them disappear."- Lady Redundant Woman's copies are? Or how Dr. Two-Brains-" A black cat appeared from the shadows. Uncle froze, before cowering behind me."-is afraid of cats. Or rather, the mouse brain is." Tobey pressed the red button on his remote. Three giant robots surrounded the group. Foreshadow unleashed shadows though his robots, destroying them."I am invincible, Seminara. Or should I say Scien-Coipo. And WordGirl... isn't your weakness Lexonite?" A cage dropped on Becky.

" Becky!" I yelled. I glared at Foreshadow."Goddamn you, Foreshadow. Coipo Creation... Emergency Creation One!"

"What? A baby with invisibility?" Foreshadow kicked in the air, launching my creation far away.

"Baby Blast!" I exclaimed.

"A baby that breathes fire." Foreshadow put up a shadow shield, blocking its fire."Seen it."

"...Fine! If I can't beat you..." I flew to Becky and summoned Baby Boom, blowing up the cage. Becky shot up, good as new.

"Then we will." Becky smiled at me. I summoned another Baby Boom to destroy the black cat. Uncle stopped hiding behind Lady and they both glared at Foreshadow, equally angry.

"Tobe..." I handed a remote to him."I believe you need this." With four villains and one superhero against three Neutral County villains... yep. They're doomed. I held my hands out, using my powers to hold him into place.

"You can stop me? Well this is new." Foreshadow said. Lady made one lone extra copy and the two punched him simultaneously. Tobey pressed his button and summoned one giant robot to grab Foreshadow. Uncle shot his cheese gun at him, rendering him even more immobile, and Becky grabbed the robot and flung it across the street. Argus and Oppas, looking at each other in shock, decided to run.

At home, we all bragged about how we worked together. We sat down, eating some of my Uncle Cunnis' cheesecake. So far... this vacation was going really well.


	16. Foreshadowing Foreshadow

Foreshadow can be also known as my great cousin, Fellan. And guess which side HE comes from... The Gordon family is full of surprises. Fellan isn't actually a man... yet. He's seventeen with an obsession on knowing everything. Hey! Just like me! Fellan came to my house the next day, chocolates in his hand.

"I apologize for yesterday, my good cousin. I stepped out of line." He held out the chocolates." You and your friends... and uncle, can take it, if you'd like."

"How do we know it's not poisoned..." Tobey asked.

"It's a Gordon rule... Every apology must be sincere."

"Wait... so if you're a Gordan... then why are you named Foreshadow?" Tobey asked.

"My name is Fellan. Foreshadow is just a... villain name."

"I... still don't get it." Tobey said. I said.

"There is a word, fellatio, I believe, which is-"

"Seminara!" yelled my mother from downstairs.

" What, Mom?!" I responded.

" What're you doing?"

" Explaining Fellan's name..." Silence..."So it's when-"

"Semmy!" Ovis ran in my room." Can you help me stick spider spies in the guest room?"

"Not now. I'm explaining fellatio." I said simply.

"Isn't that when the girl goes and s-" Ovis started.

" Seminara!" Mom yelled again.

" What! I'm trying to explain fellatio!" I yelled back.

" Why not have Becky explain?" Fellan smirked."She IS the living dictionary."

"I got a better idea..." Ovis laughed." Tobey, come with me for a bit." Tobey looked at all of us, worried. I shrugged.

" What's the worst thing he could say?" And I ushered him to go.

"I'll be lurking in the shadows, Seminara... I will see you soon..." And just like that, Fellan disappeared into the shadows. Becky and I looked at each other.

"So you're Scien-Coipo..." Becky said.

" You don't sound all that surprised." I responded.

"It makes sense. You were a master in health. You created a block for Tobey to study with. I think I can see you creating babies to destroy Fair City."

" It's more of a show off thing. I just want to rub it into Mr. Big's face that I can do better than him."

"So... what do you think Ovis is doing?" Becky wondered. Just then, Ovis and Tobey came back. Tobey's face showed a mixture... mostly disgust, but slightly intrigued.

"And that is fellatio." Ovis smiled.

"HOW DO YOU WATCH THAT?! YOU ARE A SICK EIGHT YEAR OLD BOY!" Tobey exclaimed.

"Easy... I turn on my Ipad, make sure my mom isn't near, and watch all I want." Ovis replied. Tobey turned to me with a face plastered with horror.

" You liked it..." I said.

" Are you insane?!" Tobey yelled.

" You're exploding with S.T., Tobey. You're lucky I'm not completely developed in my power to read minds or else you'd be screwed." I continued. Tobey's face turned red.

"H-how dare you!" Tobey stuttered and walked out the room. From a distance I heard Fellan's voice.

"You know too much. Maybe that's why you've never been in love..." His voice went.

" Look in the damn mirror before you tell me about love, Fellan." Becky and I both left the room, going after Tobey.


	17. Meet the Villains of Neutral County

Tobey, Becky, Uncle, Lady, and I went later on that day to the villain headquarters. Since Foreshadow is my cousin, and I knew everyone there, I was allowed, no question. Argus smiled at me.

"Hey, Sey-Sey!" He greeted. That was his nickname for me. When he wasn't confusing people with opposing his sister, he was... decent.

"Hey, Argus. Where's Felix?" I asked.

"What? You mean Raccel? He's in the next room." Raccel, short for Raccel Cooman, was the nickname for Felix. He was a zookeeper that made the mistake of listening to a talking raccoon. Just on cue Felix came in. I was probably the only one that called Felix... Felix. Just like Uncle calls Lady, Beatrice, or like how my mom calls him Steven. Felix was about five inches shorter than Uncle. His hair was slicked back. His eyes were surrounded by a black mask, just like the ones on a raccoon.

"Seminara... nice to see you!" Felix said. He took one look at Uncle and became ecstatic."Dr. Two-Brains?! My god... a fellow villain dragged to the dark side by a maniacal mammal." Pause. You see how I know when Squeaky was talking to Uncle? I learned it from listening to Felix and Fabio." You are insane, Fabio." Pause." Well I know he loves cheese, but you love biting things." Pause." Yes, I know you get it from your mother when she killed that zoophilliac by biting off-"

"Felix! We've heard that story from Fabio ten times over. We've also watched the episode. We get it." I interrupted. When Fabio switched places with Felix, it was much more noticeable than Uncle and Squeaky. Mostly because raccoon ears appear on Felix's head.

"I see you've brought guests. They haven't heard my story yet. So it must be told." Fabio said. I turned to Becky and Tobey.

"Remember when we watched that 1000 Ways to Die marathon?" I asked. Both nodded. I pointed to Felix/Fabio.

"Fabio's mother was that same raccoon on that episode where the dude died because the raccoon-" I started.

"No! Stop, Seminara! That's my story to tell! It's mine! I'll be damned if you tell it!" And Fabio charged at me, teeth bared. I stood still and calm, using my powers to freeze Fabio in place.

"Ah... I forget you have the power to stop people with your mind." Fabio said.

"Correction. I can stop males with my mind. I use my powers to make their whole body engorge in blood and stop." I smiled. Tobey rolled his eyes.

"Another reason to add to my list why you are insane." Tobey said.

"Aww... you keep a list?" I said, mocking him."I'm flattered."

"So how many villains actually live in Neutral County?" Lady asked.

" Hey... last time I checked, you repeated a word in a sentence three times." Argus replied.

"I do not say, mention, refer to the same word three times. I say synonyms." Lady corrected.

"Whatever. As for your question, there's my sister and I, Raccel, Foreshadow, Replay, Powell, and of course I can't forget Ovis."

Ah... Ovis. Or shall I use his villain name, Spider Tech. What can I say... It's good for an eight year old whose ability is to use mechanical spiders to cause havoc upon a town.

" Okay... Argus, I'm talking on borrowed time. I gotta get back home to say my last goodbyes before I go back to Fair City." I gave Argus a hug."Tell all the villains I said hi, and come visit sometimes. All of you. My uncle surely wouldn't mind."

"Alright, Sey-Sey. I'll let you go now." I waved as we all left the hideout." Hey! Next time ya come, bring us an exploding baby, like you used to."

"Yknow what... I'll bring two." Goodbyes are a sad thing. But to villains, it just gives you another reason to blow something up.


	18. Gordon Plans Pt 1

The last day of school was nearing. After English, Tobey approached me.

"Seminara, I need your help." Tobey said."I need you to set up another date."

"I'm starting to feel like Superman. I'm a villain." I complained.

" Yes, but the last date you set up was great. Help me set up another one."

"Help you?" I said, shocked.

"Yes." Tobey replied quickly.

"Hold up." I took out something that looked like a metal detector. I scanned his body and head.

" What is that?" Tobey asked, confused.

"This sometimes happens when my brother shows porn to people. Their minds start going haywire and they want to find the quickest route to what they've seen." The machine beeped once." You're clean."

" Why am I friends with you again?" Tobey said, looking at me as if I were insane.

" Cause I'll help you set up a date." I smiled.

"And what would've happened if I didn't come clean?" Tobey inquired.

"I would've..." That made me stop. What would I do?"I would've denied you for the sole reason that Becky is my friend and you would've been another victim of Ovis."

" Thanks!" Tobey cheered. All of a sudden, Ecce, the one who gave me the card back in February, came up to the two of us.

"Hi, Theodore."Ecce said. Tobey waved a slight hello. He turned to me." Seminara, right?"

"Yeah. What is it?" I responded. Ecce looked at me, nervous.

"Um... There's a carnival... and... um... I'd like to know if you're available this Saturday. Y'know... so you could come with me." Ecce hesitated.

"Wait... as a date?" I asked. Tobey laughed.

"Yeah. If you'd like to think about it as that." Ecce replied.

"Sure. On one condition..." I turned to Tobey."Can it be a double date?"

"Yes! Whatever you'd like!" Ecce said, failing to contain his excitement."I'll pick you up at six. Where do you live?" That's where it dawned to me. I lived in an abandoned factory with a villain obsessed with cheese.

"Um... I'll meet you there." I said nervously.

"It's okay... I don't mind. Besides, there's no family stranger than mine."

"I'm a Gordon and a Boxleitner. There seems to be very few that can surpass my family's strangeness." That caused Ecce to look at me.

" You mean the Gordons that live in Neutral County?! You're related to Panis and her children Phall and Eron."

" Those are my aunt and my two cousins." I explained.

"I've known them for years. Is it true that all of the Gordons are named after..."

"Yep. So you know my family's stranger than yours." I said.

"But there are no Gordons in Fair City. That means you live with a Boxleitner. And I know only one Boxleitner, and he's in Neutral County and he's eight. What was his name? Otis... Omar..."

"Ovis Penal Boxleitner. My own brother." I smiled." You're related to Argus Edwards."

" That's my cousin." He grinned.

"Alright, already! You've gone down memory lane. Can you please just tell him where you live. I'm not getting any younger." Tobey interrupted, crossing his arms. I sighed.

" You know that abandoned factory where Dr. Two-Brains lives at?"

"Yep." Ecce replied.

"Well... he's my uncle and I'm living with him for a while."

"Oh... well I can't wait to meet him. See you." And he left. Tobey turned to smile at me.

" Seminara has a date... wow..." Tobey said."I can't wait to see how you'll screw it up."

" Shut up. I can get Ecce now and tell him just to bring me." I replied. Somehow, that made Tobey laugh even more.

" You're blushing! Are you actually excited about this date?!" Tobey laughed. Truth was... I was ecstatic. How did this one date affect me and it hasn't even happened yet?

"Am not!" I exclaimed.

" You have a crush on Ecce, don't you?" Tobey smirked. Just then, the bell rang.

" Shit! We're late!" Tobey and I sprinted across the hallway to Science where Becky was waiting.

" Why are you two late?" Becky asked. Tobey smirked at me.

" Seminara here has a date this Saturday." Becky looked at me with total astonishment.

" You? Have a date?" Becky asked, shocked.

" Yes I do." I said with a poker face. I turned to the smirking Tobey." Don't you have something to ask her, Tobe?" That smirk wiped clean off his face.

"Oh yeah... Becky... there is a carnival this Saturday and I'd like to know if you'd go with me." He said it just like Ecce said, but without the ums and pauses.

"Sure!" Becky said. Tobey's face turned red.

" Really?!" Tobey said.

" Yeah." Becky replied. The teacher, Mr. Prison, pronounced Price son, banged his fist on our table.

" Get her number later, Theodore, and pay attention." Mr. Prison said. Tobey glared at the teacher and took out a remote.

"Do you really want to mess with me?" Tobey inquired, waving his remote."I will crush your 1962 scrap metal car with a press of this button."

"Tobey don't!" Becky and I said simultaneously. Mr. Prison turned to us.

"I don't think I was talking to you two, now was I?" Mr. Prison said.

"We're sor-" Becky started. I held up one finger.

"Wait... We're trying to help your ass because he ain't gonna listen to you, and that's how you talk back to us?! Tobey, summon your damn robots to crush that car!" Tobey pressed the button. From the background you could hear a giant slam. I stood up."Listen! My uncle is the notorious Dr. Two-Brains. I'd recommend not messing with me."

"I can mess with whoever! Now sit down-" He pushed me into the seat. That was the last straw. Smirking, I secretly created Baby Boom under the desk.

"Baby Boom... Boom Time." I whispered.

"What?" Mr. Prison said, cupping a hand to his ear. At that instant, Boom exploded, sending Mr. Prison back into his seat.

"You two are evil..." Becky said, crossing her arms. We both smiled.

Tobey, Becky, and I earned a lovely trip to the office that day. Since Becky was an angel, we got off scotch free. Well... almost scotch free. After school...

"MY CAR!" Mr. Prison screamed."Theodore! Seminara! I swear if you two don't come for detention I'm hunting you down!" I appeared in the air as Scien-Coipo. I held Tobey in my arms.

"What can we say... We're villains." We both laughed as we flew away.


	19. Gordon Plans Pt 2

Lady had been coming over a lot more lately. So it wasn't a surprise that she was there when I came back from school. Both Becky and Tobey were with me.

"Hello, Seminara. Hi, Becky. Salutations, Tobey." Lady smiled.

"Hi, Lady." We said simultaneously.

"So how was school?" Lady continued. Tobey nudged me.

" Tell her about your date this Saturday." Tobey smirked.

" Tobey!" I responded." Shut up!" Uncle barged into the room.

" Seminara has a date?!" Uncle exclaimed. I was about to hesitate and say no, but Tobey stopped me.

"Yes. A sophomore by the name of Ecce Edwards asked her out on a date to the carnival this Saturday." Tobey said with a grin."Of course, Becky and I are going with her, but we won't all be together the whole time..."

"I forbid it!" Lady shouted." Seminara... I don't know him yet. What if he's a bad guy?"

"Beatrice... I think it's a great idea for Seminara to date. She's fifteen, turning sixteen in two weeks. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Well, in America there is an estimated 36% of males that date only for-" I started. Uncle cleared his throat."Sorry... can't help it."

"I prove my point. One third." She turned to Tobey." Please tell, inform, report to me about Ecce. Is he a good guy?"

" Well... he has no criminal records. Never has had a girlfriend. Honor roll."

" How do you know this?" Becky asked.

" Becky..." Tobey replied."We've known him since middle school."

"See..." Uncle said." He's perfect." He stood up."Seminara, I allow you to go to the carnival with this boy."

"Thanks, Uncle!" I gave him a hug.

"Only if we can meet him before the date. " Uncle continued.

"I'll ask tomorrow." I replied.

Turns out, Ecce was more than pleased to meet Uncle and Lady. But...

"What do you mean we have to visit his family?!" Uncle exclaimed the next day after school.

"Ecce's family seems to be those 'Meet their son's date before the actual first date' kind of people. So I said we'd come and have dinner, as long as there's something cheese based in it. So they're making linguine." I explained."Uncle, comb your hair and put on a hat to hide your... Squeaky's brain. And you can't wear that evil scientist coat."

"This is all I wear, though." Uncle complained.

"Please, Uncle?" I pleaded.

"Ah... fine..."

We approached Ecce's house in Lady's car. Uncle wore a white shirt with a black vest, fedora, pants, and a bow-tie. His hair combed down looked nice, but I was so used to it spiking out in all directions that when it was straightened and the length went a bit past his shoulders, I was still in awe. I'd find a way to explain his whiskers. Lady wore a black shirt and a blue skirt. For me, I wore something similar to Uncle but with a black skirt and tights. Uncle rang the doorbell. A couple seconds passed before Ecce opened the door. He wore a simple blue shirt and jeans. His bright red hair curled to his shoulders.

"Seminara!" He smiled."And you must be her uncle..."

"Steven. Steven Boxleitner." Uncle introduced."And this is Beatrice."

"Oh! I see you at the Copy Shop!" Ecce exclaimed."Oh, sorry. I'm being rude. Enter! Enter!" Ecce moved out of the way, letting us in. We looked at the house in awe. It was huge."My father and mother are in the kitchen finishing up dinner. But may I ask... why must it be cheese based?"

"Ah... simple. Because my Uncle is on a special diet where he must eat cheese or else his brain loses function, causing him to act... abnormal." I explained. What? It was close enough. I wasn't about to freak out Ecce because Squeaky takes over if Uncle doesn't eat enough cheese. Ecce guided us to the living room, giant by the way. We sat on the couch, Ecce sitting on the one parallel to us. His parents came in a minute later. His mother was fairly short. Her hair was bright red, just like Ecce's, but straight. She had green eyes, unlike Ecce's blue. His father had blonde, curly hair and green eyes. Both parents had freckles, something Ecce had in abundance.

"Hello! You must be Seminara! I'm Anna and this is my husband, Louie. Ecce has told us much about you!" Anna said in all delight.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Edwards." I smiled."So this is my uncle, Steven. Steven Boxleitner. And this is... my aunt. Beatrice."

"Steven. Beatrice. Such wonderful names." Anna said, so cheerful.

"I have a question." Louie interrupted."Actually, a few. One, our son came home telling us we had to make a cheese based dinner. Why?"

"Louie! Stop being rude to our guests!" Anna exclaimed.

"No, no. It's okay. I have a problem with my head in which I need to eat cheese or else my brain doesn't function properly." Uncle explained smoothly. Anna glared at her husband. Louie just seemed to shrug it off.

"Next question... Why do you have whiskers?" Louie asked.

"I have a hair growth disorder. No matter how much I shave my whiskers off... they grow back almost immediately." That was good, even for my standards.

"Why are your eyes red?"

"Because I was born with a very rare trait of red eyes." Uncle countered.

"Why are you wearing a hat?"

"My niece and I wanted to match." Uncle was getting irritated.

"Men!" Both Anna and Beatrice exclaimed. The two simmered down.

"I am so sorry for Steven's bickering, argument, quarrel with your husband." Lady said.

"Why is she saying synonyms?!" Louie continued.

"Louie!" Anna shouted."These are our guests!"

"It's okay." I added in."He's nervous. He's probably never met anyone under...this circumstance... before."

"Hey!" Ecce said all of a sudden."Let's eat!"

Anna did actually make linguine. We all sat down and started eating.

"This is a very nice home, shelter, domain." Lady commented.

"And there are the synonyms." Louie muttered. Anna sighed.

"For my husband's peace of mind, can you please tell us why you use synonyms." Unlike Uncle and I, Lady couldn't tell a lie. So I interrupted.

"Lady doesn't like explaining the use of her synonyms much." I said.

"That doesn't answer my wife's question." Louie said sternly.

"Why all the questions about us, Mr. Edwards?" Uncle said."Wasn't this meeting created so that we could meet your son and you two could meet our niece?"

"Yes... that's true. But..." Louie responded.

"This isn't about Beatrice and I. This is about Seminara and Ecce. So if you'd please stop with the cop interrogation, that'd be great." Uncle finished with a smile.

"It's a cop habit." Louie said."Sorry..." Uncle and Lady looked at each other, not showing their shock. But it was there.

"Ah... so you're a cop." I said."Well that explains everything." From across the table, Ecce gave me a look of apology.

"Seminara... I was a cop even before my son was born. After seventeen years of my career, it affects you. I used to capture villains in Neutral County. We moved here so that our son would be safer. Now I capture villains in Fair City. There's a lot more here than back in Neutral. I believe there are around forty, fifty villains compared to Neutral's ten, twenty." Louie started explaining.

"Yes, I know. I was raised in Neutral County too." I said.

"The only villains I've failed to catch are Tobey, Birthday Girl, and the new one, Scien-Coipo. All of which are minors. This is a dangerous city. I'm shocked to know I haven't found this out earlier." Louie continued.

"Found out what?" Uncle, Lady, and I said at the same time.

"You were wise to use your actual names Steven." He turned to Lady."Beatrice. Steven Boxleitner was a professor that studied mice. During an accident while doing one of his experiments, he fused with a mouse. No one uses your name anymore, Steven. They usually just call you Doc." Uncle slowly took of his hat.

"Officer Edwards, it's been a while." Uncle said with a great smile.

"Same here, Doc." Louie responded. Anna looked at Uncle in disbelief."Beatrice... Beatrice Bixby... you worked at the Copy Shop when you pressed a button there, fusing you with a copy machine. Flattening your hair and changing your clothes was a good idea. Both of you." Uncle and Lady gave me a look of regret.

"We're sorry, Seminara." They said simultaneously.

"No! No! It's okay! You guys haven't broken the law by coming here. Doc hasn't broken the law by accompanying his niece over here as her guardian. As you said, we're here for Ecce and Seminara, not you two." Louie said.

"So does that mean I can't go out with Seminara, Dad?" Ecce asked.

"No. You can go out with her." Louie smiled."But you guys are teenagers and I know how your minds work..." Ecce and I groaned.

"Dad!" Ecce whined.

"No... he's right." Uncle added.

"Don't put your input in this Uncle." I said through gritted teeth. Uncle and Louie laughed.

"Hey, Doc. You're doing good there." Louie stood up, holding out his hand to Uncle."But don't expect me to give you the slip if I catch you in trouble."

"I'd expect nothing less, Officer." Uncle replied, shaking Louie's hand. He looked at Ecce."I'll see you on Saturday. Come on, Beatrice. Seminara. Let's leave." Anna was still in shock as Uncle, Lady, and I left. But at least things went well... didn't they?


	20. The Big Night at the Carnival

Saturday came way too quickly. Lady offered to do my hair, but I refused. I haven't heard from Purple in a long while. He's plotting something, but I didn't care. I heard knocking at the door. It was 5:30 so it had to be either Uncle or Lady. Most likely Lady.

"Come in!" I exclaimed. Uncle came through the door.

"Semmy... " Uncle started.

"Don't worry, Uncle. I'll be fine." I smiled. He smirked at me as he gave me a red bow-tie. He fixed it around my neck. It looked familiar...but then... Uncle has a million different bow-ties.

"Just to be safe..." Uncle said, still with his smile."If anything gets a little PG-13..." Now I remember. It's the same bow I gave to Uncle for his dates with Lady.

"Uncle!" I exclaimed."That's my line!"

"I know!" Uncle replied."I finally get to use it against you! Isn't that great?!" At that moment, Lady came in.

"Seminara... Ecce is at the door." Lady said. I hugged Uncle.

"Bye, Uncle!" Just before I left, I took another similar bow-tie out of my dresser."Don't think you're that slick."

"Have I done anything yet?" Uncle inquired.

"Have I done anything yet?" I responded and left to go to the carnival.

Tobey and Becky met us at the carnival. There were so many rides. There was never so many rides back at the carnivals in Neutral.

"I've changed my mind." Was the first thing Tobey said when he saw us."I want to be as far away from you two as possible. So Becky and I will go on some rides and you two do your thing." I shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat, cap'n." I responded. Ecce and I started walking around the carnival.

"So... why are you with your uncle again?" Ecce said out of the blue.

"Well... I accidentally made something in chemestry that blew up a whole science block. I was expelled and since that was the only high school in NC, I moved here.

"Define 'accidentally'." Ecce smirked.

"Alright... Purposely... but that's beside the point." I said. Ecce laughed and it was one of those laughs that creeped onto your skin, but in a good way. I had one of those maniacle laughs. Y'know... the ones villains had."Why'd you guys move out of NC? It can't be that bad..." A look passed through his eyes. Fear, maybe?

"I'd rather not tall about it now." Ecce responded."So... do you want cotton candy?"

"Sure!" But that was before I went up to the cotton candy stand. The cotton candy wasn't pink nor blue... but purple."I'm suddenly having a change of thought. Maybe ice-cream..." We went to the ice-cream stand and it was the same thing. Purple ice-cream."What the f-" I started. I looked up at Ecce. He smiled

"I swear occasionally too. Go ahead." Ecce said casually.

"Hold on... let's go to the popcorn first..." I said.

"Alright." He took hold of my hand and the two of us went to the popcorn stand. As expected, the popcorn was purple.

"Mr. Big..." I muttered.

"Who?" Ecce asked.

"Mr. Big." I said a bit louder. I looked around. People with anything purple just looked controlled. Their eyes turned black as if nothing were there. I pulled out my phone.

" Who are you calling?" Ecce asked.

" Becky." I put the phone to my ear. A couple rings. No answer. Becky always answered."Something's up!"

"Oh no... Seminara... nothing is up..." That voice... I turned around to see Mr. Big in his not so big glory."So... you're on a date... shocking."

" What the hell have you done to Becky?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh... Tobey and Becky just had a bit of ice-cream..." He smirked." And I believe you're the next to go down!" At that moment, Ecce went in front of me, arms spread out.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt Seminara..." Ecce said and at that moment I felt something in my heart. Something... happy.

"Ha! You? How can you protect her..." Purple smirked as he took out a small knife. I felt Ecce shake all of a sudden in fear. His skin visibly paled, as though he wasn't pale enough."if he's afraid of knives?" He dropped to the ground, still staring at the knife. As I looked at him, I noticed, it wasn't just a tiny fear. It was a full fledged phobia. I reached for my container hooked to my waist, but I grabbed nothing. Without it... I couldn't activate anything.

" You bastard!" I was half tempted to just go and punch his lights out. I was screwed. All of a sudden...

"Cheese power!" I heard my uncle exclaim. I looked up to see him dressed like the Men in Black shooting a cheese gun at Big, matrix style. I looked at him in shock as he landed on the ground.

" What?! How'd you-" I said, amazed.

"Well... we were worried about you, Sem. And turns out... Officer Edwards was watching you two the whole time. I looked off into the distance to see Ecce's father in a nearby police car." He told us Mr. Big was here and so we came." Uncle looked at Ecce, who was still somewhat shocked."What's wrong with him?"

" Somehow..." I started."Big knew Ecce had a phobia of knives."

"A phobia of knives... don't see that often..."

" You don't see a phobia of cats either, Uncle, so buzz off." I said. Louie walked up straight past us to his son.

" Don't worry, Ecce. It's all over." Louie said. Ecce got up and gave me an apologetic look.

" I'm sorry our date got ruined, Seminara..." I shook my head.

" Semmy's fine, Ecce. And I thought what you did was brave."

" What? Are you kidding? I totally cowered back there!" Ecce laughed. He faced first his father, then Uncle."Dad... I'd like to drive Semmy home. Doc... Tobey and Becky look bad. You should check on them." Finally, he looked at me." Come on, Semmy." And as we walked to the car, I got that strange feeling I usually get when a long talk is about to come.


	21. A Mad Villain's Victim

Ecce didn't drive me home right away. We stopped near the edge of the city, where the woods start. I could tell something was on his mind, but it could be anything. About Mr. Big. About Becky and Tobey... Ah I hope they're okay...

" Seminara..." Ecce looked at me."I know I'm strange and awkward and the one time I actually have a date it ends up with me cowering at the wrong moment and I'm sorry."

" That was foul trickery that Mr. Big did tonight. Don't blame yourself for anything." I said, one of the few times I've been truly angry in my life. I've been angry, yes, but this was a serious anger.

"No... If I never cowered at that knife, I might've had a chance to..."

" Stop blaming yourself, Ecce. You've cowered because you have a fear..." I was careful not to say phobia."... you can't help that."

"I at least owe it to you to apologise." There was silence for a while.

" Why did you cower there, Ecce? I've seen people in NC scared of muggers with knives but you... that was worse..."

"Yeah... I guess I can explain why..." Ecce tried his best to avoid eye contact." When I was ten, while with my father on a case in NC, the boss of the villains, Harley Blade, kidnapped me so that my father wouldn't arrest him. He was a rogue villain like Mr. Big... he didn't care if people got hurt. He said for each arrest he had done to him, it would be an inch he'd cut into his only child. Turns out... that was almost 24..." Ecce started shaking."I have one large... cut's two small a word... um... gash maybe? Anyway..." He clicked on the light above his seat and lifted up his shirt to a bit below his arm. There was a giant cut going from under his arm to where his pants probably cut off the rest of it."As I was saying, I have a cut from here all the way down to almost my knee." He fixed his shirt over his cut and blushed." Ever since that day, we moved to Fair City to rid me of my past. Although I have no more nightmares, I still have a phobia of knives." As he finished, I almost gaped at him.

"God... I know Harley... He'd never do that... he's too nice. But I feel so bad, Ecce."

"Was Harley nice to you?"

"Harley is like... Chuck. He's that nice. I have a feeling he's been blackmailed... Are you sure you saw Harley?"

"Yep. Short green hair, yellow eyes, and many kitchen knives."

"Harley has long blue hair, purple eyes, and one giant blade that he can't use on ANYONE. If you want... I'll investigate in on it."

" I couldn't imagine Chuck doing anything like that... If Harley's that kind of guy... then I want in on finding out who did this."

"I'll ask the villains of NC about any villain that worked with kitchen knives." I said.

"Semmy?" Ecce looked at me with a smile.

" Yeah?"

" Thanks." He said before tackling me with a hug. I'll admit.. I blushed. But don't expect I'll tell Tobey."So how bout we meet at the Bakery to talk about things."

"Is this another date?" I smirked.

" Maybe... So on Wednesday?"

" Yep. I'll be there." He dropped me off after that. Uncle said Becky and Tobey were okay; they just needed rest. But one thing was clear. Something was up in our Fair City... and it was not good.


	22. UPS Training

As soon as I saw Tobey on Monday, it made me wish he was still unconscious. Becky was next to him, but yet she wasn't annoying.

" So... spill it. How'd it go?" Tobey asked, nudging me.

"God... you sound like one of those gossipy girls..." I complained.

" Honestly, Semmy..." Becky added." How'd it go?"

" Mr. Big ruined majority of it. I found out a villain from Neutral City may have been blackmailed. Yep... That's about it." I smiled.

" Come on... tell us about when Ecce took you to the edge of town." Tobey smirked. Uncle has GOT to stop telling things to Tobey.

"I can't tell without his permission."

" So... you don't kiss and tell. I see..." Tobey grinned. I punched him in his arm.

" Nothing like that! He hugged me once for saving his life and that's it." There was no way I'm mentioning the scar to Tobey.

" What scar?" Becky asked.

"Goddammit, I've gotta stop saying shit out loud!" I exclaimed. I sighed then told Tobey and Becky what Ecce told me

" You're kidding... his scar was from below his arm to his knee? I don't believe it." Tobey said in shock.

"I don't care if you don't believe it. Don't tell anyone about it." I said.

"Wait..." I hate Tobey's smirks as of late."How do YOU know it leads to his knee?"

"Uh, duh! Cause he told me." I retorted. Becky glared at Tobey.

" Tobey!" She exclaimed." What other way could she have known?!"

"Well... It's called showing her. Maybe you've heard of such a thing?" Tobey said sarcastically.

" You're annoying, Tobey." The bell rang, signaling health class."I hope Mrs. Doyle has prepared something for our class that you would just despise."

Hey! Speak of the damn devil. Mrs. Doyle is doing an in-class assignment.

" Hey, class! Our S.E.S has almost finished for the year."

" Finally!" Tobey exclaimed before the rest of the class.

"Ah, Theodore. You seem excited." Mrs. Doyle said with a smile.

"I am, Mrs. Doyle. Very, VERY happy that this is almost over." Tobey said.

" Good, Theodore. I believe that you want to volunteer first for the U.P.S. activity." Mrs. Doyle stated.

"U... P.S? Isn't that a postal service?"

"I believe that's U.S.P.S, Tobey. U.P.S in sex ed. stands for Use of Protection during Sex."

" Wouldn't that be U.P.D.S?" Tobey inquired.

" Don't ask me. I just know what it stands for." I replied.

" Good job, Seminara." Mrs. Doyle turned to Tobey."Theodore... will you demonstrate for us how it works?" Tobey's face was as red as a cherry when Mrs. Doyle gave him a small, square packet.

"M-M-mrs. D-D-Doyle..." Tobey was shaking."I d-don't want to do this..." I started laughing. From two seats down, Ecce was silently chuckling. Becky turned to me and whispered,

"I don't see the big deal. It's not even like he's exposing himself to the class."

"Beck... I bet any money he's afraid he's gonna fuck up and embarrass himself in something he should know how to doin front of you." Damn... I did not word that right." Oh crap... you could take that two ways, Becky."

"I know what you mean, Semmy. You mean he'll embarrass himself in front of me for something he should know how to do." Becky smiled.

" Well butcher me and call me a survivor... she knows grammar too." I said.

To keep a funny story short, Tobey did not screw up. After school...

"And I didn't mess up. It was a piece of cake. No prob." Tobey grinned.

" Yeah... I got it done in half the time you did, Theodore." Ecce retorted.

" You both suck, m'kay? I had the fastest time in the class." I gloated. Becky rolled her eyes.

"Oh it was just an assignment." Becky mumbled. The three of us looked at her.

" Says the girl who had to try four times to get the thing on." We said simultaneously.

"S-shut up!" Becky said, blushing fiercely."Tobey had to try twice!"

" Twice is less than four times." Tobey smirked.

" Hey guys... y'all wanna get some ice-cream?" I asked.

" Yes! Let us take our minds off of this infernal subject." Tobey agreed. Becky and Tobey walked ahead of Ecce and I. I leaned towards Ecce and mumbled,

" It took two tries to do something he should know how to do in front of Becky." Both of us snickered before Becky used her WordGirl strength to grab us by the collar.

"I have super hearing, don't forget that." Becky said. She put us down.

"And I have an army of babies. Your point is?" I smirked. Becky laughed.

" You guys are lucky you are my friends." Becky said. Yes we were lucky. Lucky indeed.


	23. Birthday Surprises

June 13... It's a freaking Friday too. Why do I care about today? Well... Maybe cause... It's the great Seminara Ero Boxleitner's birthday. Yep. That's me. Today I turn the great one six. Sixteen. I woke up to see five people in front of me. Uncle, Ovis, Becky, Tobey, and Ecce were all at my bed.

" She wakes!" Ecce exclaimed."Hello, love."

"Hi, Ecce." I said.

" Yes... you are one year closer to death." Tobey smirked. I glared at him.

" You are one second closer to me shoving fireworks into your ass then lighting you up like the fourth of July." I retorted. Tobey held up his hands.

"Hey... I was joking. Happy Birthday." Tobey said.

"Semmy... I gotta get back to NC soon. Ma wants me to still go to school. I believe I have a present for you." Ovis gave me a small container wrapped in wrapping paper and tied with a bow."And you were right. I would get it to you by the time I turned nine." I rolled my eyes.

"I already know what it is. Thanks, Ovis." I said.

"Oh! The villains are asking the mayor to spend a day here for your birthday. Argus... Raccel... Fellan... Harley..." At the mention of Harley, Ecce stiffened.

"Remember... Harley's like Chuck. He won't hurt you." I said to Ecce.

"Hey, sis... I gotta go..." As Uncle ushered him away, Ovis glared at me."I want my eight angles, Semmy."

" Don't glare at me. Glare at the people that won't give you angles." I got up out of bed. Ovis patted Uncle on the back.

"Hey Doc... About Lady..." Ovis started. Tobey gave me a confused look.

"Angles? What are those?" Tobey asked.

"Oh... that's Neutral lingo for-" I went up and stopped Ecce from saying any more.

" What he doesn't know won't kill him." I murmured.

" Come on, Tobey. Let's go, Semmy. We don't want to be late." Becky said.

"Ah... can't miss the last day of school, now can we?" I responded sarcastically."Now out! I can't go to school in footsie pajamas."

After a few minutes getting dressed, all four of us went to school. First period I had math with Ecce. Mr. Marr still made us do work. Period two, I had language with Tobey. Yeah... you can just imagine how well Tobey and language go together. Third period, I had history with Becky. It's not until fourth period when we all have the same classes together. I walked into Science with Becky. Turns out... neither Ecce nor Tobey were here yet.

"Hey Becky..." I started.

" Yeah?"

" You know how I'm a villain and stuff, right?"

" Scien-Coipo, I know." Becky responded." But it's okay. Think about it. I'm dating Tobey and he's a villain. Who says I can't be friends with you?"

" So it's official?!" Ah... now where do I know THAT voice from? Tobey shuffled in, eyes wide in shock. Ecce trailed slightly behind.

"Yes, Tobey." Becky nodded. Tobey enveloped her in a hug. I took a quick look at Ecce before noticing Mr. Prison was right behind him.

"McCallister! You can get all personal later! Sit down!" Mr. Prison yelled. Tobey, still hugging Becky, turned to me.

"Can I get suspended on the last day of school?" Tobey asked.

" Unfortunately, yes." I responded. Tobey reluctantly let go of Becky.

" Can I get suspended after school ends?"

"I don't think so..." I said. Becky put a hand on both of our shoulders.

" And don't you two try." Becky said sternly.

" We don't want you to have any trouble on your birthday, Semmy. Well... I don't." Ecce added.

"Same for me." Becky agreed. Class on the last day of school goes quickly. Last period was health, after a last English test fifth period. I walked in to see Eileen.

" Hi, Semmy." Eileen greeted. I gave her permission to use my nickname? Didn't think so.

"Eileen, do me a favor. Make this my birthday present. Shut. Up." I retorted.

" It's not your birthday. It's mine." Eileen crossed her arms.

" It was your birthday yesterday. And the day before that. Now I don't give ten fucks about when you wanna celebrate all your imaginary birthdays. Just don't say it ain't mine. Got it?" I explained.

" But it's my birthday!" Eileen protested.

"Well it's mine too, Eileen." I looked her in the eyes before realising I had just angered Birthday Girl."Oh no..."

"No it's mine. Mine! MINE!" With each word, she grew and grew. Tobey nudged Ecce.

" Are you afraid of giants too?" Tobey said.

" No. I'm not." Ecce replied, giving a dirty look to Tobey.

"Um... Becky..." I said." Ya think WordGirl would like to help us?"

"Oh! Yeah..." Becky snuck out the room then flew back in as her superhero alter ego."Birthday Girl, what are you doing?!"

" Oh I'll tell you what she's doing!" I exclaimed." She's being a selfish brat!"

" Well we all know that." Tobey mumbled.

" Hey... you're Dr. Two-Brains' daughter-" WordGirl started.

" Niece." I corrected.

"Ah yes... niece. How do I know you didn't plan this so Birthday Girl would help your uncle take over the city?" WordGirl inquired.

" Listen, WordGirl. It's my birthday. Today I turn sixteen. Now I know I have better stuff to deal with than America's Spoiled Brat. So can you calm her down? Better yet, can you send a sixteen year old to jail?"

" Unfortunately, no." WordGirl responded." You think if I could arrest children I would've arrested Tobey by now?"

" Hey!" Tobey added. WordGirl flew up to face Eileen.

" Now, Birthday Girl, everyone has a birthday. It just so happens that Seminara's birthday is today. So would it be that bad to share a birthday with her?"

" But... it's my birthday." Eileen started.

" Yes, just like yesterday, right?" WordGirl inquired.

" No... it's my actual birthday. You know... the ones that everyone else have once a year?" Holy crap... It's Eileen's actual birthday.

"Wow... you celebrate your birthday everyday so we never knew it was actually your birthday today. You're turning sixteen too, right?" WordGirl asked.

" Fifteen..." Eileen responded. It seemed that she was shrinking. She was back to her normal height." Semmy, I'm sorry."

" Yeah. Can you get angry about something besides your birthday?" I laughed.

"Well... my work here is done." And with that, WordGirl flew off. Becky walked back into the room just as the bell rang."Who's ready for a bit of summer vacation?"

As always, Uncle was late. We all went back to the factory where there were blue and white banners everywhere. Every villain from Neutral Country was here. Felix, Fellan, Argus, Oppas, even Harley. Ovis was back too. Harley ran to me and gave me a hug.

" It feels so good to see ya again, Sem-Bun." Harley said. He was tall and lean. His blue hair reached his ankles, hiding his blade." Being in jail for five years can do stuff. Honest, I don't even know why I got five years?"

" Oh! Harley! You haven't met the crew yet." I turned to Uncle." Where's Lady?"

" Getting your cake." Uncle answered.

" Good. Oh! Harley! This is my uncle, Dr. Two-Brains. But call him Doc. This here is Becky. And here is Tobey." I said, introducing everyone. I walked up to Ecce." This is Ecce." Instantly, Harley flinched.

" That was the name of Officer Edwards' son. They shoved me in jail for an assumption that I scarred him." Harley fell on his knees and started crying." I'm sorry, little guy, that you had to be targeted like that. But I swear... I didn't do it."

"I know. You don't look like him." Ecce responded."Now get up. Let's celebrate." At that moment, Argus and Oppas ran to their cousin.

"Ecce!" They said simultaneously.

" Hey, guys." Ecce greeted with a wave.

"How you doin'?" Argus asked.

"Well." Ecce answered.

" You still on honor roll?" Oppas inquired.

"High honors." Ecce responded. Argus and Oppas exchanged glances and nodded before facing Ecce.

"Still a virgin?" They said simultaneously. Ecce's face exploded with red.

" And I thought I got asked a lot of questions." Tobey muttered. Just then, Lady came with a cake.

" Cake! Let's eat!" Ecce explained, avoiding the question. Argus and Oppas shook their heads.

" The answer to that..." Oppas started.

"...is yep." Argus finished. After singing happy birthday to me, we all ate cake and talked.

" So Tobey and Becky are dating?" Fellan said, starting the conversation.

" How'd you know?!" Tobey exclaimed.

"I know many things." Fellan glanced at his fellow villains." Those are the same three questions the twins ask Ecce every time they see him."

" That must be annoying..." Becky said.

" Very." Ecce added.

"I know that today Doc bought cheesecake as a second cake for Semmy. I know that no one in Becky's family knows about her powers. And I know that Mr. Big was born in NC."

" What?! Your kidding!" I said.

" You remember Shelly?" Fellan asked.

" Shelly Smalls? You mean Mrs. Smalls' son? The one that loved money?" I inquired.

" Yep." Fellan said.

" Wait... this is too suspicious. Mr. Big was in NC. He knew about Ecce's fear... is it connected?" Becky said.

" This is strange, weird, awkward." Lady joined in. The clock chimed eight." Alright, villains. It's time to go." Every villain from NC, with the exception of Fellan, got up." That means you too, Fellan."

"I can teleport home." Shadows enveloped Fellan and he was gone.

" And I'll drive." Felix said."Stay here with the rest. Come on, folks."

" Bye Semmy." They all said before leaving. I stood up.

" Hey... would you guys like to spend the night?" I asked.

"I have a spelling bee tomorrow." Becky replied.

"I have improvements to do to my robots." Tobey added. Ecce shrugged.

"I'll stay." He offered.

"Oh no!" Lady exclaimed." If Tobey and Becky leave, he leaves too."

" Beatrice... what's the worst that could happen?" Uncle asked.

"Well..." I started. Uncle glared at me."Sorry."

" Fine. You can stay, remain, spend the night." Lady said, arms crossed." But if anything happens... don't forget we're villains."

" Oh nothing will happen. I give my word." Ecce said, giving a Boy Scout salute. I leaned to whisper something to Ecce.

" You're a Boy Scout?" I whispered.

"No." He whispered back." But I'm not taking my chances with two villains-"

" Three." I said, pointing to me.

"I wouldn't mind you." He grinned.

"No lecherous thoughts, my good friend. You did say there were two villains here." I responded." Now let's play Monopoly." Ecce and I went into the living room.

" What does lecherous mean?" Uncle asked. Becky and Tobey exchanged glances.

"Um... yeah... bye!" Becky and Tobey said, approaching the door.

" Stop, stay still, don't move!" Lady said." Answer the question, Becky."

" Will you believe me if I said I don't know?" Becky smiled.

"No. Not one bit." Uncle and Lady said simultaneously.

" Well then... for something to be lecherous it kind of contains some sort of sexual thought. In other words, it suggests sexual intention." Becky sighed when she was dove done. At that moment, the two left and Lady and Uncle ran into the living room. I was winning in Monopoly, already owning Boardwalk.

" Did Becky actually lie?" Uncle asked.

" She said suggests. Not actual. He's not that stupid." I said, rolling the dice."Oh! I'm buying Reading Railroad!"

"I think I like, appreciate, admire things five years ago." Lady said.

"I disagree... it makes us feel like actual parents. I kinda like it." Uncle smiled.

" Yeah... you can like it when Ecce stays in your room tonight."

" What?!" Ecce, Uncle, and I exclaimed.

"I won't do nothing, Lady. I promise. You've got the ability to make copies. That's an instant advantage. If I do anything wrong, they'll be like... fifty Lady Redundant Women beating me up. Not gonna chance that." Ecce said rapidly.

" Ohhhhhh fine. Again. No monkey business." Lady left us without another word.

"Damn... I love my birthday." I smiled.


	24. May I Have A Word

" WordGirl, it's now summer vacation. What do you plan on doing?" The famous reporter, Scoops, asked Becky on one of his famous talk shows.

"Well, I will continue to protect our Fair City." Becky replied.

" WordGirl... two villains, Tobey and Scien-Coipo, haven't been attacking recently. Do you know why this is?"

"I think-" Becky started. Just on cue, a giant robot foot crashed through the wall. Perched on top of the robot's shoulder was Tobey.

" Hello, WordGirl. Nice to see you from up here." Tobey smirked.

" Tobey!" Becky exclaimed.

" What?" I appeared, hovering down the hole Tobey made." We need to keep up our reputation as villains. We can't just cower in your shadow."

" Well you guys are going down!" Becky flew up to destroy Tobey's robot. Tobey jumped off of the shoulder of the robot. I grabbed him by the arm.

" Seminara! Do something!" Tobey muttered through his teeth.

"I would but to save your ass, I gotta hold onto you! You're blocking my container with your big head!" I shouted back. Tobey gestured to my shoes.

" There are billions of semen coming out of those shoes and you need your container?!" Tobey exclaimed.

"Fine!" I threw Tobey into the air.

" Ah! What the heck are you doing?!" Tobey screamed. I grabbed him with my other arm.

"I need this arm free." I explained while activating my powers." Coipo creation... Baby Blinds!" Multiple tiny babies created a smokescreen in front of WordGirl. We used the opportunity to escape.

" You almost killed me!" Tobey complained later on. Tobey, Becky, Ecce, and I were at the bakery.

" Sometimes, I wish I'd dropped you." I retorted.

" But did you guys have to be all... villainey... at Becky's interview?" Ecce asked.

"Ecce... you know little about villains. We need to keep up our reputation. Especially for the Villain Olympics coming up." I said.

" Villain Olympics?" Becky and Ecce asked simultaneously. Tobey turned to me, furious.

"Well now you've done it! You weren't supposed to tell Becky about the Villain Olympics. Agh! Crap! Now you've made me say it! What if that little slip up costs me the race?! What if I'm disqualified?!" Tobey exclaimed.

"Chill, robot prodigy! You just told your girlfriend, that's it. Nobody gotta know it was WordGirl you told. It's like-"

" Oh great." Ovis appeared out of nowhere, floating in midair." This is one of Semmy's sexual comparisons."

" No one asked for your two cents." I replied." And where'd you come from?"

" I've just learned I got the power to hover and to turn invisible." Ovis bragged.

" Okay. So when you can do this..." I lifted my hands, stopping Ovis with my powers. He dropped to the ground, motionless."...then you can brag."

" Wait! What'd you do?" Ecce asked."All you did was hold up your hands and ball em into fists."

" Fine." I backed up a couple of feet." Run to me."

" Alright." Ecce shrugged. He made a run for it. I held up my hands and did the same to Ecce."Hey! Agh! I can't move! What is this?!"

"I have the ability to stop you, and half of the population, in place." I explained.

"And by half of the population, she means all guys." Tobey added. I looked at my watch which also has a time function."Oh no! We gotta go, Tobey. We still gotta pack!"

" How did you know I wasn't finished packing?"

" Cause you're Tobey. Now let's go." The four of us of us left the Bakery. I was about to fly off when I saw Ecce running towards me.

" You know I was your ride, right?" Ecce asked.

" Oh I don't wanna burden you." I responded.

"You're too cute to be a burden." Then Ecce did the unthinkable. He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. I was stunned. Ecce waved a hand past my eyes."I didn't kill you from shock, did I?" I shook my head.

"No... " I smiled as I activated my shoes." I'll miss you."

" You'll be back soon, I know."Ecce said." Love you."

"Love-" I started when I heard a screech of tires. The window rolled down to see Tobey laughing.

"YOU'RE BLUSHING!" He practically shouted.

"Get a hobby." I protested." You're like Ovis, except you spend all your time bothering me and Ovis... is Ovis."

" Come on, Becky. Let me drop you off." Tobey said and drove off. Ecce dropped me off a bit later.

"Semmy... break a leg at the Olympics." Ecce held up a necklace with a sphere capsule." Think of this as a way to help you win."

" What is this?" I asked

"A good luck charm." Ecce replied. I took the necklace into my hand.

"Well Ecce... I'm gonna look forward to using your luck." I smiled. Ecce gave me a neutral face."God... I can't make any word jokes around you."

"I'll be rooting for you." I heard Ecce drive away as I went inside. The Olympics are going to be fun.


	25. The Great Villain Olympics

Once every year, villains from all over Fair City battle it out in different events for the Fair Villain Cup. The winner, last time, was Mr. Big. Of course I won't let that happen again. Tobey and I were packing our bags to go for a week in a town called Middlingville where they actually watch our battles as a sport.

"Tobey, do you have to go?" Becky asked.

" Oh yeah. Forget about me." I murmured.

" You too, Seminara. Are there even any rules in these Olympics?" Becky wondered. I closed my suitcase and faced Becky.

" You can use any invention or power that at least one villain has already seen. Which means I can use all my powers and some of my babies." I explained.

" Wait... you have other powers besides holding men in place and creating children?" Becky said in shock.

"Um..." I hesitated. I wasn't about to tell her about my shrinking powers."I swim like a pro."

"Well... I'll miss you two. See you in a week!" Becky exclaimed.

Uncle, Lady, Tobey, and I waved goodbye to Becky and Ecce the next day as we went into the van. It takes a while to get to Middlingville so we had to leave early. In the van...

" Are we there yet?!" Tobey whined.

" Not yet, Tobey! And shouldn't it be Seminara that is asking this? It is her first year." Uncle replied.

"So... who should I look out for?" I asked.

" Oh! Definitely Victoria. It is a contest with a trophy. She'll do anything to win." Tobey advised.

" And don't forget Mr. Big. He hates you." Uncle added.

" Overall, don't trust anyone during this contest, match, tourney. We are all villains." Lady said. Tobey groaned as he pressed his cheek against the window.

" How long was this journey LAST year?" Tobey complained.

" Look! There's the borderline." Uncle pointed out." We're in Middlingville."

" Yeah, but it took forever!" Tobey whined.

" Will you be quiet, be silent, shut up?" Lady yelled, irritated.

" Could this piece of junk have gone any faster?! I could've gotten there much faster if I took a robot!" Tobey retorted, arms crossed.

" And don't you know how to drive?" I inquired. Uncle slammed the brakes on the van.

" You can drive?!" Uncle said, more angry than shocked.

"Uh... yeah. But I didn't want to waste gas and I figured you wouldn't mind. So when you asked if I wanted a ride, I took it." Tobey finished off with a smile. Uncle was grasping the wheel, pissed off.

"Oh hey! A pizzeria! I'm famished!" I said, trying to get Uncle's mind off of Tobey.

"Ooh... cheese!" Uncle pulled up at the pizzeria." Let's hope they have cheesy crust!" I glared at Tobey as we got out of the car.

"I just saved your ass. You owe me." I muttered. The four of us went in to see a man in his forties.

"Ay! I know you!" The man exclaimed. He had an Italian accent."You're Two-Brains! Oh, I was rootin for you last year at the Villain Olympics. You hungry? Everythin's on me!"

"Uh... thanks... uh... what's your name?" Uncle said.

"Valencia Boleno, at your service!" His smile soon faded when he saw me." Who is the newcomer?"

" This is my niece, Seminara. She's the new villain they're going to introduce at the Villain Olympics." Uncle explained.

"No way!" Valencia gasped." She's Scien-Coipo?! The villain that has all of Middlingville talking?!"

" Wow... I'm popular. That's a first..." I said.

" Come on! Come on! Sit! I know what you want! You want our six cheese special with extra cheese and cheesy crust." Valencia gestured us to a table.

" Aw come on... can't we take this to go?" Tobey complained.

" Y'know, we don't have to sign in until 7:30. It's only noon. And aren't you hungry?" I responded.

"No." Tobey said, arms crossed. At that moment, his stomach growled. The three glared at Tobey.

" Unless there is a giant bear hibernating in your stomach, that was a lie." I smirked. As the pizza came, Tobey sighed.

" I'm not hungry." He went and snatched two slices of pizza." I'm starving!"

After we all ate pizza, we went to sign in at the Middlingville Arena. There was a woman with bushy, black hair and green eyes.

" Hello. I am Mirena. State your name, villain name, age, and powers and inventions you will be using. Let me remind you that you must've used this invention and/or power on either WordGirl or a villain. No new inventions or powers can be introduced in the arena." Mirena explained. Uncle was first.

" Steven Boxleitner. I am known as Dr. Two-Brains. I am 28. And I have the power to communicate to mice. I have my cheese ray and my amnesia gun this year." Uncle stated.

" Now, Doc, you know that you must say Squeaky's name too. You two together make Dr. Two-Brains."

" Mirena... you know me! And you know Squeaky! Can I go?" Uncle said.

" Alright. You're good. You may pass." Mirena moved out of the way for Uncle. Lady was second.

" I'm Beatrice Bixby, also known as Lady Redundant Woman. I'm 27. I have the power to make duplicates, copy, clones of myself."

"Okay, LRW. You can pass." Mirena moved for Lady." Oh Tobey... you're here again..."

" Yes. I, Theodore McCallister the Third, sixteen year old boy genius with my intellect and capability to make robots, am here to challenge the villains again." Tobey said with full confidence.

" Tobey... they made a trophy for last place just so you could have a reward for coming in last..." Mirena started laughing."... for the past four years!"

" Will you let me by?!" Tobey yelled, furious at Mirena.

" Alright. Alright." Mirena replied. She moved out of the way so Tobey could pass. Last was me." Well you're a new face. Who are you?" I cleared my throat.

" My name is Seminara Ero Boxleitner, or Scien-Coipo. I'm sixteen and I have the power to create different types of specially advanced babies and to activate inventions that I have made with this watch." I held up my wrist."And this container." I gestured to the container on my waist."I also have the power to stop people with my hands and the power to shrink."

" Oh, so you're the new one. Has anyone seen your stopping ability?" Mirena asked.

" WordGirl has seen it. Tobey has seen it. My uncle Two-Brains has seen it. And Lady has seen it." I replied.

" Okay, what about your shrinking?"

"I believe that only Uncle and Mr. Big know about my shrinking powers. I can shrink objects as well as myself if they're in my hands."

" Alright. How many inventions will you be entering with you in this arena?" Mirena continued.

" Only my Semi Shoes. Wait... does the watch and container count?"

"I guess so. Scien-Coipo... can I call you Sci?"

"Oh fine." I replied.

" So Sci, you may pass. The hotel is at the very front. Everything behind that point is the arena." Mirena moved so I could walk by. The four of us went into the hotel. We were given room cards. I was in a room with Victoria. Yeah. Lovely. Tobey somehow got his own room. Uncle had a room with Chuck. Not too bad. Lady's room was next to mine, a room which she shared with Ms. Question. We all went to Tobey's room to talk about the games tomorrow. And trust me, this will be fun.


	26. The Unstoppable Mr Big

The first contest was a simple race. Turns out, I'm the only girl on the track. There were eight villains racing, including me. Uncle, Chuck, The Butcher, Mr. Big, InvisiBill, Whammer, and Mr. Big.

"A race between seven veteran villains. Will the newbie, Scien-Coipo, beat them? We'll find out... now!" The announcer said." Alright villains! On your mark, get set... GO!" I held up my hands, using my stop powers to make all the villains immobile. Then I started running, keeping my hands clenched into fists.

" Agh! I can't move!" Chuck yelled.

" Me neither. She made us immiloble." The Butcher added. I turned my head to look at the immobile villains to see Mr. Big running after me.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed." That's impossible!"

" So can you give us a background on that stop power that Scien-Coipo has, Craig?" The second announcer asked.

" Sure thing, Tom." Craig replied." That power was first seen by her great uncle, Blown. It gives her the ability to stop any male."

" Yeah. But Mr. Big ain't stopping. What is going on?"

"I dunno, Tom. But Sci has the lead. And if she keeps it up for just a few..." I did a backflip onto the finish line." And she impressively made it! Let's go up to Sci and see how she feels about this win. Sci! Sci! Tell us about your win!"

"Well it almost went flawless. But I did not expect Mr. Big to get out of my hold on him." I responded.

" Maybe it's that he was never held by your powers at all." Leslie inquired, walking up to me.

" Impossible! I probably had a hold on too many villains and it didn't affect him."

"No... he's just immune." Leslie said.

" Never. As long as he's a guy, I will have control!" I activated my shoes and blasted away from the race.

Later on that day...

"I don't get it! I've tested my powers before on a whole city! All men were stopped! How could Mr. Big escape my grasp!" I ranted on.

"Maybe Big is the best at negating your powers." Victoria replied."Like I am."

" You're different. My power of stop is like mind control to men." I continued." When under certain circumstances, they all become rigid. I use that ability of rigidity and instead of making all their little friends still, I make their whole bodies still."

" So what I'm thinking, and I'm the best at that, is that maybe it's not your powers that are failing but he can't become hard to begin with." Victoria inquired.

"Victoria..." I replied." You may be on to something." There was a knock at the door." Come in!" Uncle and Tobey entered.

" What happened there? How did Mr. Big get out of your grip?" Uncle asked.

" Yeah! What happened to the great Scien-Coipo?" Tobey taunted.

" My powers don't fail!" I retorted, crossing my arms."I'll succumb Mr. Big to my stop power even if I stop all of Middlingville with him!"

" So why is it that she can't stop Mr. Big?" Tobey whispered to Victoria.

"My guess is that he has impotence, and I'm the best at guessing." Victoria replied.

" Well that's just got her angrier." Uncle added." Just what we need for the Olympics. Some good ol' rivalry."


	27. Tobey's Big Break

Tobey, as I have heard, has lost the Olympics for the past four years. But I'm gonna make sure it won't happen. The next Olympics match is a classic hide-and-seek where we team up in partners. No one wanted Tobey so I took him. Mr. Big and Ms. Question were paired up to count. I took Tobey by the hand and dragged him away.

" So where are we hiding, Seminara?" Tobey asked.

" Right here!" I pointed where we were standing at. Using my shrinking powers, which I haven't used in a while, I shrunk the two of us down so that not even Mr. Big could see us. The counting tag-team had finished counting.

" Do you see anyone?" Ms. Question asked.

"Um... Aha! Chuck! I see you behind the tree." Mr. Big exclaimed. Chuck slowly stepped from behind the tree. I tapped Tobey on the shoulder.

"We should get up on higher ground." I suggested. Since we were so small, my Semi Shoes wouldn't work. But I was small enough to grab onto one single sperm that I could take from my container and go up to the first branch of the tree Chuck came from. Everyone looked titanic from our point of view.

"So how small are we?" Tobey asked.

" We got up here on one single sperm. We're microscopic." I responded.

" Can anyone hear us?"

" It's unlikely."

The day went by. By now, there was only InvisiBill, Tobey, Victoria, and I.

" Victoria, did you think you could hide with camouflage forever?" Ms. Question inquired as she found Best in the bush near us.

" I'm the best at camouflage, but you've found me." Victoria sighed. Mr. Big came up to Ms. Question with InvisiBill in his grasp.

"I found InvisiBill." Mr. Big said.

"Does that mean we've won?" Ms. Question said, surprised.

"No. We haven't found Tobey or Seminara." Mr. Big replied.

" Where could they be? Didn't we look everywhere?"

"We have. And we only have till sunset to find them."

" Isn't there somewhere we haven't checked?"

" Hmm... maybe they're in plain sight."

" Are you kidding? In plain sight? How are they still hiding? How have we not found Tobey? Isn't he usually the first one we find? Why is it that they are so hard to find? What power does Scien-Coipo have now to keep herself hidden?" Ms. Question interrogated.

"Power... power... Hold on. That sex psyched psychopath has to have something up her sleeve." Mr. Big started thinking." I've got to think back..."

"Oh, will you hurry up?!" Ms. Question was getting impatent.

" Aha!" Mr. Big exclaimed, but his excitement was cut short."Aw crap!"

" What? Why 'aw crap'?"

" Seminara has the power to shrink things to microscopic proportions. She's probably shrunk herself. We can't see her because she's too small. And knowing that Tobey's her partner, she's probably shrunk him too." Mr. Big explained.

" What are we going to do? Don't we only have five minutes left?"

" Yes... wait, what?!" Mr. Big said in shock.

" Didn't you hear me say we have five minutes left?" Ms. Question asked.

"I heard."

"Then what are you going to do?"

The minutes went down until there was only one minute left.

" Should we just give up?" Ms. Question wondered.

" Wait! I have my mind control device! I can just command them to grow." Mr. Big quickly fumbled for his mind control device. I looked at him in shock.

" Tobey, come! I have a plan!" I said.

" Ohhhhhh Seminara... I command you and Tobey to grow..."

About thirty seconds later...

"And time! Sci, Tobey, show yourselves." Tom announced. I popped out from the bush Victoria was hiding in. Tobey appeared from behind the tree.

"W-what?! How?!" Mr. Big stuttered.

"I knew you knew about my shrinking powers. So after you guys found Victoria, I knew you'd try to make us grow by using mind control. So I snuck into Victoria's hiding spot and I told Tobey to hide behind the tree so that when we grew, you wouldn't see us." I explained.

"And that cleverness brings Sci into first place and Tobey... wow! He's in fifth!" Craig exclaimed. From the crowd, I heard two all to familiar voices. I grabbed Tobey and flew up to the front row.

" Becky... Ecce... Mr. Edwards... Mrs. Botsford... what are you guys doing here?" I said in shock.

" We came to see the Olympics, of course." Ecce shrugged.

" You're doing really well, Boxleitner." Mr. Edwards said.

"And I've got to thank you, Seminara." Tobey added." We make a good hide and seek team."

" But our next challenge is swimming. I'll be facing you." I replied.

" Let me guess... you're going to use your stop power on me and all the other guys you face the next round?" Tobey retorted.

"Uh... no. One, I am the world's best swimmer. Two, even if I did, you'd be the only one affected. They said you sucked so badly that they put you on the girls' division." At that moment, everyone started laughing, even Becky.

" But after the girls and boys race their own gender, they take the top three of each division and face then against each other in one last swim off." I explained.

" So how long is this again?" Ecce asked.

"A week. Give or take a few days." I confirmed.

" So I hear you're rooming with Victoria." Becky said." How's it going with her?"

" Just fine." I responded." You know Tobey has his own room?"

"That's it! If you're gonna humiliate me like this, put me down!" Tobey protested, his face red.

" Hey! You're humiliating yourself!" I argued.

"True... she only said you had your own room. If you had kept your mouth shut and didn't take the Seminara perspective of everything, you'd be fine and dandy." Ecce said in my defense.

"The Seminara perspective? I have my own perspective?"

"Ahem!" I heard one of the announcers clear his throat."The swimming races start in 10 minutes. I'd recommend changing into your bathing suits and heading to the water arena, ASAP!"

"Tobey, I'll drop you off in front of the arena." I said, then looked at our friends."Root for Tobey. He'll need it." I flew straight to the arena, making sure I ruined Big's suit in the process. I love competing, especially when I get into first.


	28. Dates With Destiny

I was so close to winning. Turns out... Big was watching me during the girls' division race and saw that I finished before anyone got halfway. And turns out... during the finals, when I was inches away from finishing, Big used mind control on me and I ended up in third.

"I hate him!" I exclaimed to Victoria.

" He got out of your power in the first race. He knew you were small in the second race, but you outsmarted him. So he uses mind control in the third race to make you lose. I sense a pattern and trust me, I'm the best at noticing patterns." Victoria responded. There was a knock at the door."How much you wanna bet it's Tobey?"

"I don't need to bet. I agree with you." I walked up to the door." What, Tobey?"

"I need your help." Tobey replied." Now open up!"

" Hey! Seminara's not a genie. Whatever you need, you can do it on your own. And although I'm the best at giving advice, I'm not helping either." Victoria said. I held up a hand.

" It's okay. I get to humiliate him in some way when he asks for help." I opened the door. I saw Tobey and behind him, I saw Ecce.

"Hello, Seminara. Victoria." Tobey greeted. Victoria nudged me with her elbow.

" Is that..." She started.

" It's only Ecce without glasses." I responded. Ecce smiled at me then said something in some strange language." Alright! What was that?"

"I simply said you're beautiful." Ecce replied with a grin.

" Damn liar." Tobey and Victoria muttered.

" Wait... you understood him?" I said in shock.

" You understood me?" Ecce said at the same time I said my sentence.

" Of course. I'm the best at understanding languages." Victoria responded.

"Well... mother signed me up for Latin as a kid so I'd score well on the SAT's." Tobey said, rubbing his head.

"So what did he say?" I asked. Tobey opened his mouth to answer when Ecce intervened.

" Hey! Tobey needs your help! Let's go discuss it in his room."

"True..." I added." Let's go." Ecce lead the way, Tobey intentionally dragging behind.

"He said that one day, you'll see him without his glasses very often." Tobey whispered.

" What does that gotta do with anything?!" I whispered back.

" Take the Seminara Perspective." Tobey responded. A few seconds later, he started to laugh." You're blushing!"

"Um... no I'm not..." I retorted quickly.

"Yes you are!" Tobey said a bit too loud, causing Ecce to turn around and look at me, his own face red.

" You are blushing, Sem. But keep on doing so. You look cute when you're face is about to erupt."

" Is she supposed to say the same thing to you, King Blushington?" Tobey inquired." Or are you going to say some more Latin so she can keep her mind off of helping me with my problems?" Ecce glared at the boy genius and spewed some more of this dead language at him."How dare you!"

" What'd you say?" I asked.

"I said,' Don't be mad cause if you tried to say something like that to Becky, she'd hear it in a heartbeat.'" Ecce answered.

"I don't have time for this! I agree with you to have a double date and all you're doing right now is trashing me with talk." Tobey yelled.

" Oh, I get it. Is Becky already at your room?" I said

"I think so. We all decided to have Chinese together so Becky's waiting for the food to come while we got you." Tobey replied.

" Why did both of you come?" I wondered.

"Well, if I stayed, that would've left Tobey to ask for advice. If Tobey stayed, he thought I'd leave and never come back." Ecce explained.

" And if you both come, I get quarrel hour between you two."

"And if we both had stayed, you would've never known about this." Tobey added.

" Then why didn't you send Becky?"

" Because then we'd still be in a room together and argue." Ecce responded.

"True..." We opened the door to see Becky with a couple boxes of food.

"It just came." Becky informed us.

We all sat and stated eating our food. After we were finished...

" Did you finish your summer reading?" I asked everyone.

" Yep." Ecce confirmed.

"I already read those books." Becky said.

"I read them, too." Tobey told me.

"Even the health book?" I inquired. Silence..."Ah... It got all quiet in here, now."

" Quiet?" Becky said shyly.

" What silence?" Tobey followed along.

"I think I hear something..."

"Yes... the good ol' sound of A.C."

" Yeah... and I hear the two of you babbling like a bunch of bickering bumblebees." I retorted. The door slammed open to show Victoria.

" There's going to be a thunderstorm for the rest of the week. The arenas are in danger of being shocked by lightning. They're canceling the Olympics." Victoria informed us.

" What?!" We all said in shock. Uncle and Lady pushed Victoria to the side.

"Guys, sorry to bother your dates but if we don't leave, we'll be struck in Middlingville for two weeks." Uncle said abruptly.

"We must leave, exit the facility, go away from here." Lady added. So alas, the Olympics were cut short. Becky and Tobey left with Mrs. Botsford. After minutes of pleading his father to come with us, he got to drive home with Uncle, Lady, and I.

"Well at least we got rid of Tobey..." Uncle muttered on the ride back.

"But do we really want, desire, wish for Ecce to sit with Seminara?" Lady wondered.

" What are they going to do? We're right here."

Later during the week, we all found out that the Villains' Association is hosting its first ever Winter Villain Olympics to make up for the loss during the summer. And for that, I can't wait. But we have a whole lot more months before that happens.


	29. A Schoolwide Catastrophe

It was the first day of school. Everyone was gathered in the auditorium where a man we've never seen was up on the podium." Hello class. As you all know, I am not Mrs. Salazar, obviously." Said a tall man in his, about, early forties. He had brown eyes and hair that may have been styled with a bit too much gel. Reminds me of my Aunt Panis' husband. "I am your new principal, Mr. Samron. I'm pretty sure that Mrs. Salazar was a nice lady. A bit too nice. That is why I am here. To lay down the law. No longer will the villains of Woodview High cause havoc in these hallways." He glared into the crowd."Theodore McCallister, Victoria Best, Eileen Moreno, please come to my office." I let out a sigh.

" Thank god..." I said in relief. Mr. Samron took one more glance at his paper."Oh! And Seminara Boxleitner. All of you come to my office. Now!"

"Dammit." I muttered."We'll see you in class Ecce. Becky." Tobey and I shuffled to the office. Once there, we saw Victoria and Eileen. We all sat down until Mr. Samron came.

"Alright, what do you want Mr. Samron? I've got a busy schedule." Tobey said.

"You four may have caused chaos in this school, but no more. From now on, if you so much as even breathe evil onto my hallways, I will call your parents." Mr. Samron threatened.

"Oh please. Like my parents care. They're two hours away in Neutral County." I said with a wave of my hand.

"I know your parents, Seminara. Koi and Stella. Everyone in Neutral County is very close." Mr. Samron commented.

"Wait... you're married to my Aunt Panis! One... why do you have the last name Samron." I have very good intuition.

"That's my first name. Samron Gordon is my official name since I got married. But I can't have anyone knowing I'm related to you." Samron cleared his throat." Besides that... you all will not cause trouble here." Samron smirked at Tobey."I'm pretty sure Claire McCallister would hate to pick up her son from school because he's been suspended.

"No..." Tobey gasped, and I swear that stupid accent faltered with him.

" Now get to class. All of you." Samron dismissed us all and we went to class.

" So how'd it go?" Ecce asked me.

" Turns out my Uncle Samron is the new principal." I grumbled, arms crossed.

"I swear... who names their daughter, Panis?!" Tobey shot at me." You've at least got to take into consideration if you name them, that they won't have years of humiliation ahead of time. Panis... "

" Theodore! This language will not be tolerated in class!" Our new Science teacher, Mrs. Bryon, exclaimed.

" What language? English?" Tobey retorted.

" Mrs. Bryon, we were just discussing the name of Seminara's aunt. Her Aunt Panis." Becky said in Tobey's defense.

"Aww... sticking up for your boyfriend, Rebecca?" Mrs. Bryon said in a mocking tone." Why don't I just send the two of you to the office?"

"Yo, listen! They did nothing wrong. And you're actually offending my family. I don't take that kindly." I said, arms crossed.

" You know what?! All three of you, to the office!" Mrs. Bryon screeched.

"Mrs. Bryon..." I turned to see Ecce, eyes determined." That wasn't very nice. You haven't assigned anything for us, so we talk. Just so happens, we were talking about Seminara's Aunt Panis. I know what you're thinking and what it sounds a lot like. But Seminara's family come up with names with those references. Heck... Seminara's name is a perfect example. I think you've just misunderstood. So please don't send them to the office." Ecce paused."And by the way... if you have a problem with the name Panis, you should take it up with Mr. Samron in his office. That's his wife's name." He ended off with a smirk. Mrs. Bryon sat there in disbelief.

"Mr. Edwards..." I saw Ecce slowly smile in victory, but that soon faded."To the office! Along with you three! How dare you tell me off! I don't give ten cents if Samron's wife is Panis. I'm sending you guys over for you! Now leave!" Ecce sighed as he got up with the rest of us. He forcefully shoved his hands into his cargo pants, hunched over slightly, and glowered at the teacher. As we were walking out, I heard him mutter something. It was low, but I heard him mutter,"You need to get your hearing checked, you bitch." And there was the occasion where he would swear. Unfortunately, Mrs. Byron doesn't have that terrible hearing that Ecce oh so nicely said she had.

In the office, we sat next to our parents. Ecce sat next to his father, Becky sat next to her mother, Tobey sat next to his mother, and I sat next to Uncle.

"Why is my son here?" Asked Mr. Edwards." He's honor roll. He's just a bit traumatized. If he saw anything sharp, please understand his outburst."

"My Becky is a top student!" Mrs. Botsford pointed out." Why is she here?"

"I see no problem with the school. I see no robots. What could Tobey have done?" Ms. McCallister said.

" Alright... what did she say this time?" Uncle said with a sigh.

"Okay... let's get Mrs. Bryon's story first. Then if any of the kids sense foul play, they can add in." Samron nodded to Mrs. Bryon."Go ahead."

"Okay. I have these students first period." Mrs. Bryon started.

" Obviously..." Tobey muttered.

"I was sitting at my desk when I hear Theodore say, over and over again, a word I dare not mention."

"I was talking about, may I interrupt, Seminara's Aunt Panis. I was saying how humiliating it'd be having a name one vowel off of the word it came from." Tobey interrupted.

" Then after Tobey tried to cover up his... incident... Rebecca covered for him."

"As I should've." Becky said.

" Then Seminara said something about insulting her family, which I knew was a lie."

" She actually does have an Aunt Panis." Uncle added in my defense." On her father's side of the family."

" Who happens to be my wife." Samron scowled.

"Oh... but Ecce gets no pardon. He told me off, called me deaf, and called me a bitch." Mrs. Bryon retorted.

"Dad..." Ecce gave an innocent look." Would I ever say that?" Mr. Edwards glared at the teacher.

" Maybe you DO need to get your hearing checked. My son would never say that." Mr. Edwards commented. Samron stood up.

" I'm sorry for calling you all here. It seems to me that there has just been a slight misunderstanding." Samron glared at Mrs. Bryon. Just then, the bell rang." Kids, hurry along. Go to your next class." We left as soon as he said hurry. Outside the office, I sighed.

" The only reason we got away with this was that Mrs. Bryon offended Samron. We can't get under any one else's radar." Becky warned.

" Are you kidding? We're villains!" I protested."Well... at least Tobey and I are."

" Yeah, Becky. I love you with all my heart, but do you really think I can just-" Tobey snapped his fingers for emphasis."-stop? It's like asking Seminara to not be creepy and annoying as hell. It can't be done no matter how much you beg and plead and cry." He turned to me."No offense."

" None taken." I replied. The bell rang, the late bell."This where we split. Becky... let's get to History." Ecce, Tobey, Becky and I ran our directions to hustle to class.


	30. Kitchen Knives and Kitchen Classes

All four of us, this year, had to pick some sort of class that would benefit our future. Robotics was out, no matter how much Tobey pleaded to go. We promised to go to a class together. We had enough reading in the summer to kill us, so Advanced Essay classes were also out. Ecce asked for knitting, but that was before Tobey remarked that knitting involved pointy things that may scar him. I stepped up and said Cooking class. Didn't seem too bad, so we all went. Bad idea. You see, my version of cooking is putting a Hot Pocket in the microwave for two and a half minutes. The minute we stepped in the room, I felt Ecce's hand freeze in mine. There were knives everywhere. From butter knives to steak knives to butcher knives. And who else to teach the class but the Butcher, Chuck, and Uncle.

"Semmy..." Ecce's knees were collapsing under him." What have you done?" The Butcher pranced up to Ecce.

" 'Ey kid, what's the problem? You're knees hurtin' or somethin'?" Butcher asked. The giant knife in his other hand wasn't helping.

"Kni... kni... kni..." The color was seeping out of Ecce's face."Kni... kni... kni... kni..."

" Oh my knife?" Butcher smiled as he held it up." Yeah, it's pretty big. You seem to be facifilated by it. Here-" Butcher kneeled down so Ecce would get a closer look. I swear, the color from Ecce's eyes were gone too. Uncle walked up to Butcher.

"Uh, Butcher. I don't think he wants to see your knife." Uncle said.

" And the word is fascinated, not facifilated. Butcher's right, up to a point. To fascinate is to enthrall something with a certain attraction or charm. But it also means to transfix, or to make motionless through terror. Ecce is fascinated, yes, but through fear. He doesn't want to see your knife, Butcher, rather he wants you to put the knife away. He's phobic of your knife." Becky explained. Still frozen, Ecce managed to nod to what Becky was saying. Butcher quickly put the knife away.

"I'm sorry kid." Butcher apologised. I saw some of the color come back to his eyes and face. He grabbed onto my arm, still shaking." But may I ask, why are you in a cooking class if you're... what's that word you said, kid?"

" Phobic?" Becky inquired.

" Yes, phobic. Wait... isn't that like a giant, irrational fear of things?"

" Yes, it is." Becky confirmed.

" But Ecce has a reason to fear knives. Does that still make it a phobia?" I wondered.

" Yes, in a sense. He is so afraid of knives, he tries to stay as far away from it as possible. He becomes petrified with fear. That is a phobia." Becky continued.

"Thanks. So as I was askin', why are you here if you fear knives?" Butcher asked.

" Specifically kitchen knives at that." Tobey added. Ecce sighed and managed to say,

" The minute my girlfriend said Cooking class, I knew there'd be knives. But she wanted to go and... I didn't want to ruin that." Becky, Tobey, and Uncle glared at me.

" What? I forgot there'd be knives! My version of cooking is shoving a Hot Pocket in the microwave for two and a half minutes!" I protested." I'm sorry, Ecce."

" It's okay." The two of us hugged, followed by a kiss.

"What do you think you're doing, young man?" Uncle's so-called parental instincts kicked in.

"Uh... sorry... sir." Ecce blushed."We should leave now..." The four of us left, leaving to hunt for another class. We ended up in knitting, which wasn't bad. Turns out, Ecce's a pro. As for me... let's just say if it were up to the two of us to knit a scarf, he'd be doing it.


	31. The Weakest Link

I know lots of things have happened between me and Ecce and Becky and Tobey. Hell, it's like we go everywhere together. But there's always been one suspicious thing that I've always wondered. I walked up to Uncle and Lady one morning to see the two pacing around, doing work, et cetera. Not once have I seen them hold hands, not once have I seen them kiss. And, put the GIANT emphasis on and, I haven't had the pleasure of being able to knock down their room (or at least I think it's their. I haven't seen her go in or come out of my uncle's room) at two in the morning just to tell them, in a meaningful way, shut up. And by me being a Gordon, you all know what I'm knocking for. I approached Uncle one morning, arms crossed, serious.

" Yes, Seminara?"

" Have you and Lady held hands before?" I spat out, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yes." Uncle confirmed." Yes we do."

" What about hugging?" I continued.

" That too." Uncle's eyes started to shift." Seminara... what are you planning?"

" Nothing." I replied." I'm just asking questions. Have you two ever kissed?" Uncle's face instantly exploded with red. He shook it off, cleared his throat, and said.

"Um... no. Seminara, if the next question is if I've had sex with her, the answer's no." Uncle said.

" Damn." I snapped." That was my next question." I faced Uncle." But that just confirms my suspicions. Uncle... I think you need to up your game."

" Up my what?" Uncle responded, confused."I knew you were planning something."

" If you're gonna date Lady, you can't just let the movie play. You gotta take action. You are a villain! Yet you're acting like a total softie around Lady."

" What if I want to go slow?" Uncle retorted.

"Psh! Okay, slow." I scoffed."Lemme tell you something. Slow would've already kissed, screwed, and married Lady. If I compared you to a snail, it'd be like a swimming race between Tobey and I. I'd already win before Tobey started swimming. But in this case, you'd be Tobey."

" What is this, insult week?" Uncle snapped at me." What if I'm just not ready?" Pause."W-wha... how dare you agree with Seminara!" Pause. I like this conversation." Coward?! You take that back! I, Dr. Two-Brains, am no coward!"

"Yes you are!" I coughed.

"No I'm not!" Uncle protested.

" Wait!" I grabbed one of Uncle's machines, the one that allowed Maria a.k.a The Energy Monster to talk. If it worked for a giant electric monster, it will work for Squeaky. I set the machine on Uncle's head.

" Are you done?" Went a voice I'd never heard before. It must've been Squeaky.

" It worked!" I exclaimed. I smirked at Uncle." So where were we, Squeaky?"

"Ah, yes... Coward! I know your every thought!" Uncle turned to me, but I know it was Squeaky controlling him." Seminara, right? This man thinks of nothing except Lady Redundant Woman. Lady this and Lady that! We haven't tried to steal cheese in months because of this woman! Just get it over with so we can get back to being evil!"

"I bet any money he's just afraid he'll fuck up and Lady will criticize him about it." I said.

" Criticize, denounce, censure what?" Our heads swiveled to the door to see Lady with a cup of orange juice.

"Uh... nothing..." Squeaky and I said simultaneously.

" Alright." Lady sauntered up to Uncle and took off the machine from his head." I'm leaving, going away, dispersing to the copy shop. Have a good, fair, okay day!" She planted a kiss on Uncle's cheek then left. Uncle just stood there, motionless.

"Oh damn! You know what this means, right?" I exclaimed.

" Actually, no. I have no clue what it means." Uncle replied.

" It means she's expecting a kiss when she gets back. Simple."

" How would you know this?" Uncle wondered. Just then, I got a text from Becky.

"Oh... I gotta go. The four of us are going to the sandwich shop for lunch today." I started walking out the door." Remember, don't worry so much." I left the factory with a smile, knowing that Uncle had his day cut out for him.


	32. A Truly Gordon Plan

Tobey, Becky, and Ecce were already at the sandwich shop by the time I got there.

"Well someone's late." Tobey said, arms crossed.

" No shit, Sherlock." I snapped back. I pulled out a chair so I could sit down." Uncle held me up. Or in better terms, I held myself up to mock my uncle."

" What'd you mock him about?" Ecce asked.

" His relationship with Lady Redundant Woman." Damn... that's the first time I said her full name."I kept on saying he's going too slow. Turns out... Squeaky had the same idea and we both started mocking him about how much of a coward he was."

" Wait... who's Squeaky?" Tobey asked. Ecce looked at me, giving me the I-wanna-know-too look.

" Squeaky is the mouse who has been fused together with my Uncle. Or in other words, he's the mouse brain." I explained.

" So what did Squeaky say?" Tobey wondered.

" He said the only reason Uncle hasn't done anything is because he's afraid he'll screw up and Lady will criticize him." I continued." So that's why we're gonna help him."

" Help him what?" Becky inquired.

"We are gonna help those two gain some good ol' confidence. One thing I miss from Neutral Country is that I haven't spied on anyone in like... a year! Not even once! So I've decided to change that! Tobey and I will help give confidence to Uncle while you and Ecce are gonna help Lady."

" Why do I have to work with you?!" Tobey protested."Why can't you work with your boyfriend?"

"The reason for this is that both Ecce and I are from NC. We know things, even if he left at ten to go here. I am Seminara. I work with semen. I can help Uncle more than I can help Lady. If I pair up myself to Ecce..." I blush a bit." We probably won't get anything done. And I need someone male as my assistant. So by process of elimination, you're it, Tobey."

" So unfair." Tobey crossed his arms.

" And as for-" I started.

" Hi kids!" From the door entered Lady in her Copy Shop uniform.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I inquired.

"No, not right now, negative." Lady replied." I'm on my lunch break."

" Perfect! We can tell her about-" Tobey blurted out. Ecce and I smacked him on the back of his head."Ow!"

"Oh! Seminara, I've got to ask you something. Your uncle and I, we've been dating, going out, seeing each other for almost a , our one year anniversary is coming up, approaching, nearing us. Do you have any suggestions, ideas, plans as to what I should do?" Lady asked. I gave a grin bigger than the Chesire Cat's at that moment. There couldn't have been a better time.

" Actually, yes. We do have a plan. But it's gonna be a surprise. Becky and Ecce were thinking of how to help you surprise Uncle for that exact reason!" I grinned.

" Oh thank you!" Lady thanked. One of the employees came with a giant sandwich.

"Here's your Redundancy Sandwich. Two pieces of salami, ham, pepperoni, cheese, grilled chicken, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and pastrami with bleu cheese sauce on Italian bread. Have a good day, Lady Redundant Woman." The employee smiled.

" You two, Jerry. You know... in two weeks, Steven and I are having our one year anniversary." Lady informed.

" Congratulations, Lady!" The employee, Jerry, exclaimed. He turned to us and shot up."I am so sorry! Let me get your sandwiches!" Jerry hopped over the counter and grabbed four sandwiches. He then hopped back over the counter and approached us.

" One grilled cheese with tomatoes, one pastrami sandwich on wheat bread, one chicken salad sandwich, and one..." Jerry squinted at the paper he was holding."One grilled cheese supreme with bacon, buffalo chicken-"

"And bleu cheese with extra ricotta cheese!" I interrupted." That's mine!" I motioned for Jerry to give me the sandwich.

" That's a heart attack in a sandwich." Tobey said, grabbing his own normal grilled cheese.

"It's called the Neutral County Special." I retorted, biting into my sandwich. Lady tapped me on the shoulder.

"I must go, leave, disperse. I'll see you later." Lady waved goodbye as she left the shop.

"Well..." Ecce dragged out." That was easy."

" But how, after we do all this preparation, will we know it all paid off?" Becky asked. I shoved my hand into my pocket and took out some marbles.

"You think that Ovis is the only one that spied on people in NC?" I smiled as I swirled the marbles in my hand."Oh no... this will work, for this is a truly Gordon plan. A Gordon plan indeed." We ate our sandwiches and left the shop, going back to my factory/home.


	33. Split Division

"Alright, soldier!" I announced. For today, I wore an army green hat, a white shirt, baggy camouflage pants, and combat boots." Today is your first day in my camp! That means you've got to do everything as I say! Got it?"

Uncle was sitting on a stool wearing his usual attire. Tobey sat next to him, wearing something similar to what I was wearing.

" Do I have to wear this, Seminara? It's October and it's a bit chilly." Tobey whined.

"Lieutenant Theodore, you address me as Major General Seminara. You got that?" I responded.

" What's with the military get-up..." Uncle asked. I glared at him." General Seminara."

"I dunno." I shrugged." It's fun. So Ecce and Becky have taken Lady to her old house across town. She will be staying there for the next 2 weeks. Tobey and I, in the meantime, will be training you to outsmart your coward and release the beast within." Uncle sighed.

" Why must everything you do have to be sex related?" Uncle complained.

"Testify, Doc! Testify!" Tobey said in agreement.

" Because I am Seminara. And I need to complain about something that you do during the night besides eat the rest of my cheesecake."

" Wait... So you're forcing me to go at it with Lady so I don't eat your cheesecake?!" Uncle shouted.

"No!" I shouted back."I never even thought of that till you brought it up."

"Oh..." Uncle said plainly.

" So first off..." I placed the machine on Uncle's head." Squeaky let Uncle talk first. Tell me how you'd... succumb Lady to your charms."

"Simple. Buy some flowers, some chocolate, some-"

"All I hear is buy buy buy. That's the last thing you should be thinking of. Buying stuff." I replied.

" And buying stuff is wrong why?" Uncle inquired.

" Cause you can't use all that stuff if she's not even there. You gotta get her here!" I told him.

" She does make sense, Doc." Tobey added.

" Oh what do you know!" Uncle said hesitantly." You've never done it either!"

" And now you're starting to sound like Ovis." I crossed my arms." Which is why I've called my fellow villains from Neutral County to help. Argus, Oppas, Fellan, Ovis, Harley, and Felix have all decided to help me."

" Ovis is nine. Argus and Oppas argue all the time." Uncle listed in protest.

" Ovis is small so when he does analysis of all those damn videos, he can look from a sort of different perspective. Argus and Oppas argue and that is exactly why I'm bringing them here. Fellan is... Fellan. Felix and Harley have done it before. Besides, Felix has a raccoon fused to him. You got a mouse. It can't be that different." I explained.

" Hey! Do you know the difference between raccoons and mice?!" Squeaky protested.

" You're both from the rodent family, right?"

" No! We are not!" And who should walk in but Felix and Fabio. Fabio was currently speaking."The only thing we have in common is that we're evil and we're mammals. Mice aren't as intelligent as us."

" Oh really, movie star wannabe?! Want to put your money where your big, fat mouth is?!" Squeaky retorted.

" Alright! Carrier of the plague!"

"Trash digger!"

" Lab rat!"

" How dare you!" Squeaky gasped in shock.

"Evil mammals!" I exclaimed, silencing the two." This is not about you! This is about my uncle. Now I'm gonna assign you all to either me or Ecce and it will vary by day. Argus, Fellan, and Felix will be with me today. Oppas, Ovis, and Harley will be with Ecce today."

"I want that raccoon away from me!" Squeaky exclaimed.

"Well I need Felix here today!" I shouted back.

"Aww... why do I have to go to Ecce? I had so many ideas..." Ovis complained.

"Ovis... I'm asking you to go to Ecce today because of Harley That big blade he has may scare Ecce. You have that power to make people forget their troubles for a certain period of time. And besides, you, Oppas, and Harley will be with me tomorrow."

" Alright. Harley, Oppas, let me bring you to Lady's apartment." Ovis said, taking them away.

"And you need Felix why?" Uncle inquired.

"Like I said, Felix has done it before. That and he's fused together with an evil mammal just like you are."I reminded Uncle.

"So Steven, that's what Aunt Stella calls you, the first thing you need to do is admit that you can screw up while screwing up. Just don't let it phase you." Fellan advised.

" How would you know?"

"I am Fellan Tsio Gordon the Fourth. I know many things."

"Now that I think of your name, shouldn't you-" Uncle shut his mouth at the last part.

" He's thinking shouldn't you be helping Lady." Squeaky said.

" Shut up, Squeaky!" Uncle yelled, face red.

"No. I get it." Fellan shrugged."I bet if I brought my twin with me, you'd be quiet."

" What's his twin's name?" Uncle asked.

"Cunnen Lynn Gordon. Named after-" I started explaining.

"Agh! Be quiet, Seminara!" Uncle's face looked like it was gonna explode. Fellan started chuckling before an exact duplicate of him appeared next to him, only difference was that he wore white and had white hair.

"You brought Cunny after all! Perfect!" I smiled.

" I'm going to kill you all." Uncle muttered.

"Fellan, don't you think it's a bit... mean to help Seminara rush her uncle into something he doesn't want to do?" Cunny inquired.

"Oh stop the nice act, Cunny. You're as evil as me." Fellan scoffed."So, twin, what do you want to tell Steven Boxleitner here?"

" Wait! I have a question?" Tobey interrupted." What's so bad about Cunnen?"

"Oh. Well Cunnen, or Cunny cause his name is so similar to my Uncle Cunnis, is like... the reverse of Fellan." I explained.

"Well I can see that!" Tobey said in an obvious tone.

"No... I got this..." Cunny looked at Fellan." His girlfriend's WordGirl, right?"

"W-what are you doing?!" Tobey said, worried. Cunny walled up to Tobey and placed a hand on his head.

" This is what I'm named after." Cunny closed his eyes. We all watched as Tobey's face changed completely. His eye was twitching and he had an awkward smile on his face. Cunny lifted his hand up." There! Do you know now?"

"Sem... Seminara..." Tobey stuttered."I hate your family..."

"That's what they all say." I shrugged." Boys... we've got work to do."

Meanwhile, with Ecce and Becky...

"I know nothing about this stuff! Why am I doing this?" Becky complained.

"Do you have anything else to do?" Ecce responded.

"Well... I did already finish my homework for the weekend..." Becky answered.

" Exactly. Now today, I'm gonna help out Lady as much as I possibly can. For Seminara's sake." Ecce smiled.

"Hey Ecce..." Becky asked." Tobey and I have been wondering. Have you thought of doing all this to Seminara?"

"W-wha?! N-no... um... I... um... I ... mean... Becky!" Ecce stuttered rapidly. His face couldn't have gone any redder." Why are you asking this?! I didn't say anything! Who told you this?! Why would you think that?! How did this question pop up in your head?! When did you think of this?!"

" Why are you asking so many questions?" Lady walked in the room with cookies." Has Becky done something to make you feel embarrassed, shamed, humiliated?"

"You remember when we told you our plan for your anniversary?" Becky inquired.

" Yes, I remember, affirmative." Lady replied.

"Well I asked Ecce if he's ever thought of Seminara in that way and he started stuttering really fast." Becky explained.

"I wasn't stuttering!" Ecce exclaimed.

"Yeah... you kinda were." At the door to Lady's apartment were the three villains, Ovis, Harley, and Oppas." Damn... Everyone's tormenting the men today."

" W-what do you mean, Ovis?! I'm not tormented!"

"Dude... your face is as red as a cherry covered in red paint. Tobey's twitching up a storm with that somewhat satisfied awkward smile on his face. Uncle Doctor is bashing Fellan and his twin, Cunny, with questions just like you were."

" What did they do to Tobey?!" Becky shot up, forgetting that she could actually fly.

" Nothing..." Ovis dragged out. Becky shot at him, iron pipe in hand.

" What'd they do, Ovis? Or else..." Becky took the pipe by the tip of her pinkies and bent the pipe into a pretzel.

" I'm not fazed by your super strength." Ovis replied, crossing his arms.

"I will go to Neutral County, tell your mother of all the videos you have-" Becky started.

" Go ahead! It's not like there's stuff even she doesn't know I have..."

" And I will destroy every single perverted video you own." Becky glowered at Ovis.

" No! I worked a full year to get all that! And another to steal anything that Seminara video taped as a kid! I'm serious... all Cunny did was place a hand on Tobey's head and showed him what he was named after."

" What?! He's probably suffering right now..." Becky whined.

"Speaking of suffering, Ecce isn't fazed by that blade Harley has, yet." Oppas said.

" He's too flustered by what Becky said to notice the blade." Ovis put a hand on Ecce's shoulder."So you like my sister... Well I'm her brother and as her brother I've got to protect my sister. That's what the typical brother does." He shook his head." Lucky for you, I'm not your typical brother. I'm the brother that teases her boyfriend to see if he cracks under pressure."

"I think I'd rather have the typical brother, please." Ecce said.

"We were sent here to help you two help those two lovebirds." Oppas said. At the same time, in the factory, Argus said it to Tobey and I." Who ever said we couldn't help you too? By the time we're done with you, y'all will be doin' the Harlem Shake."


	34. The Troubles of Mrs Doyle's Class

"Class... we have four new students from Neutral County staying here for a couple of weeks." Mr. Needley, my homeroom teacher, said. Since Fellan, Cunny, Argus, and Oppas were staying for a while, Mom decided, via phone, that they should go to school for the time that they're here. Ovis, even though he's smart, was forced to go to Woodview Elementary. He comes to sixth period for health, but that's about all they allowed him to do here.

" Hello. I am Fellan Gordon and this is my twin, Cunnen Gordon."

"My name's Argus. And that's my annoying sister, Oppas."

"Fellan, Cunnen, are you related to Seminara?" Mr. Needley asked.

" Yes. She's our cousin. What made you realise that?" Cunny replied.

" Things on her permanent record." Mr. Needley handed a paper to me." This is for you to give to Mrs. Doyle period six. It's allowing your brother to come into the class."

" Thanks, Mr. Needley!" I smiled. Fellan sat next to me, glaring at his schedule.

"I only have two classes with you!" Fellan's frown turned into a smirk."But I have five classes with Ecce. Lovely!"

"Oh no..." Ecce sighed.

"I love art! Yes!" Oppas exclaimed.

"Eww... art. I hate it." Argus said.

" Okay. Who has classes with who?" I asked the four.

"I have all of my classes with Fellan." Cunny said.

"I have two classes with Argus, one with Becky, three with Tobey, and one with everyone else." Oppas replied.

"Do we all have health together? Cause if we do... I'm transferring out." Tobey complained.

" Yes we all do." I told Tobey.

Heath came in a flash that day. Ovis came in the class, excited.

"I hate Woodview Elementary! They are so freaking stupid in fourth grade. And all the teachers are old and married. And I got my phone confiscated. You gotta go get it at the end of the day." Ovis ranted to me.

" What the hell were you doing on your phone?" I asked.

" Watching videos." I glared at Ovis." Oh come on! I already know that ¼ is equal to 25%! I finished the damn worksheet early, so I took out my earphones and put on some videos. I guess one girl took a glimpse at my phone and told on the teacher."

"What exactly were you watching?" I inquired.

"Is this a rhetorical question?" Ovis replied. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess so..." I countered, then smacked him on the back of the head."You idiot!"

"Ow..." Ovis whined.

" What did the child pervert do?" Tobey asked.

" He took out his phone in class to watch videos and a girl told on him." I abbreviated.

"Sick..." Tobey shook his head." If he does this much now, I wonder how much he'd have done by your age."

"I may be sick, but I'm not a damn bunny. I won't be. You think my Mom or Seminara would allow that?" Just then, Mrs. Doyle came in the classroom.

"Hello class." Mrs. Doyle smiled."We have five new kids in our class. One's nine. But he's here for a reason. He's a smart kid. And he's Seminara's sister. By the way, Ovis, Mr. Parkson wants to see you, Seminara, and your uncle after school."

"Yes, ma'am." Ovis muttered.

"So as the children know from last year, this year's class is a follow up of last year's class. For some strange reason, they think kids nowadays need extra sex ed classes because of the pregnancy rate in the United States." Mrs. Doyle explained.

"37.7326% as of June 2015." Ovis interrupted."And I don't think the problem is teaching, I think it's the fact that teens don't wanna get their lazy asses up and buy protection."

"Impressive, Ovis." Mrs. Doyle commended." Y'know you're just like your sister."

" Ain't that the truth." Tobey muttered.

" Theodore McCallister! Back for another year, I see... Quick! How long is the average erect penis?"

"Uh... uh... Four to six inches!" Tobey blurted out." Please tell me I got it-"

"Correct!" Mrs. Doyle smiled."So you did pay attention in my class..."

"Only to get an A..." Tobey murmured.

" You'll thank me one day, Tobey. Maybe when you have a girlfriend and want to apply some of the things you've learned here." I felt Tobey tense up from three seats over. Just then, Becky got up.

"Mrs. Doyle, I've got to go for a minute." With that, Becky ran off and changed into WordGirl.

"Alright, Becky!" Mrs. Doyle replied, then turned to Tobey."So Theodore..."

"Mrs. Doyle..." Tobey started.

" I know you might think that you'll never do such a thing, since you're so crazed about your robots, but maybe, just maybe, you'll make that one girl that you love your lover as well." Tobey slammed his face on the desk, probably hiding his blushing face.

"Mrs. Doyle..." Tobey said, his voice slightly cracking." Can you stop?"

" Are you okay, Tobey?" Mrs. Doyle asked.

" He's just saying it cause he already has a girlfriend..." Ovis smirked. Tobey lifted his head slightly and gave my brother the death look. His face was bright red.

"Aw... Tobey has a girlfriend. That's sweet. Have you taken anything you've learned in this class into consideration of what you may do in the future?"

" Ovis, I'm going to kill you..." Tobey said. All the thoughts in his head smacked me hard in the face. He couldn't seem to get Becky out of his head.

"Oh come on! This is fun!" Ovis laughed.

" Tobey's being tormented." Ecce whispered to me.

" Yeah. He just can't seem to get Becky out of his head..." I replied.

" How do you know what he's thinking?"

" If the thought's clear enough, I can hear certain thoughts." I turned to face Tobey."I've been able to notice when Tobey's nervous, all the time. Usually when Becky's around."

" So what's he thinking about?" Ecce asked.

" Things..." I dragged out."Oh! So in one of his thoughts, Becky turned into WordGirl and..." Somehow, I didn't notice my voice raise at this part."SLAMMED HIM AGAINST A WALL!" Tobey lifted his head up."You should've seen it when Tobey-"

"Uh... Semmy, love?" Ecce said, pointing behind me. I turned and saw Tobey glowering at me, remote in hand, his finger only inches away from the button.

"Seminara..." Tobey said in a warning tone."Be. Quiet."

"Hmm... nah!" I teased.

" THAT'S IT! ROBOTS-" Tobey screamed. Becky zoomed in as WordGirl.

" Tobey!" Becky exclaimed.

"WordGirl... W-what're you doing here?" Tobey said in shock.

" The remote, Tobey. Why is it out..." Becky turned to me."Seminara... what'd you do?"

" It ain't my fault that Tobey's thoughts bitch smacked me in the face when Mrs. Doyle and Ovis taunted Tobey about his future sex life." I protested, arms crossed.

"Um... wow... um... okay... uh... Tobey." Becky started to blush, but kept calm."You have a girlfriend?"

"Yep. Her name's Becky and is the cutest, smartest, and sweetest girl in the world." Tobey went off into a little daydream.

" That slams him against the wall as she-" I muttered. Tobey snapped his attention back to me and glared at me, his finger hovering again over the button.

" Tobey... don't let me bring you to your mother." Becky said in a warning voice.

"No! Please! I was planning on taking Becky on a date today!" Tobey blurted out.

"Aww... where are we, uh I mean you two, going?" Becky asked.

" It's a surprise." Tobey smirked.

" Alright... Tobey's done for the day. I think you can go now." Ecce said.

" Okay. I hope to see you all soon." Becky smiled. She flew off. A couple of seconds later, Becky came back as herself."What'd I miss?"

"Oh you missed the funniest conversation ever." Argus said.

"No... I heard." Becky tapped her ears."Got good hearing." I walked up to Tobey, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" You are so damn lucky she can't read minds." I commented.

" I'd rather her know my thoughts than you..." Tobey muttered. I patted his back before the bell rang.

" Have a good date! And make sure she doesn't slam you against a wall, lover boy." I walked out the room with Ovis."Now to get your damn phone." Just as I got outside, I saw a robot there to greet me.

"Hold on... I got this." Ovis threw a spider robot at Tobey's robot. It turned off in a second."Let's go."

To sum things up, Mr. Parkson lectured Ovis about using his phone in class... Yeah. The next two weeks are gonna be fun.


	35. Ice-Cream and Kisses

Turns out, I had a date too. Ecce picked me up around seven to go get ice-cream. As I was leaving...

" Aww! He's buying you ice-cream?!" Ovis whined.

"Yep." Ecce replied, giving me a kiss on the cheek."I only pay for the people I love."

" No brother-in-law love?" Ovis said, spreading his arms out wide.

" You're not my brother-in-law, yet." Ecce smiled.

"Please?" Ovis gave his puppy eyes, his green eyes looking like giant anime eyes.

"Hmm... no." Ecce said. He turned to me." Ready?"

"Yeah. Come on." I replied.

" Have fun!" Fellan smiled.

"But not too much." Cunny finished off.

"Hmm... we'll see about that." Ecce teased.

"Ecce... back by ten. Got it?" Uncle said.

" Okay." Ecce nodded. We went to his car, off to the ice-cream parlor."So Seminara..."

" Yeah, Ecce?"

"Have you ever... I dunno... thought about what Mrs. Doyle said today?"

" Yeah. That stuff was hilarious!" I exclaimed.

"No... I mean really thought of it." The mood suddenly just got serious.

"Um..." My face turned red."Well I am a Gordon. It may have crossed my mind once or twice." Ecce pulled up to the parlor."Why do you ask?" His mind wasn't clear enough to read, but he's was fidgeting enough for me to guess.

" Nothing..." Ecce turned to face me." Except this..." And he filled the gap with a kiss. Like I said, the mood was serious, so in turn it was a sorta serious kiss. He looked at me after with a slightly disheveled, slightly lecherous look. I had a feeling I knew what the next question was."Wanna go get that ice-cream now?" Or not...

" Yeah. Let's go." I smiled. We went into the ice-cream parlor, hand in hand.

The rest of the night went by like lightning with a few kisses and a few more of those looks. I think it strained Ecce to let me leave that car at 9:59, but it had to be done. He grabbed me by my hand once more before leaving.

"I love you." He said, pulling me on his lap for one last kiss. This time, I could feel he was happy as well." Y'know... we can always come back an hour later." I could feel his hands slowly hovering up."We could... kiss a bit more..." By now, they were dangerously close to the top." And we could..."

" It's ten!" I heard my brother exclaim from the door. Ecce groaned in complaint. I smirked.

"Maybe you should try again when you know my brother's not gonna be here." I advised.

" And to think I actually bought him ice-cream..." Ecce said the last part a bit louder.

"Well damn... if I knew you bought ice-cream, I would've let you pet her first." Ovis opened the passenger door."Come on, lover boy. Hands out the shirt."

"Oh yeah, definitely. Two weeks from now I'm definitely trying again." Ecce teased, placing his hands on his sides. He gave me another kiss.

"Oh eww! Gross!" Ovis said, scrunching up his nose." How can you shove your tongue in her mouth like that? She's my sister..."

"And she's my girlfriend." Ecce replied." She likes it when I kiss her like that."

"Oh! I'm so telling Mom and Dad about this when I get back to Neutral County." Ovis started running back to the factory."Wait... my ice-cream..." Ecce rolled his eyes as he passed over a small tub of ice-cream to Ovis. His smile grew wide."You know what? I'll turn around. You can drive off and take her for the night. Then you can pet, kiss, and fuck her all you want."

"Hmm... maybe I'll take that into consideration..." Ecce grinned at me."But nah... Your uncle will murder me if I do." Ecce responded."I love you so much, Seminara."

" Same to you, Ecce." I said back as I got off of his lap and out of the car.

"Oh wait!" Ecce handed a tub of cheesecake ice-cream to me." Give this to your uncle."

"Sure!" I said. Ecce smiled as he drove off, leaving Ovis and I to go back inside.

" It's 10:05." Uncle said plainly.

"I was here by 9:59. But Ovis held me up." I replied."Oh! And here's some cheesecake ice-cream."

" Did Ecce buy this?" Uncle asked.

"Yep. He wants to know if I can spend the night to watch a movie marathon this Saturday."

"Will you behave?"

" Don't I always..."

"Will he behave?" Uncle inquired.

" Probably not." Ovis joined in."I saw him with his-" I glared at Ovis, mentally telling him to change the sentence."-tongue in her mouth. Is that how all teenagers kiss?"

" Most do." Uncle sighed." Okay, Seminara. You can go."

" Yes!" I cheered, waking towards my room. Once in there, I saw Fellan and Cunny.

" Yes. Don't tell him-" Fellan started.

"-about his hands hovering in your shirt-" Cunny continued.

"-just waiting to fondle-" Fellan added on.

"-what makes you a woman." Cunny finished. I smacked both of them on the head.

"Stop watching my dates!" I exclaimed.

"Wait! Wait! This is funny..." Fellab said, laughing. He placed his hands on Cunny's hips." Y'know... we can always come back an hour later." He mimicked Ecce's voice perfectly. I knew immediately that they were mocking me the minute Fellan started to drift his hands up."We could... kiss a bit more..." I was about to jump and murder them."And we could..."

" Seminara! When did Ecce get in here?!" Uncle shouted, running to my room. He saw Fellan and Cunny, but no Ecce.

" Get out, you two!" I said. The twins smiled as they walked out the room.

"He was probably-" Cunny started.

"-hard as hell..." Fellan finished. On that note, they left my room. I was about to jump the both of them when Uncle came in with the Seminara-we-need-to-talk face.

" Yes, Uncle?" I sighed.

"I saw what happened out there. Fellan and Cunnen may mock you, but it's a serious matter. Stella put me in charge of you and I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

" I'm okay, Uncle. I got the speech from my mother and father a day before I left to come here." I said.

" I'm allowing you to go with Ecce for the night this Saturday. But it's up to you what you do."

"Yes. Alright, Uncle." He smiled at me.

"This cheesecake ice-cream was to butter me up, huh?"

" Yeah..." I smiled back. We both laughed. That just goes to show that all good things come from ice-cream and kisses.


	36. Tobey and the Narrator

The next day, I walked into first period to see Becky, Tobey, Argus, Fellan, Cunny, Ovis, and Ecce.

"Yo! Why does everything seem so... I dunno... set up?" I inquired.

" There's nothing of your concern, if you may know." Tobey snapped at me.

"Damn... what's got him in a depressing mood?"

" We've been asking everyone all morning." Argus said.

"Except Becky. I have no clue why, but it seems that their date didn't go so well." Ovis added.

"Oh it went well..." Fellan stated.

"But it ended awkwardly." Cunny replied.

"Tobey's not depressed, just a bit frustrated."

" And Becky's just thinking of things."

"Are they still together?" I asked the twins.

" Yeah." They said simultaneously.

"I sense some tension between the two. Now I really wanna know what happened." I remarked.

" Why don't you tell us how you're date went, Seminara." Tobey put a big smile on his face."Edwards is acting a bit shy around you."

" Becky's acting the same damn way." I retorted.

"Hmm..." Ovis said, deep in thought." I've watched the movies. And actual movies for your information. This is a Gordon problem."

"A Gordon problem indeed. You see... what happened was-" Fellan started.

"I will rip out your throat if you say another word." Tobey growled.

"Besides... does anyone know why Ecce's acting so shy, like he's still that boy who was too afraid to give Seminara a valentine eight months ago?" Becky wondered.

"Oh we know..." Ovis, Fellan, and Cunny said in unison.

" If you can't tell anyone about Tobey's date, you can't tell about mine." Ecce protested.

" And if you can't tell anyone about Ecce's date, you can't tell about mine." Tobey said.

" Alright!" Argus exclaimed."So Ecce came home at like... 10:15. Oppas and I asked him about his date. He wouldn't tell us the specifics, but he said something about bad timing and Ovis."

"He's just mad cause I came outside the second he was about to grope my sister. That's how you say it in Fair City, right?" Ovis scoffed, rolling his eyes. I turned to Ecce for a quick second to see his face was red." Cause we're old-school. We say pet, not grope, in NC."

"Ha..." Tobey chuckled."So that's the story? I never knew Ecce would've had the guts to try that."

" Shut up, Tobey!" Ecce spat out.

"Oh Tobey has an embarrassing story too." Fellan joined in." Except his approach was... well... in my terms stupid."

"Stupid?!" Tobey exclaimed.

"Oh come on, brother. I liked his plan." Cunny retorted.

"A bit less arguing, boys. A bit more spilling." I said, hurrying it along. Becky stood up.

"I think I hear Ms. Question robbing a bank. I'll be back." Becky hesitated, slowly walking away.

"Alright..." I clapped my hands together." What happened?"

"It was Tobey's birthday yesterday-" Cunny started for once.

"-and he asked Becky-" Fellan continued.

"-not begged-"

"-nor pleaded-"

"-to cross the bridge."

"To be lit be lamplight."

"To take it-"

"-to the next level."

"To-"

"Will you get on with it and stop with your Neutral County slogans?!" Tobey interrupted. The twins dropped their shoulders and narrowed their blue eyes at Tobey.

" Damn. Make-" Fellan said plainly

"-it boring, why don't you." Cunny finished in equal tone. The two sighed.

" He asked Becky to make love to him." Cunny and Fellan said simultaneously. I literally almost fell off of my seat. I actually smacked myself for a second, but that was to piss off Tobey. Ecce's jaw dropped in shock.

"Theodore McCallister the Third." I teased, shaking my head."I never knew you would've done that."

"It was all the talk in Mrs. Doyle's class!" Tobey started rubbing his hands in his hair."That and all the work we're doing for Two-Brains! And those thoughts that Ovis and Cunnen shoved into my head!"

" Which you liked." Ovis and Cunny coughed. I silently laughed.

"Shut up!" Tobey yelled. He slowly looked up and smirked at me."Strange how you're making fun of me when your boyfriend tried to seduce you not too long ago."

" Not seduce." Ecce countered."Just..."

"Uh-huh..." Tobey crossed his arms." Just what, Ecce?"

"Boys!" I exclaimed."If we both stop this now, we could stop those twins from making our situations worse." At that moment, I slapped my forehead. Cunny and Fellan looked at each other.

" Don't slap your face." Fellan said.

"We already made fun of you." Cunny added.

" We haven't-"

"-made fun of-"

"-Tobey yet."

"Uh... yes you did." Tobey joined in.

"We mean-"

"-that we-"

"-haven't mocked-"

"-your voice yet."

"Oh come on!" For the first time in like... forever, the narrator decides to join into the conversation."Tobey doesn't even have a chapter to look back to."

" Thanks, Narrator." Tobey smiled.

"Oh chill! You don't decide to join the conversation until now. You have no input." I retorted. Then an idea came to me." Let's do a flashback!"

"Great idea! Now it's fair. Seminara and Ecce got a chapter. It's only equally fair that Tobey and Becky get a chapter." The Narrator said, agreeing with me."Oh this is gonna be funny!"

"Ooh! Let's do it in Tobey's point of view!" I said, excited.

"How about not..." Tobey commented.

"I'm telling the story. It's third person." The Narrator flew back into her seat.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Oh, you're getting a flashback, Becky. Back to last night." The Narrator informed.

" What? I thought I timed that leave perfectly? You mean one of those two didn't tell Seminara and the rest about what Tobey asked me?" Becky inquired.

" Oh they did. It's just not fair to mention you two yet the readers don't get a chapter to understand just what's going on." The Narrator pointed out." Think of it as equal justice."

"Equal justice... It is highly unequal. Ecce and Tobey did two different things."

" Both were going to lead to sex one way or another. So... it's the same thing except Tobey didn't think to try to seduce you first and just asked. Ecce didn't ask but inferred his intentions. It's like two sides to a mirror." The Narrator explained.

" What happened to getting our own chapter?" Tobey said sarcastically."You seem to be having a good time telling our story."

"It was a funny story..."

"Dammit, dude!" Ovis shouted." Just play the damn flashback!"

" Aren't you supposed to be at Woodview Elementary?" The Narrator said, equally annoyed.

"Shhh!" Ovis commanded." Don't go telling no one!"

"Alright. I won't tell Mr. Parkson about your absence." The Narrator paused for a bit." Alright... it was 6:00 PM on October 16, 2015..."

"Oh god, just kill me..." Tobey complained.

"I don't care how uncomfortable you get, we're doing this flashback." The Narrator retorted. And the flashback began.


	37. Q&A: Flashback Style

Tobey picked up Becky at 6:00 exactly that night.

"Aww Tobey. You look so nice." Mrs. Botsford said."What's the occasion?" Tobey wore a white collared shirt and some black pants.

" Today's my birthday, Mrs. Botsford." Tobey smiled." And I plan on spending it with Becky."

" That is so sweet." Mrs. Botsford cooed just as Becky came down."Well... I shouldn't stop you two. I'll see you later." Tobey and Becky walked out hand in hand.

" Tobey, I thought you would spend your birthday with your mom." Becky said.

"Well, I've spent sixteen birthdays with her. I can spend one with you." Tobey replied.

"Aww... so where are we going?"

" You'll see." Tobey drove for about five minutes to a hill overlooking the city. The stars were out and the moon was bright. Tobey came out with a blanket.

"We're going stargazing." Becky said in awe.

" Yep." Tobey unfolded the blanket and the two laid down, looking at the sky.

" Hey Tobey... if we're only going stargazing, why are you wearing a collared shirt?"

" To make a good impression." Tobey smirked. That smirk was-

"Hold on! Wait!" Ovis exclaimed, back at first period." Does Becky know of his intentions yet?"

"Ovis..." I glared at him."Narrator was in the middle of telling the story."

"No... it's quite alright. I remember where I left off." The Narrator said."So back to stargazing..."

The two watched as the stars sparkled over them. The city was quiet and there was no crime. Part of that reason was because he begged the Villain Association to give him a peaceful night without any crime.

"So Becky..." Tobey turned to his side to face her.

" Yeah, Tobey?"

"I... uh... just wanted to let you know that I love you."

"Me too, Tobey." Again, there was silence. Becky sat up, starting to shiver.

" It's a bit cold for October..." Becky said."Can we go back in the car?"

"Sure..." Tobey mumbled. Little did Becky know, his original plan was to-

"Ooh! Now I'm wondering... did Becky say yes or no?" Ovis blurted out.

"If you listen to the story, maybe you'll learn something." The Narrator said through gritted teeth.

" Dude..." Ecce said." Let Narrator finish the flashback."

" Thank you." The Narrator thanked."So as I was saying..."

Little did Becky know, Tobey's original intention was to ask her to make love under the stars. Seeing that his plan A was slowly being destroyed, Tobey thought of a quick comeback.

"I have another blanket in the car. Maybe we could cover up with that." And with that, Tobey jumped up and dashed to the car. He opened his trunk and started searching rapidly."Please hope to dear god that I have another blanket..." He searched until the fabric of a second blanket touched his hands." Yes!" He grabbed the second blanket and headed back to Becky, putting the blanket on both of them as they laid back down.

" Thanks." Becky smiled. Tobey snuggled up next to her.

" Is that warm enough for you?"

"Aww... you're sweet, Tobey." Becky replied. The two looked at each other for a few seconds before-

"Uh, Narrator?" Ovis started.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" The Narrator exploded."HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU INTERRUPTED THIS STORY?!" Ovis kept his mouth shut."Alright."

The two locked into a kiss. It seemed that Tobey's plan was going well so far.

The Narrator stopped the conversion and turned to Ovis.

" The answer to the first question is no. She didn't know at the time. The answer to the second question... is coming up. So listen. And what was the third question?"

" When did Becky find out?" Ovis asked.

"Hold up..."

Tobey deepened their precious kiss. After a minute or two, Tobey stopped and faced Becky. Well... he was already facing Becky, but you get it. With a smile, he started to speak.

"Rebecca... words can't explain how much I love you." Tobey's eyes narrowed down and gave a lecherous smile." Which is why I want to show you, Becky..." At that moment, everything clicked inside Becky's head.

"Tobey... I'm not quite sure if we should..." Becky responded.

"Please? I mean it's perfect. Here we are. Alone under the stars on the perfect night."

"Yes... I see the stars. But the stars come out on any fine night. Why tonight? What makes it so-" She stopped herself there, realising why Tobey picked this day." Is it because it's your birthday?"

"I mean... it could be part of it. It wasn't the only reason."

"Tobey... I love you to the ends of the galaxy. But..."

"Ah yes..." I, being the Narrator, cut in." The dreaded but... what almost every girl in the world says before explaining why they can't do something."

"You're ruining the moment." Tobey muttered.

"Sorry." I apologised. Tobey looked at Becky in anticipation.

" Tobey, there are three reasons why I can't do this tonight."

" And what are the three?"

"One... we're only teens. What happens if during this night... you just happened to..."

" You think I haven't thought of that? I've been in Mrs. Doyle's class long enough to know about the whole pregnancy factor."

" Which is why before he came to pick you up, he bought a pack of condoms at the nearest Walgreens." I added in.

"No one asked for your input. This is between Becky and I." Tobey snapped. He turned back to Becky."First problem solved. What's the second reason?"

" You know I'm WordGirl. And as WordGirl, I have super strength..."

" You've been able to keep it down. What makes you think you'll lose control now?"

" He has a point." I muttered.

" Now I know why Tobey doesn't like you." Becky retorted.

" And the third one?" Tobey asked.

"Well... I'm a bit scared."

" If it all comes down to this... I can't rush you." Tobey said."I hope this doesn't change anything."

"Oh it will." I said." You both will leave, wondering what would happen if Becky said yes."

" Stop. You're making me feel guilty..." Becky said.

" Think about it this way... he'll try again."

"Oh shut up and get a night job." Tobey remarked.

" Alright!" I exclaimed. So after all of this, Tobey and Becky rode back home in silence. Becky smiled, gave Tobey a kiss on the cheek, wished him happy birthday, and went inside her house. Tobey decided to go straight home.

"So Tobey..." Mrs. McCallister said as her son walked in." How was your date?"

"Good." Tobey played off a smile as he walked upstairs. Mrs. McCallister focused on her son for a second before yelling,

"THEODORE! Get down here!"

" What, Mom?" Tobey groaned in complaint. She reached into Tobey's left pocket to show one of the precious condoms he had bought at Walgreens.

" Why do you have this?" At this point, Tobey was in shock.

" What does it matter?"

"Were you going to use this?"

" Going to." He muttered." Never got to."

" So you went and tried to screw a girl. I'm guessing because of this that you didn't succeed."

" You're right."

" Tobey... go upstairs! No robots for a week!"

"But mom..."

" Now!" Tobey sighed as he walked upstairs, the day coming to an end.

" And I'm finished!" The Narrator exclaimed.

"Aww... now I feel bad for him." I said."But not that much."

"I have no sympathy for you, either." Tobey retorted. All of a sudden, Samron stomped in with Mr. Parkson.

"Ovis... why have you ditched class?" Mr. Parkson asked.

"I was asking my sister if our parents did well on their interview." Ovis lied. Samron took Ovis by the hair and dragged him out.

"You troublesome nephew. You're not allowed in this school until 1:56. Now go to your actual class." Ovis muttered a few curses before being dragged out of the school.

" Thank god he's gone." The Narrator sighed. The bell rang and we all went to our next classes. Things just got real in the 11th grade. But it's what you do with those things that make it so fun.


	38. Rose Petal Nightmares

Friday was the one year anniversary between Uncle and Lady. After two weeks of our training, Becky, Tobey and I were at Tobey's house. I had never seen Tobey in anything besides school clothes so it struck me when I saw him with a blue T-shirt and sweatpants. Becky wore a red and yellow nightgown, a sight probably tormenting the hell out of Tobey right now. As for me, I wore a yellow shirt with a penguin on it, blue pajama pants with snowflakes, and white penguin slippers.

"It was so nice for you to come and accompany Tobey and Becky home." Mrs. McCallister smiled.

" Mom... They're both sleeping over for the night." Tobey informed."By the way... why couldn't Ecce come?"

"He went to the doctors to get his scar checked on." I said.

" Is it serious?" Becky asked.

"No. It's his semi annual checkup." I informed, fixing the monocle from my Scien-Coipo outfit on my face, sitting on the couch.

" Why are you wearing that monocle?" Tobey asked.

"Shh..." I said, holding up a finger. The doorbell rang. Mrs. McCallister opened it to show Ecce with a sleeping bag under his arm. Funny enough, he wore footsie pajamas with clouds on it.

" Hello, Mrs. McCallister!" Ecce smiled.

"Hello, Ecce. Tobey and his friends are over there." Mrs. McCallister greeted, gesturing to the living room. Ecce walked in and waved at everyone.

"Yo..." Just as Tobey turned around to greet Ecce back, he started laughing.

" Nice outfit, Ecce." Tobey teased." What? Have you somehow turned into a three year old?"

" I'd be quiet if I were you. At least I don't go to sleep with a WordGirl doll." Ecce retorted.

"It's a plush toy." Tobey mumbled." So...your girlfriend's acting weird. What's going on?" Tobey wondered.

"Camera 12... Camera 6... Camera 9..." I mumbled.

" I'm guessing she's saying camera..." Ecce stopped himself.

" Camera? What do cameras have to do with anything?" Tobey inquired."Wait... Camera..." Tobey tried to snatch my monocle but I blocked him with one arm, keeping the rest of my body still. He tried to take my monocle a couple more times, but I moved my arm to block him.

" Camera 1... Camera 7... Camera 4..." I kept on saying.

"Ecce, snap her out of it!" Tobey commanded.

"It looks like she's stopped." Becky informed. I lifted the monocle off of my face.

"Guys... mission complete." I smiled.

"Wait... were you watching Lady and Doc the whole entire time?!" Tobey exclaimed.

"Yep. And I'll let you know that they're now engaged." I said.

" You have no respect for privacy." Tobey mumbled.

"Ey! I was just makin' sure that everything went as planned. Now we can sleep in peace."

"Okay. If that's the case, you all can set up your sleeping bags here." Mrs. McCallister said. We all rolled out our sleeping bags. Tobey had one of WordGirl beating up a robot (No surprise there). Becky had a pink unicorn on hers from some power hour show (I dunno... they don't have that show in Neutral County.) Ecce had one with blue bubbles. As for me, I had one with penguins and blue igloos on it. Yeah... I have it bad when it comes to penguins. Our original setup was supposed to be Tobey, then Becky, then Ecce, then me. But since Mrs. McCallister found out about Tobey's little quest for love, it ended up having to be Tobey, then me, then Becky, then Ecce. We all went to sleep rather quickly, but it was short lived. Around midnight... I woke up to hear Ecce screaming.

"Ecce, what happened!" I asked, shocked to actually be this alert at 11:52 in the night. Tobey sat up, giving us the death glare.

"Shut up..." Turns out at 11:52 PM, Tobey loses his accent.

"I... I... saw kitchen knives, glowing red. Someone had reopened my scar. I was covered in blood. I was dying. You were kneeling over me, using tissues to soak up the blood, but it kept on coming. I heard a man laughing. I was trying to protect you, Becky, Tobey, and the name Samantha came to my head." Ecce explained.

" Who was Samantha?" Tobey asked.

"She was a baby, your daughter."

" This was a nightmare, right?" Tobey inquired.

"Yes, it was a nightmare." Ecce said.

"Oh... well... okay. Nightmare gone. Now go back to sleep." Tobey buried himself into his sleeping bag. Becky and I turned to Ecce.

"Are you sure you can sleep?" Becky said, worried.

"Yes. All I need to do is think good thoughts, like how I love Seminara." Ecce smiled and all the nightmare tension went away. Just then, Mrs. McCallister came downstairs with a flashlight.

" Is everyone okay? What happened?" Mrs. McCallister asked.

"I had a nightmare, that's all." Ecce replied."If you don't mind, Mrs. McCallister, can I have Seminara next to me so she can help me fall asleep?"

"I am so sorry you had to have a nightmare in our house. Sure... why not?" Tobey did a little victory dance for a few seconds, but that was before Mrs. McCallister finished her decision." Becky, Ecce, switch places."

" What? Can't you switch Seminara and Becky?" Tobey whined.

" How do I know you won't try anything on her?" Mrs. McCallister wondered.

" It's okay, Mrs. McCallister. If he tries anything, I get to tease him about it at school." I assured her." That and just the thought of him and Becky in a five foot vicinity of me doing anything... sensual is something I'll stop in a ten second time span."

" Okay, Seminara. But the same rules go for you and Ecce. Nothing sexual. The most I'm allowing both couples to do is cuddle. I have ears like a bat. So have a good night, children." Mrs. McCallister went back upstairs just as Becky and I switched places.

" How do you even cuddle in sleeping bags?" Ecce inquired, baffled.

"All you simply have to do is unzip the side of the sleeping bag." I responded. There are two things I've learned about Ecce when he sleeps. He likes to mumble in his sleep. A lot. That and he's clingy. By the next morning, he had his head snuggled on my neck, one leg over mine, and let's just say he managed to get to do what he attempted before Ovis interrupted our last date. Oh... I meant to say three things. He dreams of nothing except clouds, caramel, and me. One time during the night I heard him mumble something about eating caramel clouds while flying on peanut butter wings. He has a sweet tooth, I'll hold him for that. There were other things he mumbled, but, am I allowed to say it, Narrator? You know the story guidelines.

" Maybe one or two out of the thirty erotic things he's said about you in his sleep." The Narrator said."Oh! Like... no... can't say that. Or that time where... no... can't say that either. Hey, what about when... Well damn! I definitely can't say that."

" Can you be any more suggestive? Pick one and shut up. Everyone's still sleeping."

"At 10:30 in the morning? They all need a good wake up call."

" Let everyone wake up on their own." I said." So... what did Tobey do?"

"I believe he asked Becky three times during his sleep to screw him. He was obviously in a dream... until I tweaked it a bit."

" You know you don't sneak into other people's dreams." I remarked." So what did you do?"

"I added a giant Samantha." The Narrator laughed.

" He won't be asking any time soon, now. I swear, you should be a new type of birth control."

"Yes... I see it now. Children Dreams... the most affective new way to scare teens from having sex."

"I want thirty percent of that money."

" Twenty-five! Why should you get thirty when I'm doing the job?"

" Alright... what's going on?" Tobey glared at me from across the living room.

" Nothin..." I shrugged. That shrug woke up Ecce." Talk to Narrator."

"Good mornin', Semmy." Ecce smirked."I had the greatest dream-"

"Yes. About eating caramel clouds with wings made out of peanut butter."

"Well... that was a sweet dream too. But I had one of you too." Ecce smiled." We won first place in a candy eating-"

"Lie!" The Narrator coughed.

" Yeah... you mumble a lot." I admitted. Ecce let go of me and sat up.

"I have got to stop mumbling." Ecce, ironically, mumbled."At least I didn't say anything embarrassing, right?" I just turned and started whistling." Okay, how bad?"

" We couldn't say majority of what you said cause of story guidelines." The Narrator said. There was Ecce's moment to blush.

"I'm sorry you heard..." His face easily was the shade of his hair.

"Oh come on..." The Narrator waved off." At least I didn't tamper with your dream, like I did to Tobey."

"So you were the one who shoved the baby in the dream!" Tobey yelled. Just then, the final member of our group, Becky, woke up.

" Okay! It's way too loud." Becky looked at the clock." It's 11?!"

" Yep." I replied." Let's have breakfast."

After all of us had pancakes, we all left. I went back to my house to see flower petals everywhere.

"Goddamn... did a giant flower throw up on our house?" I said, picking up a petal. In actuality, I knew what happened. Hell, I recorded the whole thing. Secretly of course. So I had to pretend I didn't know anything. Uncle came out in his usual lab coat outfit with an all too giddy smile on his face.

"Hello, Seminara!" He greeted."I have got to thank you. Lady and I-"

" Are engaged? Yeah I know." I said, then wished I didn't.

" How did you know?" Uncle narrowed his eyes at me.

"Um... lucky guess?" I hesitated. Uncle held out his hand.

" Cameras. Now." Uncle stated plainly.

"I don't have any!" I protested."On me..."

"Hey, hon. I found a marble, sphere, round object in our room, sleeping area, domain." Lady walked in with a dress on, holding one of my mini cameras. But you can't tell it's a camera.

"I don't own marbles." Uncle informed, glaring at me." Seminara, how many 'marbles' are in my room?"

" Only that one!" I lied. Uncle's glare was overwhelming."Oh alright! 12! But they're just marbles!"

"Let me see your computer." Uncle said blatantly. I reluctantly walked to my room and turned on my computer. The only thing on there was the blueprints to new baby creations.

"See? Nothing." I smirked. Uncle looked to the side and saw my container. Now my container is shaped like an almost flat circle. It has two buttons. One to open the container. But Uncle pressed the other button and a usb popped up. I'm not stupid enough to store all of my recordings on my computer. Instead, I store it on my flashdrive which impressively doubles as Scien-Coipo's container. Uncle was probably mad by now.

" I'm confiscating your marble cameras for a month." Uncle said.

"Okay." I shrugged. I have 348 more of those marbles. Losing 12 won't do anything to me.

"I have a feeling that you have more."

"No. Just the 12." I am a pathological liar. I probably need to get checked up for that.

" Alright... But I'm taking the container with me!" Uncle left. He thought he had won by taking my container. But he'll find out when he looks at the files that there's nothing on it. Before I came home I gave Ecce my real container, telling him to keep it until Monday. As an evil villain, you learn to make two of everything. And this evil villain has a movie marathon to watch in a few hours.


	39. Jumps to Mysteries

Since Ecce was setting up the whole movie night thing, I asked Uncle to drop me off.

" I'm almost going to miss you tonight." Uncle said as we pulled up at Ecce's house.

"Aww..." I smiled." Thanks!"

"I said almost. Now I feel happy, knowing your marbles, container-" Uncle snatched my monocle from my pocket." AND monocle from you."

"Noooo! Now I'm gonna have to resort to sorting through all 12 cameras when I get back!" I cried. Uncle glared at me." You don't know where I hide my marbles. Good luck finding them." I sauntered off with a smile. Uncle slammed his van door and drove off. Anna, Ecce's mother, opened the door for me.

"Hello, Seminara!" Anna greeted."Ecce's in the living room. Now I'm trusting you all not to burn down my house." Ecce snuck up next to me and put an arm around my waist.

" Don't worry, mom. I'll be good." He smirked." Boy Scout's honor."

" You're no Boy Scout." Anna remarked."Alright! Here's where I lay down the rules. Don't burn down my house. Don't let anyone in. Your father and I have our keys so there is no reason to open the door. No horror movies. Those things put Ecce in a state of shock for days."

"Wait... why would we watch a movie about whores?" I asked.

"Horror." Anna enunciated." Two syllables."

"Oh..." I responded.

"Okay. Back to the rules... um... that's about it."

" Not quite!" Out stomped Officer Louie Edwards, one of the best officers in Fair City. He also happens to be Ecce's father." Don't touch any of our belongings. Including the wine cabinet, Ecce. I know how you kids are so let me make this clear. Our last rule here is no sex whatsoever. I heard Ecce mumbling about what he was planning to do and I won't allow it."

" Dad, I wasn't planning on it. Can't I just watch a movie with my girlfriend in peace?"

" And don't think you can sneak around those rules. No love making either."

" It's the same thing!" I exclaimed.

"Oh alright! I promise I won't do anything to disappoint you two." Ecce told his father.

"Good." Louie said."Now Anna... I think we can leave these two until midnight, don't you think?"

" Yes, Louvillo Valentino Edwards. I think we can leave our son here with his girlfriend until midnight." Anna teased.

"It's Lou-vi-yo. Not Lou-ville-oh. I'm taking this very seriously, hon."

" Yeah. What're we going to do this time? Is it another steakout in the cop car while they watch a five hour marathon of Vocabulary Man?"

"I'll have you know, I made reservations at that restaurant you like right across the city."

"Okay! Have a good time! See ya!" Ecce pulled me inside and shut the door on his parents. He instantly rolled his eyes and sighed."Parents... Gotta love them. So are you ready for the five hour marathon of Vocabulary Man?"

"You mean that show with the man and his pet cat that came from the planet Wordicon to save the world?" I inquired.

" Yes."

" Are you kidding? We have an actual superhero in Fair City and you want to watch a TV marathon about another one?" I grabbed a movie from the giant case in the living room." Let's watch this one! It's about two spies that work undercover to stop a bad guy."

"Wow... I've never seen that movie in the case before. It must be new."

"Well good. Cause there's a Double Trouble 1 and 2." I informed, holding up both movies." I'll pop the popcorn. You put in the movie."

"Alright Semmy." I left to find a popcorn maker. A couple of minutes later, I came back with a bowl of popped corn. Ecce had just started the movie. I snuggled up next to him, popcorn in hand, and started to watch the movie.

That movie was the worst spy movie ever. I watched ten minutes of it before falling asleep. I woke up to Ecce's constant whispering.

" It's over." He kept on saying, stroking my hair. I yawned a bit.

" That movie was so boring..." I yawned. Ecce shrugged.

"I liked it. Nice and classic. No giant explosions. No knives. Just two spies saving the world by sneaking into a giant facility." Ecce gave me a quick kiss."Wanna watch the sequel?"

"Dude... I barely watched ten minutes of the first one. And you know what they say. The first movie is always better than the second one.

"Well... if you fall asleep this time, I'll wake you up by bombarding you with kisses." Ecce smiled. I looked around and realised the popcorn bowl was missing.

" Where'd the popcorn bowl go?" I asked. Ecce started laughing, picking up random pieces of popcorn from my shirt.

"You managed to not just drop it on the floor," Ecce said."but on yourself as well."

"Oh come on! This is not insult night."

"We still have two hours until my parents come back. The killjoys..." Ecce muttered the last part." So what do we do?"

"I dunno. Do you have any video games or something?"

"No... too many video games have swords, knives, or pointy things so... my parents want to keep me away from that."

"Um... well then... what're we gonna do for the next 2 hours?"

"Well, we could talk about our lives." Ecce suggested. I shrugged.

"Hell... we have nothing else to do..." The two of us sat on the floor facing each other.

"Okay. I've always wanted to know if you were a villain in NC." Ecce started off.

"Yes, I was. I was called Mother Time because of my stop power. People assumed I could stop time, so I adopted the name. I was higher up than Foreshadow and Aftermath."

" Who was Aftermath? Cunnen?"

"Exactly. And Foreshadow, a.k.a Fellan, is the new leader until Ovis turns ten." I explained."Now it's my turn. Ecce, do you ever feel left out in our group of four? I mean there's Becky as WordGirl, Tobey as this evil genius, and me as, well, a bigger evil genius than Tobey."

"No. I have my own special ability."

" Besides looking very handsome over there, Ecce." I smiled.

"Why thanks!" Ecce exclaimed."I don't know if it's an ability, but sometimes, I have dreams of the future."

" Don't tell me that someone's gonna come and reopen your scar."

"I said dreams, not brutal nightmares. I had a dream last night about snow, the Villain Winter Olympics, and a strange lady from another planet."

"I wonder what that could mean?" I asked myself.

" Now Seminara, my turn. Hmm... Hold on..." Ecce turned around and started thinking.

" Would you like me to ask another question?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Do you know how long your scar is?"

" Across my body or how deep it is?"

" Both, if you know them."

"My scar is about one and a half inches deep." At that info, I flinched.

"Dude, did you puncture anything?"

" It almost punctured a lung, a kidney, and some other organ I can't remember."

"Oh my god..." I gasped.

"But here's a cheerful thought. My scar's only about four feet long!" Ecce managed to smirk a bit at the end of that sentence. My jaw dropped.

" What? Does it grow with you or something? You're happy about that?"

"I mean, it could've been worse. I could've died. It actually could've punctured a lung, kidney, or whatever the hell the third one was. I could've even been castrated." I felt like crying, but as a villain, I rarely cry.

"Wait... ca-what?! How?!"

"Well I did tell you my scar went to my knee, right? What'd you expect, it was a straight line from my arm to my knee. You even saw part of my scar. It goes in a diagonal line, then, the part where my pants cut off the rest," Ecce held out a finger and made a sort of semi circle in the air."It jumps like this. He didn't do that to make a nice design on my leg. Where'd you think he made that jump at?"

"I feel so stupid." I said."I should've never asked that question."

" You would've found out sooner or later. Either by me telling you, or you seeing it for yourself." In all the seriousness in this talk, I had to blush."Aww... keep on the blush. It looks cute when your face is about to explode."

"Y'know... there was a boy I had found back in my villain days in NC. His whole body was drenched in blood too, but I don't think it was you. It was a few years back."

"How did you know it wasn't me?"

" Because one of the officers told me that he had died. I brought him to the hospital. Officer said he died the minute I let him go. That means you weren't the only one this guy tried to kill."

"Hey... back to the fact that you were a villain in Neutral County. Was there a superhero?"

"Yes. Rider. He had a levitating motorcycle and was a psychic. He sent me home to my mom so much, it was the norm."

" Whatever happened to him?"

"I heard he was targeted too by the murderer. We don't know if he died or not."

"Rider... you think that kid you saved, me being scarred, Rider going missing, my dreams, and Mr. Big knowing about my phobia of knives may be connected?"

"It just might. Let's get Becky and Tobey and pay Mr. Big a visit." I stood up, grabbing Ecce's hand. Just then, the door opened to show Anna and Louie.

"We're back!" Anna exclaimed.

"You two were good, right?" Louie asked.

" Yeah, yeah. Officer Edwards, do you know the name of the kid that Mother Time saved in Neutral County six years ago?" I inquired.

"I dunno, kids..." Louie said a bit suspiciously."Do you really wanna know?"

"Oh forget it! Ecce, we have a murderer to catch!" I reached for my container to realise that Uncle took one of them."Ecce, get the container from your room." Ecce nodded as he dashed upstairs. A minute later, Ecce came back with a container that looked exactly like the one Uncle took from me.

"Dad... Harley has been framed. We may have a lead to the actual killer. We will see you soon." Before Louie could protest, I activated my shoes, held Ecce by the waist, and flew off. In two minutes, we were at Becky's window, knocking as fast as we could. Becky got up and walked towards the window.

" What?" She asked, pulling up the window.

"Come on! We're getting Tobey. Ecce and I may have found a lead to who scarred Ecce and killed the superhero of Neutral County." I exclaimed.

"Okay! Word up!" Instantly she turned into WordGirl." Let's go!" We flew across the city to Tobey's house and knocked on Tobey's window. Tobey lifted his head up, saw us, and put his head back down.

"You bastard!" I yelled, breaking open Tobey's window. Tobey jumped up in sudden fear.

" What do you want?" Tobey asked.

"I bet if it were only Becky, you'd get up." I replied, glaring at the blonde boy.

" Hurry it up. A genius must sleep." Tobey said, putting on his glasses.

" Come on, Tobey. We're infiltrating Mr. Big's building."

" And if I don't?" Tobey inquired, raising an eyebrow. I grabbed him by the neck and slowly squeezed.

"If you don't," Tobey was slowly turning blue."I'll make you as impotent as Mr. Big himself. Capisce?"

"G-got it..." I let go of Tobey's neck."I have a question. Are you even Italian?"

"None of your concern." I replied. In actuality, I am Italian, but I'm not giving Tobey the pleasure of knowing my nationalities." Becky, grab your boyfriend." With all four of us together, we had a building to infiltrate.


	40. The Story of Rider

We snuck in the building, no problem. Turns out, Big doesn't sleep at 12:45 AM. We overheard him talking to Leslie.

" Alright! So what to plan to take over Fair City today..." Mr. Big said.

"Sir... you moved here six years ago. I've been wondering... where did you live before this?" Leslie asked.

"It's irrelevant to the topic." Mr. Big replied."Now back to mind control."

" Mr. Big, sir. I'll actually agree with your next plan if you tell me where you came from."

"Oh alright, Leslie! I came from Neutral County, just like Scien-Coipo."

" Fascinating. What did you do there?"

"I was a villain, of course." Mr. Big informed. I turned to Becky.

" Becky... a villain called Giant Tempo lived back in NC six years ago. He was one of those minor villains, like Harley." I whispered.

" What'd he do?" Becky whispered back.

"He was a hypnotist. He owned a giant watch, those ones on the chains, and used it to hypnotize people."

" Makes a lot of sense." Becky muttered. We all snapped our attention back to Mr. Big and Leslie's conversation.

"You're villain name was Giant Tempo? And you used a giant watch to hypnotize people?" Leslie queried.

"Yes. I was a great villain, but a minor one compared to Mother Time. She was a ten year old brat who could stop time. I hated her."

"Wow. Stopping time? That's impressive. Why'd you leave?"

" Why are you interrogating me, Leslie?"

"No reason, sir. I was just wondering."

" But if you insist... I left because-" Big started.

"Wait!" Leslie interrupted. She walked towards our direction. We all looked at her and smiled.

"Hey... lovely weather, huh?" I said. She grabbed all of us by the collar and dragged us to Mr. Big.

"Well well... Scien-Coipo..." Mr. Big smirked."Or should I say, Mother Time. What brings you here?"

" Shut up, Tempo!" I yelled." Who really killed Rider and that kid? And who scarred Ecce?" Mr. Big started laughing.

" What kid? I only scarred one." Mr. Big grinned."Ecce Rider Edwards, son of Officer Louvillo Valentino Edwards, also known as Rider. Born with psychic powers, he was the savior of Neutral County. With a black bandana tied on his head, a red scarf, black shirt, tight jeans, combat boots, and his flying motorcycle- that you yourself, Seminara, made for him- he was Rider."

"I remember... Ecce did ask for a floating motorcycle six years ago." I said in realization.

" Rider stopped every villain. You, me, Raccel, Foreshadow, Aftermath, the Oppositioners, Powell, Harley, Replay, you name it. Six years ago, I kidnapped Ecce and told Rider via television that if he didn't come, I'd torture this poor, innocent boy to death. Ecce screamed, saying ' I'm Rider! I'm Rider!' over and over. He even used his psychic powers to launch me against a wall. Now I knew who I was trying to kill. Using a kitchen knife, I cut his little cut. Oh, it was hilarious, watching him watch, silently, in pain. I left him for dead. No more super hero. Or that's what I thought. Just as I left, I saw Seminara approach the building."

"I did approach a building that dark night, but I did forget it was you, I found, Ecce..." I said. The Narrator cued a flashback.

I went inside the building to see a boy, around ten, covered in blood. He reached out to me.

"Sem..." He managed to say. I could tell those blue eyes from anywhere.

"Ecce?!" I yelled, shocked. I picked him up."Don't worry..."

"Tem..." He said. I thought he had said time.

"Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." I said, worried. I flew out of the building and rushed to the hospital. Once there, I went straight to the secretary.

" He's dying! Get a doctor!" I screamed.

" Hold on." The secretary had told me."I have a phone call."

" What the fuck do you mean you have a phone call. Do you see how big this cut is?" I yelled. The woman wasn't doing anything." Screw it." I rushed upstairs to the area where they did all the surgery, grabbed a crapload of tissues, and started pressing them on the cut.

" Dude, don't die!" I cried. He shook his head.

" Won't..." He breathed out. I scrambled for a needle.

"I don't know how to do this, Ecce."

"Stall..." He said, getting very weak. I started stitching. After getting to his stomach, I thought I was done.

" Dude... you still with me?"

"Thanks..."

" Don't thank me yet. What blood type do you have?"

" Why..."

"Goddammit, dude! Tell me!"

"AB. Why?"

" Good. The universal receiver." I slit my wrist with the needle and put it to his stomach.

"You... villain..." Ecce had said."Why... do... this..."

" Cause you're my friend, dude." I smiled. Just then, doctors and the police busted in.

" What're you doing?!" The doctor exclaimed.

" What the hell does it look like?! I'm saving his life!" I retorted.

" Why didn't you get the secretary to call a doctor?"

" She was on the damn phone!"

" Alright, move." The doctor shoved me out the way. Ecce turned to me.

"Th... thanks... Sem..." He thanked, giving me a thumbs up. I didn't know what happened next cause at that point, I blacked out.

"A few days later, an officer told me you were dead. I had forgotten just who I saved, but I saved him. Until he died..." I finished.

"Aw... touching story..." Mr. Big said sarcastically." Now I must make my leave." Mr. Big started to leave.

"I don't think so, Tempo." We all looked towards the door.

" Dad!" Ecce exclaimed. At the door was Louie in his uniform. He looked at me.

"Seminara, I'm sorry. I told you he was dead because I didn't want anyone from Neutral County coming to Fair City to finish the job of killing my son. You did save his life. He said if you didn't stitch him up and give some of your blood to him, he would've died before we got there." Louie explained. Ecce went up to me.

" Thanks." Ecce smiled, then gave me a kiss.

"Oh god, get a room." Tobey gagged.

"You find another room to go to." I mumbled quickly.

"Alright, kids. It's early. 2:30 in the morning early. Let's get you all home." Louie grabbed onto Mr. Big's collar."And you to jail."

"Do I have to go to jail? I've never even been in Neutral County." Leslie asked.

"I guess you can stay..." Becky shrugged." You haven't done anything."

" Thanks, WordGirl."

" No problem." Becky replied. Ecce took me by the waist.

" Does she still spend the night?" Ecce asked.

"Oh fine." Louie sighed. Ecce grinned at me." But the rules still apply!"

"Aww..." Ecce pouted.

" Where do you even hide the key to the wine cabinet, anyway?" I wondered.

"In the knife drawer." Louie said plainly.

" Figures." I rolled my eyes." Come on, Ecce."

"Y'know..." Ecce said, nudging his father."You are the best father-"

"No, Ecce."

" But-"

"I said no, Ecce."

" Please?"

"No."

"I love you."

"I love you too, son. But, no."

" Why not?!"

"How about this. I'll allow it when you're seventeen." At this point, Ecce started jumping up and down."Decades old."

" What?!" Ecce yelled. Tobey started laughing.

" Tough having an officer as a father, huh?" Tobey teased. Ecce lifted up a hand, launching Tobey to the other side of the room.

" Yeah. I'm gonna love this." Ecce smirked.

We all returned to our places. Ecce was loving his psychic powers. But there is still more to our Fair City than meets the eye.


	41. Halloween in Fair City

It was Halloween in our good ol' Fair City. I realized that as I woke up this morning.

"I have no costume!" I exclaimed, running to Uncle's room. Surprisingly, Lady wasn't there.

"Mmm... Seminara... it's like... 6:30. Can't you go back to sleep?" Uncle moaned, tossing in his sleep.

" It's a Wednesday! I have school!" I retorted." And it's also Halloween! I have no costume!"

" Why not just go in as Scien-Coipo?" Uncle asked, now sitting up.

" That's like Tobey going as Tobey or Becky going as WordGirl. It makes absolutely no sense."

" Go as me, then. I think I have a spare coat in the closet."

"Uh... yeah. No."

" Then go as Beatrice. I'm sure she has an outfit that can fit you."

"By the way, where is Lady?"

" She was a bit sick. Nothing much. Just nausea. She'll be back soon." I narrowed my eyes at Uncle.

"Nausea? Really? After you've screwed her two weeks ago, you think she's just sick?"

" What other thing could it be?" Uncle asked. I smacked my forehead.

" Where the hell did you get your Ph.D. from?" I queried.

"Woodview University. Why?" Uncle replied.

" They need to take it back." I stated plainly." Uncle, Lady may be throwing up because she is pregnant!"

"Oh no..." Uncle said with a wave of his hand, chuckling nervously."It can't... ah ha... be..." Uncle rushed to me in a flash and grabbed hold of my collar."SEMINARA I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BE A FATHER! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!"

" Chill, Uncle. No one is ever ready to become a father. You just gotta wing it. And what do you mean you don't know. You've taken care of me for a full year now. Taking care of an evil mastermind 16 year old is a lot harder than taking care of a newborn."

" Seminara... you are one of the best nieces I have." Uncle smiled, letting go of me.

" Okay. Now can I please have a costume for Halloween?"

"Dress up as that villain you were before you came to Fair City. Mother Time."

" Great idea, Uncle!" I exclaimed, running out the room. Mother Time's outfit was a black, sleeveless shirt with a clock at the center, a black skirt, white tights, black boots, black gloves, a white mask with black outlining, and a staff with a diamond on top (I'll admit. I'm not rich. I stole it from the jewelry store.) I quickly put it on before flying off to school. The reason I could fly as Mother Time was because of the diamond that I tampered with. The minute I got past Woodview Elementary, a girl stopped me in my tracks. She wore Ovis' Spider Tech costume, which was pretty much just a white shirt and jeans with goggles on the top of his head and four metal arms sticking out of a backpack hidden under his shirt.

"Are you Ovis' sister?" She asked.

" Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Ovis was a disgusting boy that watched strange things, but he was kinda nice to me. If he comes back, can you ask him if he wants to get ice-cream?"

"Aww... that's sweet. What's your name?"

"Hannah." She replied with a smile.

"Well Hannah, how bout I ask him today, when I get home. Is that okay?"

" Yes! Thank you! And I like your Mother Time costume."

"Wait... how do you know about Mother Time?"

"I like reading about the villains from other cities." Hannah said.

"Oh, mkay. I have to get to school now. Have a good day, Hannah!" I flew off to the school two buildings down. For once, Becky was waiting for both me and Tobey, which is a sight to see because Tobey's always here early. She wore a cute little officer costume, with an officer's jacket, a denim skirt, and shoes.

" So this is what Mother Time looks like?" Becky inquired.

"Yes, Officer Becky."I teased."So where's Tobey and Ecce?"

"I don't know." Just then, I could've sworn I saw Tobey come to us wearing a white top hat, monocle, a white cape, a white suit and bowtie, and a staff. Becky leaned in to whisper to me." Was there a villain in Neutral County that looked almost exactly like yours?"

" One, I don't have a top hat, bowtie, monocle, or even a cape in my Mother Time costume. Two... it's looks like someone from a video game I played when I was... eight."

"Count Bleck. Super Paper Mario." Tobey informed as he stepped towards us." Mother bought this for me, saying it was either this, or Mario." Tobey shuddered."I look terrible in red and overalls."

" You could always be Princess Peach." I snickered. Tobey glared at me.

"I doubt I'd look any good in a pink dress anyway." Tobey retorted. Just then, a motorcycle came zooming towards us. I didn't think of it much until I saw it had no wheels and was levitating. Ecce made a sharp stop in front of us, wearing his Rider costume.

"Hello folks!" Ecce smiled.

"Ecce... did you really decide to dress as Rider?" I asked.

" Yeah. I grew a lot over 6 years, from that 5'2'' I was at 10 so I had to buy a bigger version of my outfit." Ecce explained. When as Rider, instead of his hair being nice and down, it was spiky and pointed out behind his head.

" You do a better job of concealing your identity than Becky does." I commented." At least you change your hair style."

"Yep."Ecce looked at Tobey." What are you supposed to be?"

" Guess." Tobey replied, annoyed.

" Something from Mario... Count Bleck?" Ecce guessed.

"I thought you didn't own any video games!" I exclaimed.

"I don't! But you had Super Paper Mario when we were eight. You'd make me play it when you said you had some filming homework to do. Which was weird thinking that we didn't have a filming class..."Ecce said, deep in thought. Becky and Tobey both glared at me.

" Seminara, I didn't know your craziness went as far back as eight." Tobey smirked. The bell signaling everyone to get inside started ringing. We all went inside; Ecce shoving his motorcycle, shrunken of course, in his pocket.

Happy Halloween, students!" Mrs. Doyle exclaimed as we entered, surprisingly, to our first period class. She was dressed as Lady Redundant Woman. Wow... the second time I've said her full name." Obviously, I'm not Mrs. Bryon. I am Mrs. Doyle. Or today... I'm Lady Redundant Woman! I happen to notice a few of you from my health class."

" There's another health class?" Tobey whispered to me.

"Yeah. Two others. Mr. Kamika, our Geometry teacher, surprisingly teaches 2 health classes. And then there's Mr. Doyle, Mrs. Doyle's husband, who teaches health too." I explained.

"Can I get a transfer?" Tobey mumbled, placing his head on the desk.

"Ah, Theodore!" Mrs. Doyle exclaimed."I never expected to be subbing your class."

" Me neither. Now can you leave so I can continue expecting that you won't sub my class?"

"Hmm... Quick! Theodore! What's-" Mrs. Doyle yelled all of a sudden.

" Woman, this is not health class!" Tobey said." No pop questions!"

"Before he ends up getting 'overwhelmed' again." The Narrator muttered.

"Oh shut up, will you?!" Tobey retorted.

" No... Theodore's right. This isn't health class. And what was that about overwhelmed, Narrator?" Mrs. Doyle said.

"Well..." The Narrator started.

" Stop going back to me! Go back to something that Ecce's done! Or the mayor! Or even my mother! But not me!" Tobey exploded.

"Okay. Okay. Sorry..."

After school, I did as I promised and told Ovis about his crush. Becky, Tobey and Ecce were with me as I went to video chat with my brother. He popped up on the television screen.

" What, Seminara! I'm busy with the villains!" Ovis said. Behind him, I could see Argus, Fellan, Cunny, Powell and Replay. Replay was a twenty-two year old with blonde, spiky hair and green eyes that could rival Ovis'. Replay is kinda like Maria, or the Energy Monster. The metal collar on his neck helped him control his powers. He got shocked by lightning when he was two and ever since, he's had his powers. Powell was a five year old girl with whitish hair and blue eyes. She may look innocent with her white and red dress, red boots, and red gloves, but she is powerful when angry. Powell's real name was Sky Powell Cloud, a name we all came up with when we found her as a newborn in a space capsule near our base. So she's the only member from our team possibly from another planet. I could see Replay's eyes widen in shock.

"What the hell?!" He yelled in his high pitched, electronic voice."Is that-"

"No way..." Harley gasped.

"Foreshadow! Spider Tech! Aftermath! Red Oppositioner!" Replay exclaimed." It's Rider!" All boys, with the exception of Harley and Replay, weren't surprised." What?! Why aren't you shocked!

"Ecce told me he was Rider before figuring out I was a villain." Argus shrugged.

"We knew it the moment we saw him in Fair City." Fellan and Cunny said in unison.

"I was... 3 when Rider left. I barely knew him." Ovis added.

"Is this the fabled former superhero of NC that I've heard of?" Powell asked.

" Yeah, Sky." I replied." This is Rider."

"Wait... who's Ecce?" Replay asked. Since they were either in jail or in school when we visited NC or when the rest came to Fair City, Replay nor Powell had ever met Ecce before.

"Hi, Replay!" Ecce greeted, waving at the screen."I haven't seen you since you were 16. You haven't changed much."

" You've gotten taller, Rider." Replay commented.

"Okay you two." I interrupted."I wanted to talk to my brother." Ovis shoved Replay away from the screen, his hair shooting up in the process.

" Yes?" Ovis said." Have you finally GOTTEN ME MY VIDEO OF WHICH I'VE BEEN WAITING ALMOST A YEAR FOR, SEMINARA!" Damn... I forgot about that.

" Yeah, sure. Whateves. So this girl from Woodview Elementary, Hannah, wants to know if you want to go get ice-cream with her."

"Hannah? You mean Hero Hannah? The one obsessed on looking up superheroes?"

" Yes."

"Uh... no."

" Why not?"

" Give me my video, I'll go on 2 ice-cream dates." Ovis bargained.

"Go on the date, I'll give you 2 videos." I retorted.

"Okay. 2 videos for 2 dates. Deal?"

" Deal." I replied.

"Good. I thought she was cute anyway. So I get both videos and a girl. Oh joyous me!" Ovis exclaimed.

"I don't really care if you think she's cute or not. So what're you all doing for Halloween?"

"Well since everyone except Ovis and Powell are too old to go trick or treating, we're going to do a giant Halloween rampage!" Replay exclaimed.

" Doing a Halloween rampage without me?!" Powell shouted."Replay, that's not fair!"

" It's the price you gotta pay, little kid." Replay shrugged.

"Okay, guys. I hope you have fun. I'll see you guys soon, okay?" I responded.

"Okay. Bye Semmy!" The villains said together. I cut off the video call and turned to the three sitting behind me.

"I can't believe you have a five year old on your team." Tobey scoffed.

"Yeah... don't you think that's a bit too young?" Becky said, agreeing with Tobey.

"She's gonna be six in like... a week. And besides, we raised her ourselves. She was abandoned in a space capsule as a newborn." I explained.

"So you mean she came from space?" Ecce queried.

" We think so. She can fly and has a screaming power similar to when the Whammer punches his fists together." I replied.

" Maybe she's a baby from Lexicon, like I am." Becky commented.

"Maybe." I agreed."But not all babies that land in this general area are from Lexicon, you know."

"I mean seriously, who would abandon their child in a space capsule?" Tobey wondered.

"I dunno. But let's not worry about it." But the subject didn't go away so easily. Who would just abandon a newborn on Earth? Whoever it was probably wasn't up to any good.


	42. The Great Villain Winter Olympics

December came in a heartbeat. Turns out, Lady was actually pregnant. That being said, she couldn't participate in the Villain Winter Olympics. So Uncle chose to stay in Fair City with her. We weren't going to Middlingville like for the Summer Olympics. This year, we were going even farther north, to a town called Common Town, where it was freezing during the winter. It was also a five hour drive. Before we went, though, the Villain Association announced that Neutral County will be added to the roster. So that meant at one point or another, I'd have to face them. The only problem now was if I had to go in as a Neutral County villain, or a Fair City villain. I was in a car, currently, with Ecce, Becky, Tobey, and Officer Edwards, or Louie.

" So why are you two coming to the Winter Olympics again?" I asked.

" We wanted to watch you guys." Becky replied.

"Besides... my father's only dropping us off, right?" Ecce nudged his father, which was doable since he was in the passenger seat.

" You're not seventeen, yet, Ecce." Louie stated plainly."You have over a month to go."

" Like I said," Ecce continued." You're only dropping us off, right?"

" Yes I'm only dropping you off. But if you do anything, I'm gonna lock you in a room filled with knives for half an hour."

" No fair..." Ecce muttered.

"So what kinds of competition are gonna be there?" Tobey asked.

"Things like snowboarding, skiing, ice skating, cross-country, biathlon..." I listed.

"Wow... many things that Tobey's not good at." Ecce teased.

" At least I'm not controlled by Officer Strict over here." Tobey retorted.

" Can't you all wait till, I dunno, marriage?" Louie inquired.

" Knowing these guys," Becky and I commented." probably not." Just as we pulled up to Common Town, I saw Argus run up to the car wearing a very thick, red coat. Right behind him was Oppas wearing an equally thick, blue coat.

"Uncle Louie!" Argus exclaimed."I missed you!"

"We saw him two months ago." Oppas said."I didn't miss him that much." Louie got out the car and hugged the twins.

"I missed you both. So how does it feel to be in the Olympics?" Louie asked.

"Awesome!" Argus replied.

" Terrible." Oppas mumbled.

"I see nothing's changed." Louie said. He turned to the car we were in." Come on, lazy folks! Get out..."

"No." We protested." It's too cold."

"Too cold..." Louie scoffed." In less than 24 hours, you'll be outside; Tobey and Seminara doing the biathlon and Becky and Ecce watching from the sidelines."

" It's mkay." Oppas shrugged." They can stay inside their nice, warm car. That just means I have an adaptive advantage against them tomorrow, for I am in tomorrow's biathlon challenge too." From the car, I looked around for a building.

"Uh... guys. There are no buildings." I pointed out.

"Well of course not! In this part of town is the cabin area! You see that giant log cabin over there?" Tobey pointed in a general direction." That's where all of us are staying."

"All of us?" I repeated.

" Yes. It's a large cabin with about fifty rooms." Tobey explained.

"Yes!" I cheered."I don't have to share!"

" And that was how we were able to bring Ecce and Becky." Tobey commented. Louie walked up to the car and motioned us out.

" Come on, children. I'm going back to Fair City to do my night shift." Louie said.

" Okay, Officer Edwards." Becky replied." Have a good time. We'll be back around 2 weeks from now."

"Oh come on!" Ecce whined one last time." It's the 29th of December. I'm turning 17 the day after we get back!"

"Ecce Rider Edwards! My decision is final! Now you'd better abide by it or else you'll be grounded as well as stuck in the knife room for half an hour!" Louie scolded.

" Fine." Ecce grumbled. He turned to Louie as he went into the car." What if it's extended and I'm here on-"

"Ecce, you are aggravating me right now. The rules are clear. Until 2:41 PM on January 12, 2016, you aren't to do anything."

"Even breathe?" Ecce asked sarcastically."Or stand?" Louie glared at Ecce.

" Ten minutes in the knife room when you get back." Louie slammed the door and drove off.

"Wow cousin..." Argus tsked, shaking his head." It's almost impossible to piss off Uncle Louie."

"I guess I deserve it." Ecce sighed. All of a sudden, I saw Louie's cop car back up back to Ecce.

"Hey, Uncle Louie, what brings you back?" Argus asked. Louie turned to his son.

"I was a bit harsh." Louie said."I shouldn't be punishing you with your phobia."

"No. I should stop pestering you. I'll be welcoming my punishment with open arms when I get back." Ecce replied back.

" I'm in fault, Ecce. I'm lifting your punishment."

" No. I'm the one who did wrong, Dad. I'll accept the consequences."

"No. I insist. You're not grounded."

" And I insist that I am grounded, for I have done wrong."

" Why? You're only an eager sixteen year old. No one can change that." I turned to Becky and Tobey.

" My father would never do that." I muttered.

" Neither would my mother. She grounded me on my birthday for just asking Becky to-"

" You got grounded?" Becky laughed.

"Yes. For a week." Tobey responded.

" Every time my father would find my cameras in his room when I was nine, he'd ground me for two weeks and took away my inventing privileges, my filming privileges, my villain privileges, and my internet privileges."

" You have too much privileges." Becky said."I was a pretty good person. The only times I got in trouble were if I were late or something because I had to do things as WordGirl."

"I remember the times, when I was grounded, I'd resort to sneaking out and dragging along Argus and Oppas to spy on people in the city. I got in trouble way too often by doing that. So then I'd go on the computer in school during computer class. I was almost never caught. Until in one class, I forgot to put up an extra tab and my teacher caught me. I was suspended for two weeks and my parents broke my first camera."

" Serves you right!" Tobey said." What were you, nine? Do you know what I was doing at nine?"

" Building robots to impress Becky?" I didn't even need to guess.

"No. I started trying to impress Becky at eleven. I thought I was only trying to impress WordGirl at nine and ten." I turned back to Ecce and smirked.

" This is what he does when he's trying to get something he wants and has already gotten in trouble." I said. We all focused our attention on the father and son conversation.

" And so yes, I am an eager sixteen year old. But I'm also an eager sixteen year old with an almost fatal scar. I'm lucky enough to be able to have the capability to even try to do anything of that nature." Ecce told Louie.

" That is true..." Louie dragged out.

" Officer Louie may be a cop," I explained, rolling my eyes." but he's a sucker to his only son."

" And as I am lucky today, I may not be so lucky tomorrow."

"I understand, son." Louie started crying those parental tears, the ones they get when they think that they've done something that will ruin their kid's life.

"Oh my god... he's falling for it again." I whispered to myself.

" Which is why..." Louie started.

" Yes, father?" Ecce gave his most innocent look.

"... You better pray that you're luck runs on for an extra 2 weeks." Ecce's jaw dropped.

"B-but... D-dad..." Ecce stuttered. Louie patted his son's head.

" Nice try, Ecce. I stopped falling for that months ago." Louie walked up to the three of us, specifically me." You thought I'd fall for it, didn't you?"

" Like you always have before moving out of NC, Officer." I smiled.

" Hope you win, guys." Louie, again, hopped into his car and drove off. We all walked towards Ecce.

" Come on, Ecce. It's freezing. Let's go inside." All of us went, side by side, to the place where we'd be spending the next 2 weeks. The Winter Olympics were soon to start.


	43. Shooting Fears and Daring Bets

There was only one fear I had for tomorrow and that was Tobey. If he can't run fast, or even get a decent grade in gym, he sure as hell can't shoot a rifle at its target. I don't know what the hell the Villain Association was thinking when they assigned Tobey to the biathlon. One of us is probably gonna end up dead tomorrow. In the main room of the giant log cabin, Ms. Question approached me.

" Do you know who's competing in the biathlon tomorrow?" Ms. Question asked.

" Yes. Leslie, Seymour, Oppas, Tobey, and I are competing."

" Wait... Tobey's in the biathlon?"

"I was wondering the same thing, Ms. Question."

" Did you know that I'm the sixth and final competitor for tomorrow's biathlon? How am I going to survive with Tobey toting a rifle in his arms?"

"I'll have you know that I'm a good sharpshooter and I'm pretty good at biathlon." Tobey said, walking in the room.

"Ha!" I scoffed."I bet that you can't even beat Seymour in biathlon."

" Would you like to challenge me, Boxleitner?" Tobey inquired.

" It's a challenge. I'll see you tomorrow." I held out my hand, waiting for Tobey to shake it.

"I must ask, though. You have the room that I wish to have." Tobey said.

"Our rooms are equally large. Why do you want mine?" I asked.

" Just switch with me!" Tobey exclaimed.

" Why should I?"

" That is my business." Tobey crossed his arms and turned his head." You don't need to know."

"Hmm... doesn't Tobey's room conjoin with your boyfriend's room, Seminara?" Ms. Question inquired.

"Yes." I stated."But what does that have to do with why Tobey wants my room? It has nothing to do with Becky, I know that."

" How would you know?" Ms. Question wondered.

" Because Tobey is right next to Becky's room, which I find a terrible tactic amongst the Villain Association. If he switched with me, he'd still be next to Becky's room."

" Can I just switch with you?!" Tobey said impatiently.

"Sure." I shrugged. Tobey started to smile."But if you win against me in biathlon tomorrow."

" And if you win?" Tobey inquired.

"I want to use a new invention for the Olympics. I can't use it unless I've tested it on someone." I explained." If I win, you must let me test it on you."

" Oh it's a deal!" Tobey quickly grasped my hand and shook it hard and rapidly." Seminara Ero Boxleitner, you will lose. For Theodore McCallister the Third never loses!"

" You're on!" I responded.


	44. Cue the Training Montage!

I've always had good aim with darts. I've always gotten a strike in bowling. And I've even done an awesome job in curling, believe it or not. I am super precise when it comes to cameras (obviously). Above all, I can ski. But the one thing that I've never perfected was...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Ecce exclaimed."YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE A RIFLE?!"

"I know how to fire a pistol, but that's it. My weak point is the usage of a rifle. But think of Tobey! He sucks at anything athletic. I bet ten dollars that Seymour can lap Tobey in a heartbeat." I retorted. We were outside practicing, or supposed to be practicing, for the biathlon tomorrow.

" Have you ever seen Tobey with a rifle?"

"I shudder at the thought, Ecce." I replied. Ecce took out a phone from his coat pocket. He clicked on a video.

"I went to boot camp for the summer with Tobey three years ago. My father put me in it because I liked cooking and cleaning instead of sports and wrestling. We had to learn how to load and shoot with a rifle. Tobey was at the top of the class." The video played to show Tobey in camouflage shooting five bullets out of a rifle... let's just say I panicked for a bit.

"Oh, psh! He may be able to beat me in the shooting section, but he still can't ski." I said.

"You might be able to ski, but you can't shoot." I took off the rifle from my back.

" Thanks for the motivational speech, Ecce. For your information, I was pretty damn good at archery. Shooting with a rifle can't be that different." Ecce's mood changed, from serious to his more relaxed, normal state. He walked up to me.

"Okay. But can I have a kiss first?" Ecce smiled.

" Why?" I eyed him wearily.

" Just so that if you accidentally kill me while wielding that thing-" I turned and went back into the cabin, grabbed an apple, then came back out." What's with the apple?" I placed it on top of his head, then gave him a kiss.

" There. Now stand still." I backed up a bunch of feet. Ecce chucked nervously.

"Uh... ha ha... you're not going to aim for the apple ri-" The rifle went off, driving a hole straight through the apple."OH MY GOD! YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!" Ecce shouted at the top of his lungs.

" And you said I couldn't do it." I teased.

" You know... you actually might win this." Ecce said with a smile.

"What's with the sudden mind change?" I smiled back.

" Im trying to figure out who I want to win, now."

" What do you mean 'you're trying to figure out'?" I replied." Why would you ever want Tobey to win? Besides, if we switch, it's not like you can do nothin. Your father said so."

"If that were the only reason, I'd pick you to win because the simple fact that our rooms would be conjoined would taunt me too much. No, I want Tobey to win because I don't want him in a room that's conjoined to mine."

" Hey... do you know why he wants to win to begin with?"

"Hmm.. maybe he doesn't want to be in a room next to mine as well."

" That's simple. But still... he was being a bit sketchy..."

" Isn't Tobey always sketchy to you?"

"Well... strange is the word I'd use to describe him."

" Forget it. There's no use racking our brains over it."

"I guess you're right. Let's go see Becky and see if she wants to go get some hot chocolate with us." We went back inside and went to Becky's door. Locked. I shrugged and went into my room.

" Why are we going into your room?" Ecce asked.

"Oh! Since my room and Becky's room are conjoined-" That's when it hit me."So that's why he wants my room..."

" Why?"

" Because my room's conjoined to Becky's room." I explained.

" Now I definitely want you to win."

" Why?" It was my turn to ask.

" Because I'm not gonna let that robot toting heathen have his fun and I'm stuck under lockdown!" Ecce exclaimed. The door connecting Becky's room to mine opened to show Becky in a red coat.

" Tobey's not uncivilized." She stated.

"Oh he's losing tomorrow!" Ecce shouted." I'm not having this! He can't-" I placed a hand on Ecce's shoulder.

" Breathe, Ecce." I told him. I turned to Becky." Have you heard of the bet between Tobey and I?"

" Yes. Super hearing, remember?" Becky replied.

" So who do you want to win?" I asked her.

"I don't know. But I heard that your brother and all of the other NC villains were having trouble with the Fair City villains."

"Oh no... Come on, Ecce!" I grabbed his hand and bolted towards the door.

" Can we take off the coats first? We're inside." Ecce queried.

" What if they're outside?" I brought up.

"No. They're in the living room." Becky informed.

" Then okay." I told Ecce. We took off our coats, gloves, scarves, and boots and ran downstairs. There we saw Fellan and the Butcher arguing endlessly.

"I mean how can you claim yourself to be a villain if all you do is rob from grocery stores, banks, and jewelry stores? That's the work of a petty criminal!" Fellan exclaimed.

"Petty?!" The Butcher remarked.

" Yes! You haven't even beaten WordGirl yet!"

" And where's your superhero?"

" We don't have a new one yet. Our police force is better than your WordGirl."

"WordGirl is the greatest hero out there! How dare you debounce her!"

" The word's denounce, Butcher." Becky came up behind us, still as Becky. Her coat was off, showing a pink sweater with yellow stars decorating it.

"Ah! It's that girl! Becky, right?" The Butcher said. Fellan scoffed.

" The idiot doesn't even know that Becky's-" Fellan started. Cunnen covered his twin brother's mouth.

" Thanks, Cunnen." Becky said. I glared at both the Butcher and Fellan, specifically at Fellan.

"Fellan Tsio Gordon! What the hell's going on?!" I exclaimed.

" Don't use my full name like that! You're not my mother!" Fellan shouted, pulling Cunnen's hand away from his mouth.

"Fellan... why are you arguing with the Butcher?" I asked in a slightly nicer tone.

"Better. So it all started when Ovis and Powell came into the room. The Butcher, Seymour, and Hal started laughing, saying that kids couldn't possibly be villains." I looked at the Butcher.

" What about Tobey, Birthday Girl, and Victoria? They're villains. Hell, I'm a better villain than you, Butcher, and I'm half your age!"

"Well yeah! They're villains. But this Ovis kid is only nine and Powell's only, what, five or six. They can't possibly be good enough to be villains." The Butcher replied. Ovis emerged from the crowd, extending a hand which, in turn, extended one of his robot arms from his back. He grabbed the Butcher by his neck.

"You're fucking with fire, Butcher." Ovis growled." And you're just shoving your cock deeper and deeper. I'd shut up if I were you. I could beat you and half of you circus freaks in one round."

" Ha! You don't scare me, kid. Even with your swears, threats, and metaclors." The Butcher responded.

" It's metaphor, Butcher." Becky corrected.

" Thanks. So as I was saying, you don't scare me. I have the power to summon all meat to my command. What, with your flimsy little robot arm coming out of some backpack, I could barely call you better than Tobey." Ovis threw the Butcher across the room.

" Tobey isn't even good enough to shine my shoes! I, Ovis Penal Boxleitner, am one of the best villains known to mankind! How can a bunch of meat compare to my superiority?!" Hal went to pick up the Butcher from where Ovis threw him. I walked up to Ovis.

" Calm down, Bro." I said.

" He's your brother, Seminara?" The Butcher inquired.

" Yes. My hot-headed brother, who will apologise to the Butcher right now." I gave my famous glare to Ovis.

"Hell no! He said that I couldn't be as powerful as an adult." Ovis countered.

" You're powerful, Ovis. Do you need anyone to tell you otherwise?"

" I want him to be pummeled down until he feels the true wrath of Spider Tech!" Ovis charged towards the Butcher. I held my hands up, shoving them into fists. Ovis froze a few feet away from the Butcher."GYYAAAAAHHH! Let me go, Semmy!" The Butcher turned to me.

" How'd you do that?" The Butcher asked.

"It's a power." I shrugged. After my brother calmed down, he apologised to the Butcher, retracting his robot arms back into his backpack. Ecce nudged me with his shoulder.

" I've always wondered... how do you stop Ovis? He's only nine so..."

" Ovis is a nine year old dirty minded brat who knows more about sex than you do." I explained."It's self explanatory."

"Oh god... imagine if those two had to face in an event." Ecce sighed.

" They will." I pointed out." But for now, I have an event to look forward to."

"Still wanna get that hot chocolate?" Ecce offered.

" Sure!" Hand in hand, we walked down the street to get some good ol' cocoa. Nothing could possibly go wrong at a cafe, right?


End file.
